Casamento Grego
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: A Grécia é palco para romances divinos, batalhas épicas e tragédias: Um casamento. Fanfic completa, só falta epílogo
1. Casamento

Casamento Grego

Casamento

[De casar + -mento.

S. m.

1. Ato solene de união entre duas pessoas de sexos diferentes, capazes e habilitadas, com legitimação religiosa e/ou civil. [Sin.: matrimônio, enlace matrimonial, consórcio, (fam.) banho-de-igreja, e (pop.) casório.

2. Cerimônia em que é celebrada essa união; núpcias, esponsais, boda(s), e (fam.) banho-de-igreja.

3. Fig. Aliança, união.

4. Fig. Combinação, harmonia.

u Casamento avuncular.

1. Antrop. Casamento de tio materno com a filha da irmã.

u Casamento bilateral.

1. Antrop. Casamento entre primos cruzados bilaterais (v. primo cruzado bilateral).

u Casamento branco.

1. Aquele em que não se deu intercurso sexual.

u Casamento civil.

1. Casamento legitimado perante uma autoridade civil, freqüentemente um juiz. [Tb. se diz apenas civil.

u Casamento de polaco. Bras. PR Folcl.

1. Festa matrimonial entre colonos poloneses, ou seus descendentes, que dura no mínimo três dias, com muita dança e comida farta, quando os noivos angariam dinheiro por meio de várias brincadeiras.

u Casamento matrilateral.

1. Antrop. Casamento com filha de irmão da mãe, i. e., com prima cruzada matrilateral (v. primo cruzado matrilateral).

u Casamento nuncupativo.

1. Casamento celebrado oralmente, sem mais formalidades que a presença de seis testemunhas, por haver motivo que justifique a imediata realização do ato.

u Casamento patrilateral.

1. Antrop. Casamento com filha de irmã do pai, i. e., com prima cruzada patrilateral (v. primo cruzado patrilateral).

u Casamento putativo.

1. Casamento nulo ou anulável, mas contraído de boa-fé por ambos os cônjuges ou por um só deles.

u Casamento religioso.

1. Casamento celebrado na presença de uma autoridade religiosa, e que nalguns países tem efeito jurídico. [Tb. se diz apenas religioso.

-Qual é o nosso, Gina? Qual é?

hr 

Adormeci com aquelas mãos de anjo passando pelos meus cabelos. Repousei meu rosto cansado em seu peito e ali adormeci como há muito não fazia.

O que não me permitia dormir durante todo aquele tempo era minha consciência. Até aquele momento, não sabia que ela existia. Somente depois de aliviá-la é que descobri que ela existia e depois desse alívio me ter permitido dormir novamente, tranquilamente, quase como fazia quando criança é que soube que minha consciência era mais pesada do que eu imaginava. E somente uma pessoa me fez me arrepender daquilo.


	2. Estranha na banheira

Conheci Gina na escola. Havia uma relação tempestuosa entre nós. Inimizade forte. Ela era namoradinha do meu maior inimigo na escola. Maldita hora em que o maldito Potter se meteu em meu caminho pela milésima vez. Ele tinha uma sina por se meter no meu caminho. E a sua então namoradinha também. E foi assim que nos conhecemos. Mas depois... depois de toda aquela confusão de lados na guerra e outras banalidades da qual me arrependo muito de ter participado, finalmente viemos a nos encontrar.

Nossos caminhos se cruzaram novamente da melhor maneira possível. Pode parecer um tanto romântico e de certa forma patético, mas não é fácil criar uma amizade com um Weasley, ainda mais sendo sonserino, ou ainda pior, um Malfoy e com um fator agravante: sendo i uma /i Weasley. E a única maneira que nos fez criar pelo menos uma simpatia um pelo outro foi a convivência forçada. E foi por um meio muito agradável.

Depois da guerra estávamos um tanto perdidos, todos nós. Ninguém sabia ao certo que rumo iria tomar em sua vida. Eu então, estava vagando sem direção. Com o dinheiro confiscado definitivamente por sermos uma família de comensais e sem nenhuma referência anterior de vida normal, me restou vagar de casa em casa dos poucos amigos que me restaram. Era insuportável estar na minha casa com todas aquelas lembranças. Meu pai preso, minha mãe insana, pelas lembranças, pelas perdas. Ela nunca iria se recuperar... E nesses lugares onde passava dias decidi que o normal a se fazer quando se precisa sobreviver é arrumar um emprego. A princípio não pareceu difícil, mas quem aceitaria um empregado com a marca negra no braço? Fui para o caminho mais simples e onde teria mais contatos. Tornei-me um contrabandista.

A vida de um contrabandista não é nada fácil, mas se você olha pelo ângulo da aventura, era o que não me faltava. Nunca tive esses delírios absurdos heróicos como o de Potter, mas pra conviver com as dificuldades só restava a opção de imaginar.

Contrabandear os produtos era teoricamente fácil. Você tinha basicamente que negociar com os fabricantes, providenciar transportes e arranjar compradores para os seus artigos. Para mim, que vendia armas trouxas com i sutis /i alterações, a aventura estava em negociar com aqueles malditos, que se achavam os donos do mundo só por serem a 'base do negócio'. Os caras queriam sempre mais dinheiro do que valia a carga, e sem muita chance, você barganhava por pequenas diminuições no preço final da negociação, afinal, se não comprássemos, certamente outros compradores apareceriam. Não há homem que não tema os outros, pois se conhecendo bem, sabe que todos os homens são iguais a ele: desumanos e medíocres.

Minha vida era tranqüila, fora a ilegalidade em que vivia. Mas era questão de sobrevivência. Se algum dia, na minha infância ou mesmo na época das batalhas me dissessem por uma profecia que aquele seria meu destino, certamente riria na cara daquela pessoa. Malfoys não se submetem a coisas ultrajantes como aquelas. Mas os tempos mudam, e mudaram. E além do mais já tinha mesmo muitos contatos interessados nos produtos antes mesmo de ir para esse meio.

Mas Gina veio parar no meio da história de uma maneira inusitada.

Estava eu voltando para o hotel onde me hospedava sempre que ia à Grécia quando avistei familiares cabelos ruivos entrando na portaria do hotel, mas não dei atenção. Era um hotel barato, por isso não estranhei a presença daquela pobretona ali. Por mais que odiasse aquele lugar, era ali o melhor lugar onde poderia ficar, não por falta de dinheiro, que apesar de confiscado eu já havia reconquistado, mas para evitar despertar a atenção de freqüentadores de grandes hotéis, os ministros e altos cargos do ministério.

Não sei até hoje o porquê, mas Gina Weasley estava na banheira vagabunda do meu quarto quando voltei pra lá.

Ela jura que foi uma coincidência, que apesar de tudo o quarto não deveria ser compartilhado por nenhum segundo sequer por nós dois. Mas foi, e isso é fato!

Indignado pelo erro, pela invasão e pelo sobrenome, mas não pelo corpo que estava enrolado na toalha e dentro de meu roupão, que gentilmente ofereci, fomos à recepção esclarecer alguns pontos. Porque diabos aquela mulher estava no meu quarto? Meu costumeiro quarto?

O maldito recepcionista jurou que não havia mais quartos.

-Pois a coloque em um outro quarto, não o meu!

Gina, meio vermelha de raiva, meio de vergonha por estar na recepção de um hotel vestindo trajes daquele tipo de outra pessoa, pois o dedo na cara do homem e fez questão:

-Exatamente. Eu pedi um quarto meu. Se não havia um, deveria ter me dito, assim eu ia para um outro lugar! E exijo meu dinheiro de volta.

-Mas senhora, já depositamos o dinheiro em conta bancária hoje de manhã quando a senhora passou por aqui, e agora o processo levará muito tempo, pois só executamos esse serviço pela manhã...

-Eu não divido nenhum ambiente com um Malfoy, senhor.

Apesar do estardalhaço que ela fez, meu tom foi, como habitual ironicamente educado.

-Eu também. Sou cliente de vocês há um bom tempo, e por isso, exijo que retirem essa... i dama /i do i meu /i quarto.

O recepcionista, confuso, exitou entre quem expulsar, mas infelizmente escolheu a ela. Só queria dinheiro, se tivesse o mínimo de noção de etiqueta deixaria o quarto para a Srta. Weasley. Mas eu, com minha profunda pena e caridade, permiti que ela ficasse no quarto. Mas só porque ela tinha bons dotes físicos...

Mas a Weasel era orgulhosa e disse que não ficaria no mesmo quarto que eu.

-Então, Weasley, fique com o quarto.

Seu olhar incrédulo era de quem conhecia bem a minha raça. Ela sabia que não estava certa toda aquela generosidade, educação e simpatia em um Malfoy, sonserino com orgulho.

-Mas preciso de um dia para encontrar um novo lugar para ficar. Será que poderia ficar aqui só essa noite, Weasley?

Era estranho pra mim pedir alguma coisa, e acho que o tom saiu errado. Só era acostumado a mandar e ordenar. Algumas raras vezes havia implorado em minha vida. Mas foram raras vezes, não deu pra acostumar.

De qualquer maneira, Weasley permitiu que eu dormisse lá aquela noite, mas só porque o quarto era um dos melhores daquele lugar, dos que possuíam duas camas. Duvido muito que se houvesse somente uma cama dividiríamos o mesmo ar por mais que três segundos.

-Mas eu fico com a cama de casal, Malfoy. Obviamente.

Rolou os olhos debilmente.

Bem, pra mim não importava. Minha intenção mais forte era mesmo sair dali depois daquela noite.

Ela retornou à banheira, batendo a porta com força, como quem diz "nem tente nada" enquanto eu passava minhas coisas para a mala e preparava minha cama para dormir. Era raro me ver fazendo alguma coisa por conta própria, sendo independente e arrumando minha própria cama para dormir. Sempre fora criado com empregados ao meu dispor, nenhum serviço era permitido as minhas mãos realizar. Tudo meu exigia uma cerimônia enorme. Mas não se pode escolher muito depois de uma guerra como aquelas e em uma profissão daquele tipo.

O que me chamou a atenção nas coisas dela jogadas sobre a cama era que ela não tinha o mínimo de organização, um contraste enorme para minha maníaca organização metódica. E resolvi bisbilhotar. Não que fosse de meu feitio.

No meio da mala aberta, as roupas estavam espalhadas e por cima passaporte Grego. Visivelmente falso porque era ainda nos padrões antigos e com a data recente, e a Grécia já havia modernizado a maior parte de seus documentos. Os emitidos naquela data já não eram mais naqueles moldes. Revirei mais sua mala, havia de achar alguma coisa que me interessasse. Uma carta no meio da bagunça. Não me cabia ler, mas li.

i Gina,

Não se esqueça de que tem que ser muito cuidadosa e acima de tudo discreta. Seu alvo é da pior espécie, não se deixe envolver.

Já falei sobre ser cuidadosa e discreta? Qualquer erro pode ser fatal em nosso plano.

Hermione Granger /i 

Sobre que diabos estavam falando? Não devia me importar. Uma noite e estaria longe da Weasley, certo?


	3. Descobertas

Depois de jantar retornei ao quarto e voltei ao quarto para tomar banho. Weasley estava com calça e blusa azuis. Não pareciam pijamas, mas eu sabia que ela dormiria daquela maneira, pois as roupas estavam desleixadas demais até para uma Weasley. Estava sobre a cama lendo um livro que tentei muito descobrir o título, mas não consegui porque ela pousou o livro sobre o colo e esperou silenciosamente até que eu saísse para retornar à sua leitura.

O banheiro ainda tinha cheiro de xampu barato. O xampu dela. Era barato, mas agradável, e pelo banheiro parecia haver passado um furacão, tamanha a desorganização da Weasley.

Ela estava me irritando com sua onipresença.

Depois do banho, usando o roupão verde que mais tarde estivera sobre Gina Weasley e pijamas voltei ao quarto e reparei que minhas coisas estavam não reviradas, mas fora do lugar e Weasley fazia cara de santa, lia seu livro e não tirava os olhos dali.

-Mexeu nas minhas coisas, Weasley?

-...

-Sua mãe não ensinou que é feio?

-Eu não mexi nas suas coisas, nem teria motivo.

-Pois não é o que parece. Como explica então minhas coisas fora do lugar?

Com cara de garota que tinha feito uma travessura, juntou toda sua cara de pau e disse:

-Não fui eu.

-Então quem foi, Weasley?

-Foi o Amsterdã.

-O qu... Quem?

-Amsterdã, meu furão. Ele estava um pouco estressado por causa da viagem, então resolvi deixá-lo solto.

-Não brinque comigo, Weasley! Onde diabos está esse animal então?

Sua risadinha foi ainda mais travessa que sua cara ao negar autoria no delito.

-Onde, Weasel?

-Bem, ele está tentando subir em você, mas se você quiser, posso chamá-lo.

-O que?

-Chamá-lo. Mas você tem que pedir com educação.

-Está bem, Weasley i por favor /i , chame este animal maldito dos meus pés.

O animal, depois de ser chamado pelo nome refugiou-se nas mãos da dona, que se abaixara para pegá-lo, i pobrezinho /i .

-Então Malfoy, já achou outro lugar para ficar?

-Ainda não.

-Como não, Malfoy? Não conte com minha piedade por nem um dia a mais! – Suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente mais rosadas

-Tenho cidadania Grega e Inglesa, amanhã procuro na embaixada algum lugar que eles recomendem.

-Por que então fica num lugar como esses?

-Bem, minha família perdeu todo o dinheiro com a Guerra. Parte confiscada, parte gasta com coisas necessárias numa Guerra. Mas por favor, não vamos insistir nesse assunto, é humilhante demais pra mim – E era. Mas esse texto havia sido habilmente planejado e ensaiado. Sabia que perguntas desse tipo seriam feitas algum dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Assim como também tinha respostas preparadas para as viagens e para minha sobrevivência.

-Que mal lhe pergunte, Malfoy, está na Grécia por quê?

-Não que lhe interesse, mas estou aqui pra ver se consigo achar alguns parentes que possam liberar a fortuna do cofre do governo.

Enquanto ela pensava com cara de quem não sabe muito bem se acreditava ou não, me acomodei na cama. Droga! Era de longe muito menos confortável que a outra. Mas não havia escolha.

-Você mesmo disse na recepção que você é um cliente de longa data. O que vem fazer aqui tantas vezes? – uma expressão de satisfação se estampou no rosto sardento.

-Bem... Er... Eu não consigo ter sucesso na minha investigação, e tenho que voltar várias vezes.

-Ah, sim... E porque então não compra uma casa?

Tantas perguntas dão nos nervos de um Malfoy.

-Já disse, Weasley, não tenho dinheiro.

-Mas tem para vir pra cá de transporte comum, sem aparatar.

Tudo bem, estava sem resposta para aquela.

-Como é que você sabe que vim até aqui de trem?

Uma risadinha irritantemente satisfeita precedeu o "eu não sabia até agora, estava só te testando"

-Merda, Weasley!

Mais risadinhas se seguiram até que eu realmente me irritei e gritei:

-Weasley, COMO É QUE VOCÊ SOUBE QUE EU NÃO VIM APARATANDO?

-Bem, Malfoy, eu sou do ministério. - Vendo meu rosto naquela semi-escuridão insatisfeito e ainda mais irritado continuou – Tenho direito a fazer isso.

-Tem o direito de bisbilhotar a vida das pessoas?

-Não, mas tenho direito de investigar a vida das pessoas que vão dormir comigo. Eu quis dizer no mesmo quarto que eu!

-N... – Interrompido pela primeira vez.

-E por um acaso essa pessoa é ex-comesal, de uma família de comensais com amigos comensais... E eu não quero morrer, sabia? Sou jovem demais pra isso! Você entende o que isso quer dizer, Malfoy?

- Não, Weasley, vou dormir. E colocar um feitiço anti-intrusos nas minhas coisas.

Dei as costas a ela, me levantando e lancei o feitiço anti-intrusos. Como se não tivesse aprendido nada nesses anos de vida, dei as costas ao inimigo.

Dar as costas a um inimigo pode ser um erro fatal em uma guerra. Em caso de guerras particulares como aquela, as proporções eram sem dúvida menores, mas ainda assim catastróficas: um travesseiro cortou o ar do quarto e pousou em minha cabeça.

Uma ousadia daquela Weasley Maldita, mas não reagi. A educação que minha mãe me deu não permitia falta de cavalheirismo. Um outro travesseiro voou através do quarto. Me virei doentiamente e joguei-lhe os cobertores da sua própria cama e então dentro de pouco tempo ela se viu bombardeada por todos os travesseiros ao alcance de minha mão, até que ela implorasse pra eu parar.

Uma risada maligna e perversa, mas também extremamente infantil então brotou de minha garganta, obter uma vitória daquela Weasel era muito satisfatório. Era questão de honra, orgulho.

E com a guerra vencida, pude finalmente me deitar, não sem antes dar uma última olhada no rosto sardento tomado de sabe-se lá de qual sentimento que estava naquele quarto.

Mas enganou-se ao pensar que dormi. Passei a noite em claro, vigiando Gina Weasley, movido pela desconfiança ou alguma outra coisa que não me deixava pregar os olhos. Além é claro da constante insônia que me perseguia desde que me entendia por gente.

A doença ou inquietude sempre havia me acompanhado. Em toda a minha memória, não havia uma recordação sequer de uma noite bem dormida. Sempre tivera pouco sono, só mesmo muito cansaço conseguia me fazer dormir mais que quatro horas por noite. Mas à medida que cresci, a angústia de envelhecer e todos os outros sentimentos só me tiravam ainda mais o sono. Já havia me acostumado a passar noites em claro, tanto como fechar os olhos e descansar, mas não dormir. Os pensamentos ainda tinham uma ordem lógica e mudavam de direção sob meu comando, estava sempre alerta, todo e qualquer movimento fora ou dentro da casa eram percebidos e por menor que fossem, me tiravam ainda mais o pouco sono que tinha. Diziam ser consciência pesada, ou talvez remorso que eu ficava remoendo, mas é que não havia nada que me desse o prazer de dormir, relaxar os músculos profundamente, descansar e sonhar.

Durante a madrugada, observando o nada como de costume e tentando decifrar o que se passava na escuridão daquele quarto onde somente alguma luz vinda do lado de fora permitia alguma claridade, pude perceber que Gina também passou acordada grande parte daquela noite, porém contra sua vontade. Pensei ser desconfiança, afinal, admito, minha família não tem a melhor fama do mundo, e dormir ao lado de um extranho Malfoy é algo que exige atenção, mas o brilho dos olhos castanhos estavam em mim e não pude deixar de ficar curioso. Ela podia muito bem estar atenta sem me olhar.

Então fechei meus olhos e dei-lha as costas pela segunda vez no dia e não muito surpreendentemente depois de algum tempo levantou-se da cama, pelo barulho e o som dos passos soube que sua direção era minhas bagagens e meu armário. Ela soube desfazer o feitiço anti-intruso como pude ouvir pelo som da porta rangendo e revirou por muito tempo ali. Não emitiu nenhum som, mas pude ver sua sombra quando passou por mim para verificar se eu realmente dormia e saiu pela porta, provavelmente com algo meu.

Não parei para verificar nada, mas sabia que ela tinha pego algo. Só não sabia o que, só não sabia o porquê, mas sabia que se parasse perderia muito tempo e não teria como segui-la.

Ainda de pijamas, desci as escadas e pude ver uma chama, cabelos vermelhos reluzindo, e segui-os com cuidado. Se há uma coisa que aprendi é a ser discreto, mesmo que não seja de minha personalidade.

Tive de esperar atrás de uma palmeira gigantesca que ficava na recepção, já que ela havia se sentado no sofá, e na recepção vazia olhava impaciente o relógio. Esperava alguém. Que em alguns minutos soube ser seu irmão.

-E aí, como vai?

-Vou bem! –Ela o abraçou forte – E você?

-Ah, vou bem. Vou te levar pra conhecer a cidade amanhã, certo? Hoje estou com um pouco de pressa

-Ah, sim! Mal posso esperar.

Eles se sentaram lado a lado, ela de frente a ele.

-Você ainda não me disse por que está aqui, Gina.

-Ah sim! – Ela olhou cuidadosamente ao redor – e me abaixei mais ali no meio dos ramos da planta – O ministério me mandou aqui pra investigar Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy? – Por uma fração de segundo, podia jurar que houve uma sombra de medo em seus olhos.

-Ele é suspeito de fazer contrabando já que sua fortuna foi confiscada pelo ministério e ele está fazendo muitas viagens pra cá, e nós sabemos muito bem que aqui é um lugar onde há facilidades para todo o tipo de comércio.

Desgraçada! Ela sabia.

Alguma coisa estranha foi percebida por ela, que a fez olhar pra trás e procurar algo estranho, mas fui mais rápido, me abaixei e ela felizmente não me viu.

-Aqui está, veja!

Apurei meus ouvidos então.

-O que é isso, Gina?

-Bem, é um endereço que encontrei com ele, vou procurar amanhã cedo. Não se importa de sairmos mais tarde, não é?

-Claro que não. Mas como você conseguiu isso?

-Bem, essa é a pior parte da história – ela baixou seu tom de voz – O idiota do hotel nos colocou no mesmo quarto, não sei o porque!

-Como assim, Gina? Aquele babaca fez alguma coisa a você?

-O Malfoy? Nah... O problema é que eu teria meios de descobrir isso de qualquer maneira, foi desnecessário.

-Mas veja pelo lado bom, você já descobriu o que quer e vai poder ir embora logo!

-Sim, é verdade!

-Como vai Fleur e as crianças?

-Ah, vão bem. As meninas estão ansiosas pra ver a Tia Gina.

-Muito amável da parte delas! Devem estar enormes, não é mesmo?

A conversa tinha passado para o ramo das banalidades, mas eu teria que esperar. Um movimento errado e ela saberia que eu sabia que ela sabia sobre mim.

-E Harry, como vai?

-Oh, estamos indo bem – o desânimo em sua voz era evidente, o desgraçado devia ser obcecado por heroísmos, e heróis não têm o tempo de que necessitam suas donzelas inocentes.

A conversa terminou repentinamente, e enquanto ela o abraçava em despedida encontrei minha brecha para voltar ao quarto correndo e fingir novamente que estava dormindo.

Por enquanto, eu fingiria não saber de nada, mas ela iria me pagar.


	4. Covardia

**Covardia**

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol se espreguiçaram tímidos através da janela me levantei. O dia que estava nascendo dava toda a impressão de que iria ser quente. Perfeito para uma pequena vingança contra Weasley.

Depois da conversa com o irmão, havia voltado tranquilamente para o quarto e cinicamente devolveu o endereço ao seu lugar inicial. Seu cinismo se misturou à coragem, e ela dormiu com um inimigo. Devia ser de insana para pior. Como é que alguém dorme no mesmo quarto com uma pessoa que investiga e que era ex-comensal? Ela estava me irritando profundamente. Sua coragem, sua hipocrisia, seu desleixo e desorganização, a maneira como ela dormia agitadamente, a maneira como ela dormia, com a consciência assim, limpa, depois de ter traído quem lhe havia feito uma gentileza.

Minha noite não havia sido nada boa. Remoendo a raiva e repassando os passos de algum plano indefinido, minha mente divagava tentando encontrar meios para puni-la ou pelo menos fazê-la esquecer-se de mim, do endereço, de investigar, de que estou ilegal. Eu tinha que encontrar uma maneira ao menos de desviá-la de onde eu iria.

Então me levantei e rumei para o número 21 da Rua Siokou. Se alguma coisa eu havia aprendido na Grécia é que gregos têm o hábito de tomar o café da manhã na rua. Talvez eu tivesse uma chance se chegasse mais cedo que ela ao comerciante, e poderia tirá-lo dali. Desse modo, Gina nunca chegaria a descobrir nada e logo eu estaria em paz.

Virgínia Weasley tinha se tornado um tormento em minha vida e nosso convívio fora de menos de vinte e quatro horas. Em pouquíssimo tempo ela já invadira minha vida, remexera em minhas coisas, havia me roubado, estava me investigando, contara ao seu irmãozinho querido quem eu era, estava tentando me ferrar e agora me fazia interromper um café da manhã grego.

Lá estava eu, Draco Malfoy na rua Siokou. O número 21 era tradicionalmente Grego, embora do novo vendedor só sabia que não era nascido na Grécia: A casa branca tinha janelas azuis e uma varanda simples, com colunas de madeira pintadas também de azul. Uma mesa com café estava sendo posta por uma familiar loira ali mesmo na varanda.

Olhando curioso para o visitante, gritou algo para alguém do lado de dentro da casa em uma língua que definitivamente não era grego, mas também não era inglês. Era Francês, eu sabia. E uma suspeita se fez em minhas idéias.

Logo a suspeita se confirmou. De dentro da casa um ruivo com uma caneca de café vinha. O irmão de Gina, tão surpreso como eu.

-Gina sabe de você, mas não sabe de mim.

-Foi o que imaginei.

-Entre, me diga o que quer, negociaremos rápido e depois eu falo com a Gina que você deve ter feito um feitiço de confusão nos seus segredos. E que foi exatamente por isso que ela achou que era esse o endereço.

-Será tão fácil assim enganar sua irmãzinha?

-Por favor, entre, depois conversamos. Se a Gina resolver vir antes não tem como te esconder, e ela não vai acredita nessas explicações assim tão fácilmente.

Entrei. Afinal, ele tinha razão.

-Você ainda não me respondeu.

-Malfoy, diga o que quer rápido, Gina pode chegar a qualquer hora. Ela não gosta de acordar cedo, mas ela pode muito bem fazer isso hoje. – dito isso, me conduziu por um corredor do lado de fora da casa, que levava para uma parte ao fundo da casa, como um galpão.

-Mas você ainda não me respondeu, Weasley.

-Gui, pode falar Gui. Você nunca mais vai me ver mesmo.

-Como assim?

-É, eu quero parar logo com isso, antes que isso se torne muito arriscado, agora que a Gina está trabalhando justamente com isso.

-E não quer decepcioná-la?

-Não, não quero. Não sei se você sabe Malfoy, mas quando a gente gosta de uma pessoa a gente faz tudo para ela se sentir bem.

Paramos diante da porta.

-Pense no que quer – ele disse

"Armas" E a porta se abriu. Atravessando-a, um reino decadente de armas. Havia armas, de fato, mas muito menos do que eu já havia visto antes com outros vendedores. Poucos revólveres, algumas metralhadoras, punhais e facas a um canto e duas espadas douradas com pedras vermelhas, cruzadas entre si ao fundo, penduradas num quadro de madeira.

-Escolha logo o que quer, por favor, ande rápido!

-Temos poucas opções aqui, não é?

-Sim, eu não estou renovando estoques. Depois que vender estas acaba.

-Não quero saber suas historinhas de fraternidade, Weasley – interrompi rudemente. Detestava ladainhas daquele tipo. – Quero todo este resto, pra te ajudar com sua [inova vida...[/i

-São seis mil galeões. – O tom irritado em sua voz e o vermelho do rosto estavam me assustando, mas desde quando tive medo de gentinha como os Wealey?

-Isso tudo?

-Malfoy, não dá pra você barganhar aqui, muito menos agora que estou com pressa, então pegue logo o que deseja, pague e vá embora.

-Está bem, Weasley – disse rispidamente – Seis mil galeões. Terá em dois dias o dinheiro em sua conta.

-Está bem, assine aqui.

Ele tirou de seu bolso um papel amassado e uma caneta e com um toque de varinha surgiram as letras formando os termos de um contrato de compromisso. Ao assinar, como de habitual, meu sangue escreveu meu nome. Se quebrasse ele me encontraria em qualquer lugar – estava escrito lá.

Os pactos bruxos eram sempre infalíveis e até hoje não consigo dizer se isso é bom ou mal. Haviam, como sempre, lendas sobre grandes bruxos, ou bruxos medíocres que haviam conseguido escapar de pactos e tratados, mas e o medo de sofrer mais uma vez numa tentativa dessas? Deus sabe o quanto eu já havia sofrido por conta de pactos inquebráveis. Dos mais infantis aos mais sérios e mortais, já havia sofrido por eles. Tanto por segredos ou por acordos, há sempre medo de que um pequeno detalhe possa valer sua vida ou algo mais importante. Os detalhes davam medo, mas às vezes é necessário lidar com o medo pra que tudo dê certo. Sem medo, às vezes a preguiça ou a indiferença dominam as ações e nem sempre o necessário é feito sem temor. Pra alguns, o medo é só um combustível. Pra mim não era, mas eu aprendi a usá-lo dessa maneira. Facilitava minha vida e era tudo que eu queria: vida fácil.

Num baú debaixo da mesa ele colocou todas as armas. Um artifício simples e rápido. Ali ele colocava as armas, elas apareceriam em um baú exatamente igual no local onde eu havia designado no contrato. Quando já estava colocando as últimas armas ouviu uma voz familiar. E correu dali, me mandando esconder.

Nada fiz, afinal, ela não entraria ali. Era Gina e eu queria ouvir se ela cairia naquela de feitiço de confusão. Ela parecia esperta de mais, apesar de algumas atitudes tolas e infantis em seus "métodos de trabalho". Alguma coisa em seus olhos dava a impressão incômoda de que ela desnudava tudo que via. Sabia dos sentimentos e sabia brincar com eles, mas felizmente eu era imune a ela e seus olhos só se mostravam sábios perante aos outros, nesse pouco tempo eu tinha visto, não a mim. Ou ao menos pensava que fosse.

Sua voz encontrava-se em diálogo com a de duas crianças, meninas que deviam ser filhas de Gui. A voz de Fleur também fazia perguntas a ela: perguntas cretinas e exatamente iguais às que eu tinha ouvido no dia anterior. "Como vai Harry?" "Porque está aqui na Grécia?". As respostas foram as mesmas que ela já havia respondido antes. O que havia (ou não havia) entre ela e Harry que tanto deixava sua voz triste[iMe encantava[/i a maneira que ela disfarçava bem, desviando de assunto e perguntando alguma coisa às meninas. Gênios da mentira não começavam assim.

A conversa de formalidades familiares não foi muito longe e logo as vozes femininas saíram de cena para dar lugar a um ato único entre as vozes ruivas.

-Quero que me explique agora como vim parar aqui.

-Aparatando? – ele parecia estar brincando.

-Não brinque comigo, Gui.

-Não estou brincando.

-Você sabe do que estou falando! Você leu o endereço! – sua voz demonstrava realmente que estava chateada.

-Não era esse o endereço! Eu li um endereço num bairro realmente suspeito daqui e pensei que estivesse certo.

Esperto, fez com que ela concluísse e não ele.

-Desgraçado! É óbvio que ele não era idiota o bastante para dormir comigo e deixar tudo à minha disposição!

O som de passos podia ser ouvido, tamanha força que usava.

-Foi um feitiço de confusão!

-Realmente, faz sentido, Gina - ele sim era um bom mentiroso.

-Todo o sentido. Ele pode até parecer estúpido, mas não é tão idiota quanto pensávamos.

-Realmente, faz muito sentido.

-Agora vamos à cozinha que Fleur deve estar preparando biscoitos deliciosos.

Diante da falta de resposta da Weasley caçula ele continuou a conversa.

-Vamos, Gina, é só o seu primeiro caso nessa área e garanto que tudo ainda dará certo algum dia.

-Mas porque tudo em que me envolvo tem que fracassar, Gui? – O tom de sua voz tinha passado do nervosismo inicial para derrota, quase um choro.

-Primeiro, Harry e eu. Faz meses que não nos falamos direito. Sempre estamos distantes por causa do emprego e quando estamos juntos, nada acontece em nossas vidas.

Uma gargalhada interna tão forte invadiu minha alma, e me sentia infantilmente feliz à custa da impotência sentimental e sabe-se lá qual mais do maldito testa rachada. A rivalidade infantil somada a uma ponta de inveja me fez rir, até mesmo por fora e parece que pro resto daquele dia nada podia me tirar o sorriso sarcástico do rosto.

-Mas ele está te tratando mal, Gina? – Gui disse genuinamente preocupado com a irmã mais nova.

-Não, não é isso... Ele nem sequer está me tratando... Nós mal conversamos e eu não sei o porquê. Tentei perguntar, mas ele está frio e seco comigo. Não entendo, não entendo.

O choro agora escorria de sua voz, sua garganta presa pela lágrima que não sabia se era certa em sair. Doía-lhe a causa e o choro. E era tão claro que mesmo através das paredes sua voz ecoava tristeza. Como não havia reparado antes? Nas oportunidades de conversa estivemos preocupados em desenterrar brigas infantis e estúpidas e nem em um momento sequer deixamos as máscaras de lado. Se ao menos soubéssemos o que se passava um com o outro. Mas meus sentimentos tão iguais aos delas eram ignorados por mim e, se é que era possível ignora-los mais, muito mais por ela.

Ela não entendia. Eu também não. Estávamos perdidos em um mundo, sem entender como ele funcionava, sem saber de suas estradas, perdidos naquele mundo tão pequeno por conta de sentimentos menores ainda. Nada do que se passava eu entendia. E de repente tudo pareceu claramente errado na minha vida. Tudo errado na minha vida. Claro como água.

Lá fora eles deviam estar se abraçando e palavras consoladoras estavam sendo ditas em seus ouvidos. Aqui dentro, só havia eu. Não havia nós, nem eles, nem tu. Só eu. Sozinho, vazio e carentemente independente. Queria um abraço também. De repente, uma vontade pueril de ver minha mãe, de abraçá-la e de ficar em seu colo enquanto ela mexia em meus cabelos, exatamente igual à maneira que fazíamos quando eu era pequeno, sem dizer palavra. Ouvindo os ruídos ao redor, conectados em universos diferentes e particulares, mas que de alguma maneira dependiam um do outro. Mas ela agora era incapaz de ver alguma coisa boa em mim. Sozinha, abandonada em uma cama de hospital sem o afeto ou uma presença que a consolasse. Havia sido incapaz de enfrentar meus medos para ajuda-la e essa covardia só não era menor que a covardia de não aparecer por medo de sua reação, do que ela veria em mim.

Um covarde sozinho e triste e lá fora a coragem apesar de triste, consolada, acompanhada e com promessas de felicidade.

Lágrimas não saíram de meus olhos, assim como a covardia não se esvaiu de todo de mim e mais uma vez a inveja que me havia ocorrido por toda a vida voltava com um toque de crueldade.

-Weasley, não se engane, seu irmão é igual ou pior que eu.

* * *

_N/A:Perdão pela demora, além de falta de criatividade estava com falta de tempo, mas tudo se resolveu e estou com inspiração suficiente pra escrever bastante esse feriado então, brevemente, mais rápido do que esse capítulo, teremos capítulo novo!_

_No próximo capítulo uma pequena aproximação, mas nada de action ainda._

_**Thaty-** muito obrigada pela review. Sim, a fanfic é no POV do Draco, foi até bom você ter prguntado, que eu já deixo claro. Continuem esperando!_


	5. Mar de Sentimentos

**Mar de sentimentos**

Por alguns segundos permaneceram estáticos, ambos os Weasley. Eu também. O rosto de Gui se contorcia de um sentimento ainda indefinido por mim e muito provavelmente por ele também. Naquela cena nada era definível, para ninguém. Os olhos de Gina demonstravam aquele espanto.

Era surpresa pra mim também estar ali. Impossível e estranho, mas eu havia falado aquilo? As palavras escaparam de minha boca numa velocidade que nada as conseguiria deter. Movidas por sabe-se qual sentimento, voaram, ganharam vida e foram para o ar gerando conseqüências catastróficas, mas ainda indefiníveis. Nada era certo, nem as batidas do meu coração, que eu podia ouvir tamanho silêncio.

Depois daqueles segundos que mais pareceram séculos alguma reação se esboçou no rosto da Weasley.

-Como assim? – parecia incrédula. – Do que você está falando?

-Malfoy, saia daqui agora!

-Está com medo do que? Que eu fale tudo pra sua irmãzinha? Weasley, já chega de enganação!

Ele não sabia o que responder, e a Weasley mal sabia o que estava acontecendo, totalmente confusa:

-Do que vocês estão falando?

-Sabe o que é, Weasleyzinha? Seu irmão querido vem te enganando.

-Eu não acredito em você.

-Pois deveria.

Fui pego pelo colarinho em atitude de desespero.

-Vá embora daqui, AGORA, Malfoy. Não temos tempo para gracinhas.

-Mas tem tempo para enganar sua irmã não é?

-Cale a boca, maldito!

O soco não doeu. Os outros socos também não doeram. O que doeu mais tarde foi o rosto de Gina ao me ouvir dizer "Pergunte por que estou aqui!". Rapidamente sua mente juntou informações, supôs algumas coisas, interpretou e concluiu justamente o que eu queria.

Minha inveja e meu ódio me fizeram querer que ela visse tudo. Foi por um lado bom para ela, mesmo que não fosse minha intenção salvar sua vida ou qualquer sentimento potteriano. Mas seu coração se partiu, eu podia ver.

Os sentimentos que nele haviam foram jogados fora. A confiança no irmão, talvez até o amor por ele. Eu era um monstro. Um monstro terrível, cruel e insensível. Senti vontade de morrer naquele momento, mas passou tão rápido quanto veio.

Expulso dali, aparatei para o hotel no intuito de fazer minhas malas e partir. Enquanto isso, o que acontecia na casa grega dos Weasley? Corroia-me uma cruel curiosidade, mas nada podia fazer a não ser fugir. Mas para onde? Voltar pra casa. Era hora de corrigir os erros. Muitos erros que havia cometido.

Cada segundo parecia uma eternidade. A mala acabava de ser fechada e alguém, que eu já sabia quem era, entrava no quarto. Ignorei-a, estava fora de mim ao ter feito aquela cena na casa de seu irmão, ignoraria a mim mesmo também.

-Me explique tudo, Malfoy – sua voz era de quem chorava, mas tentava se fazer de forte. Estranhamente semelhante a alguém que eu conhecia intimamente.

-Não te devo explicação nenhuma, Weasley. Pergunte a seu irmãozinho – porque pisava nos sentimentos dela?

No instante seguinte sua varinha estava em meu pescoço e tive que dizer.

-Nós somos colegas de profissão se é que você me entende.

-Não me provoque, Malfoy! Sua vida está em minhas mãos!

-Não estou provocando, Weasley. É a verdade, nua e crua.

-Então vocês dois são traficantes de armas.

-Surpresa, Weasley?

-Não... eu já sabia... –Mentira, mais uma vez

-Não sabia não. Admita!

A varinha afundou em meu pescoço, me impedindo de falar e me dando medo, pois a cara de quem a portava não era das melhores.

-Não, Malfoy, eu não sabia, mas tive uma idéia quando você disse aquilo lá na casa dele e não quis me explicar nada.

Saiu de perto como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

-EU SOU TÃO IDIOTA ASSIM, MALFOY? Sou tão idiota assim?

Não tinha resposta.

-Porque todos sempre me vêm como uma idiota fácil de enganar? Imbecil e não sei... não tem outra palavra, mas porque as pessoas me acham tão fácil de enganar? PORQUE, MALFOY? POR QUÊ?

Não me movi e fechei os olhos mas pude senti-la se locomovendo pelo quarto.

- Porque todos me enganam? Existe algum prazer sórdido e oculto em me enganar?

Abri meus olhos. Ela estava chorando, como já demonstrava sua voz. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam atrapalhados e seu rosto implorava piedade e era digno de dó.

Mulheres chorando realmente partiam meu coração, mas aquele não era um dos poucos casos em que eu poderia me comover.

-Eu não te enganei.

-Porque ainda não teve uma oportunidade... SÓ POR ISSO!

-Quem te disse que não, Weasley? Poderia ter te matado enquanto dormia, poderia ter te mandado pra fora desse hotel e na verdade deixei que você dormisse aqui, poderia ter mentido sobre seu irmão. Acredite ou não, devo ser a pessoa que mais preza sobre seu conhecimento da verdade.

Repentinamente se acalmou.

-E porque me disse a verdade?

-Não sei... talvez porque eu não quisesse que você passasse por tudo que eu passei.

-Não conheço esse seu lado altruísta... Você fez isso porque sabia que eu ia sofrer!

-Talvez tenha sido isso realmente. Acredite no que você quiser. Estou de partida.

-Você vai assim, Malfoy?

-Quer que eu pague a conta? Tudo bem, eu pago.

No quarto ficaram Gina e toda uma sorte de perguntas que ela ainda poderia formular em sua cabeça.

A viagem foi relativamente curta, se fosse levada em consideração a quantidade de pensamentos em minha mente. O que fazer primeiro? Eram tantos erros pra consertar, tantos lugares pra passar. Tantas coisas a fazer, tantas pessoas pra pedir perdão, tantos lugares a ir.

Mas um pedia pra ser o primeiro. Não por sua importância ou pelo que realizaria lá, mas pelo que representaria para mim, pela coragem que me daria. Fleming disse uma vez que a penicilina cura os homens, mas é o vinho que os torna felizes. E mesmo que não fosse felicidade que eu desejasse ou procurasse, precisava do vinho, pois ao menos coragem me daria, para enxergar o mundo menos medroso e a mim também.

Hogsmead era o lugar que mais me inspirava felicidade, por isso o bar foi Três Vassouras. O vilarejo me lembrava da infância quase feliz onde de dia me aventurava com os amigos e vivia como uma criança normal, longe dos pensamentos, da influência e do comportamento doentio de meu pai. A infância e a adolescência eu passara inteira ali. Bebendo com os amigos, tomando porres típicos de um adolescente com um mundo a seus pés, tendo noitadas com a namorada de sempre. A que me abandonara quando mais precisava de seu apoio. Covarde, queria estar no lado que a favorecesse. Pior ainda do que eu, ela nem fora capaz de escolher um lado, de assumir as conseqüências de uma escolha. Embora muito covardemente e influenciado pela família houvesse escolhido um lado, sofri cada efeito de minha opção, e sem reclamar, embora sofresse. Por mais que não concordasse, tinha que passar por aquilo.

A sombra do passado feliz era o que me trazia de volta aquele lugar, e me agradava a idéia de que eu iria para mais perto dele.

O bar estava aberto e vazio, e numa área mais reservada dele me instalei discretamente e pedi firewhisky. A garrafa inteira de uma vez. Matar-me a beber era a solução para se não uma morte prática, pelo menos um adiamento de minhas missões pessoais ou no mínimo a coragem que buscava.

DEUS! Era boa demais a sensação de fogo pela garganta. Matava os anseios e ansiedades, calava os medos e libertava as vontades. Uma dose foi suficiente para acalmar todas as inquietações, até que uma inquietação personificada entrou no bar na posse de seus cabelos flamejantes como o álcool naquele copo.

Tantos bares na Inglaterra, mais ainda no mundo. Porque não estava ficara na Grécia com suas lágrimas inúteis e incapazes de consertar qualquer um de seus problemas? Pelo menos não interferiria nos meus complicados problemas

Insano eu estava quando disse a ela as verdades que ela iria ouvir algum dia. Agora estava são em não querê-la ali, mas só em mente, o corpo deixou que ela ficasse ali.

-Vou beber com você, Malfoy – E acenou para a garçonete para que trouxesse o copo.

-Dizem que beber cura um bocado de dores, mas não sei se vai curar a sua, Weasley. Afinal, deve doer ser traída pelo irmãozinho amado, não é?

-Não sei se tanto quanto não ter ninguém para chorar, a não ser um copo de whisky de fogo no qual as suas lágrimas vão se misturar.

Não iria responder. O Whisky já fazia efeito e tudo em mim era involuntário. A vontade de responder, involuntariamente não era saciada e quando devia calar, a vontade era de falar e se cumpria.

O copo chegou e ela serviu-se da garrafa sobre a mesa.

-Mais uma dose, Malfoy?

-É claro que estou afim.

_N/A: Esse capítulo saiu super rápido, quase tudo de uma vez e o finalzinho também saiu muito rápido, apesar de eu ter tido um dia ou mais de intervalo entre um e outro . É um pouco curto esse capítulo, mas para o próximo prometo um pouco de ação individual do Draco, mas por enquanto nada de Gina. Só o castigo por ela ter tido aquele final no último livro. Quem não leu ainda não entende, mas ela merece, por aparentar personalidade e não ter absolutamente nenhuma :P __É um personagem que eu odeio, tamanha promessa de personalidade que ela faz e não cumpre, mas tudo bem, eu supero, porque o Draco desperta nela o melhor que ela tem e vice-versa._

_**Miaka-ELA** - Obrigada pela review, é muito bom quando alguém elogia, a gente se sente impulsionada e tem mais confiança pra escrever. Muito obrigada mesmo, foi um apoio e tanto. Ah, o Gui ser contrabandista foi um pouco apelação da minha parte, mas no fim achei legal o fato de ela se sentir "traída" por causa disso e no fim vai ter uma importância vital para a trama, aguarde! Depois de ter publicado os dois primeiros capítulos me arrependi de ter feito a fanfic em primeira pessoa e no ponto de vista do Draco, porque essa relação entre a Gina e o Gui e os outros irmãos também não vai ser muito bem descrita, mas calma que eu vou der um jeitinho e eu vou conseguir explicar os sentimentos dela também, tá? Mais uma vez obrigada e volte sempre_

_**Thaty** - ai, é tão bom ver que você está acompanhando a fanfic! Dá um estímulo imenso pra escrever. Muito bom, muito bom mesmo. Muito obrigada e continue acompanhando! Beijos!_


	6. Filosofias de bar

**Filosofias de bar**

-Porque você tem que me esperar pra brindar, Weasley?

-Dizem que dá azar.

-Amoroso ou sexual?

-Não sei... Mas é bom não abusar da sorte, não é mesmo.

-Acho que sua sorte sexual não tem como piorar.

-O que você está insinuando, Malfoy?

-Que você está há meses sem nem chegar perto do Sr-namorado-quase-perfeito-potter. Não me diga que não é verdade.

-Bem, há muito tempo não o vejo e essa é a única razão pela qual não estamos nos dando bem. Você vai brindar ou não?

-Tudo bem, eu brindo. Mas você está mentindo.

-Como assim, Malfoy? Está louco? Eu e Har...

-Eu ouvi a conversa com seu irmão, esqueceu?

-Mas... Bem, isso é totalmente errado...

Ela admitiu derrota.

-Nossa! Isto me amedrontou. Quantos anos você tem, Weasley, 5?

Mais uma dose inteira de whisky para cada um.

-É uma idade seguramente maior que a sua.

Como é que duas pessoas dessa idade eram capazes de discutir tão infantilmente como nós? Mas não acordei naquele momento!

-Pelo menos eu tenho uma vida sexual ativa.

-Eu também! – parecia seriamente insultada, como se a honra e o nome de sua família estivessem sujos. – Não... Não é verdade.

Seus olhos repentinamente se tornaram brilhantes e perderam-se no horizonte. Outra dose do whisky desceu rapidamente e ela nem pareceu sentir o fogo quando passou por sua garganta, continuou a divagar no horizonte.

-Há muito não sei o que é ser desejada...

Existe um velho ditado que diz que quando há alguma revelação intima que pede pra sair deve-se conta-la a alguém com quem divide um quarto num lugar longe de casa ou há um desconhecido em um bar. De certa forma nos encaixávamos em ambos os perfis.

-Harry não olha pra mim... E eu nem sei por quê... Acredito que seja algum desencanto.

-Talvez você não seja mais a mesma...

Voltou os olhos para mim, como se eu a compreendesse intimamente, como se a tivesse interpretado. Como se tivesse traduzido em palavras, inesperadamente, o que ela tinha em sua mente há séculos, os hieróglifos de suas idéias.

-Também acho isso, Malfoy. Também acho... – outra dose, e dessa vez ela sentiu o calor da bebida, tirou o casaco e sua voz já parecia afetada pelo álcool – acho que o Harry se fascinou muito com o que eu era na escola.

Outra dose pra mim e minha fraqueza já se manifestava

-Eu lembro de você na escola! Você era muito... Não sei! Você... devorava homens!

-Bhhhh! Malfoy, eles só gostavam de mim e eu gostava deles, mas eu SEMPRE gostei do Harry! Seeeempre!

-Não sei o que há demais naquele quatro-olhos.

-Você nunca conseguiria entender... Harry é o herói que qualquer menina gostaria de ter!

-Mas você não é qualquer menina!

-É verdade... Eu tenho muuita personalidade, e eu tenho cabelo vermelho!

-Sim, sim! Cabelo vermelho! Eu nunca estive na cama com alguém de cabelos vermelhos!

-Não saaabe o QUE ESTÁ perdeeendo!

Ela deu uma risadinha infantil e continuou a beber, a garrafa estava quase no fim.

-Sei... Devo saber...

Um silêncio que provavelmente seria muito constrangedor se por um acaso não estivéssemos bêbados pairou sobre a mesa e permaneceu por muito tempo. Não havia mais nada para falar, embora houvesse tanto a ser dito, ainda que no silêncio dos olhares. Por mais insano que pudesse estar alguma consciência maior do que a de quando estava sóbria me invadiu e soube que ela sentia o mesmo que eu. Não éramos tão diferentes afinal... Só um pouco diferentes, mas era essencialmente por culpa do meio que habitávamos e pelo qual fomos criados e educados. No fundo éramos ambos seres humanos perdidos num mar de sentimentos e direções erradas que nos davam, contraditórios e infelizes, condição básica do ser humano.

Mas nem tudo é obrigatório, tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa por nós. Ao menos por mim. Precisava reparar muitos erros e estava só nessa tarefa. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-Weasley?

-Bem, acho que pelo que nós bebemos você já pode me chamar pelo meu nome.

-Virgínia?

-Ginevra.

-Sempre achei que o fosse.

O assunto se desviou, ficaria para mais tarde, talvez quando estivéssemos sóbrios o suficiente para não nos chamarmos pelo primeiro nome.

-Mas a obsessão da minha família pela história do Rei Artur é muita...

-Você não gosta desse nome? É um nome nobre... Eu certamente colocaria em uma filha minha.

Mais um copo, dessa vez o conteúdo sorvido devagar.

-Você não parece ser o tipo de cara que planeja ter filhos.

-E não planejo mesmo. Só estou considerando a hipótese de algum dia eu ter filhos e se dentre eles houver uma menina, Ginevra é um bom nome para uma menina. Mas certamente eu não colocaria.

-Porque me lembra?

-Não, porque mulher nenhuma aceitaria um nome desses. Elas gostam de nomes comuns e sem significado.

-Minha mãe gosta desse nome.

-A sua mãe é uma excessão, eu quis dizer as mulheres que provavelmente se casariam comigo.

-Então já tem uma pretendente?

Ela também bebia mais uma vez do copo.

-Não, não tenho.

-Então como sabe o_ tipo_ de mulher com quem irá se casar?

-Ora, Weasley. _Se_ caso algum dia eu me casar certamente será com uma mulher de elite. E eu sei que essas mulheres têm muitos defeitos.

-Mas se têm tantos defeitos, porque casar-se com elas?

Gina sentava-se informalmente com as pernas cruzadas de maneira infantil e as roupas um tanto quanto desleixadas, os cabelos vermelhos estavam ainda desgrenhados e em contraste com a aparência selvagem o rosto demonstrava infantilidade, estando levemente rosado por causa da bebida. Suas sardas estavam tão bonitas, parecendo terem sido colocadas uma a uma sobre o rosto de maneira que todo o ambiente ao redor parecesse o plano de fundo de uma pintura. Pintura renascentista. Detalhista e cheia de significados, maiores ainda com a genuína interrogação em seu rosto depois daquele pergunta que me deixara sem resposta.

Mas a bebida enche a boca das pessoas quando nada têm a falar, e o contrário também ocorre, sendo o fluxo desse rio de palavras inversamente proporcional à necessidade das palavras de saírem quando se está bêbado.

-Porque eu elas não tem personalidade como você.

-Então não casaria com uma mulher que tenha personalidade?

-Casaria.

Ela esperava explicações.

-Mas seria muito fácil controlar uma mulher que tenha sido educada para a submissão. Ainda mais que eu só tenha aprendido a lidar com esse tipo de mulher...

-Vocês ricos...

-Mas veja bem, Ginevra! Por exemplo... Nós somos completamente diferentes. E acha que daríamos certo? Acha? Não. Além de sermos diferentes, você ainda tem uma personalidade indomável, que eu jamais algum dia seria capaz de controlar. Imagine se daríamos certo casados?

-Não... nunca!

De repente deu em nós dois uma intimidade típica de quem está bêbado. E rimos incontrolavelmente (admito que ela bem mais do que eu) por imaginarmos nós dois casados...

-Nunca... daríamos... certo! - Ela disse.

-Quem sabe? Algum dia... Acho que se odiarmos alguém essa pessoa está perdida. Se quiséssemos nos vingar de alguém poderíamos dar certo. Nosso poder destrutivo é bem grande juntos, eu imagino. E um casamento assim...

Mas o comentário que tinha o objetivo de ser cômico e fazer-nos rir ainda mais da nossa própria desgraça teve efeito reverso, e ela calou-se imediatamente. Antes mesmo da frase terminar. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu, não sem antes deixar algumas moedas sobre a mesa e pegar a garrafa com nada mais que um dedo de líquido e o casaco. Quanta memória para alguém fora de si. E caminhou em direção a porta, determinada, ainda que fazendo curvas demasiado longas entre as mesas e dando alguns passos em falso.

Não entendia nada do que havia se passado. O que foi que eu disse de errado? As mulheres reagem de maneira completamente estranha a algumas situações e elas nunca podem ser consideradas seres previsíveis. E talvez isso seja o motivo de amá-las e de odiá-las. Mas o mais importante, era que acima do amor e do ódio que se conflitavam, o que nos encanta é o feitiço que há nessa imprevisão. Deus sabe o quanto é bom sorrir escondido quando uma mulher tem uma crise de manhã, cedo, quando acabamos de acordar. Pode até te causar raiva, mas vale a pena por ter te feito sorrir.

Mas há quanto tempo eu não conseguia amar ou odiar uma delas? Talvez a Weasley. No ódio, claro. Eu me vingara dela tão rapidamente que nem tivera tempo para sentir algo, ficar feliz por ter havido revanche talvez... Mas ela não contava. Nem ela nem as outras. Eram apenas corpos frios que por fora demonstravam emoção alguma. Somente um calor superficial que demonstrasse que ainda estavam vivas e prontas para obter algum prazer superficial e vazio. Um copo de bebida, um cigarro, talvez uma arma, para terem a ilusão de que eram melhores que todo o resto da humanidade. Mas eram todos iguais. Somos todos iguais. Exatamente iguais.

E talvez nesse ponto eu estivesse enganado. Ginevra, demonstrara algo mais de emoção. Ela sentira, ao contrário de muitos que estavam sempre ao meu redor. Ela sentira, um sentimento ao menos. Raiva, amor, raiva por ter esse amor se encontrado de frente a um muro, decepção. Ela era diferente e sentia, ao contrário de mim, ao contrário de muitos que conhecia. Ela sentia e não tinha medo de se entregar ao que sentia. Quando quis chorar, chorou e chorou na frente de um completo desconhecido que havia lhe contado uma verdade dolorosa. Quando quis se castigar tentou e conseguiu. Tentou me castigar também ou qualquer que tenha sido sua intenção ao vir para esse bar, provavelmente tendo me encontrado e falhou ao me castigar e eu acabei magoando-a mais uma vez. Uma segunda vez e dessa vez nem sabia qual era o erro que tinha que consertar. E ela, sozinha, foi embora, sem tentar camuflar o que sentia, mesmo que eu não entendesse o que era.

Ela sentia! E sentia plenamente. Todo o mundo se encontrava num universo gelado e medroso e ela, com sua força aqueceu por um segundo a tortura eterna, aqueceu um pouco do meu mundo e foi embora deixando um pedaço dela adormecido em minha alma, pois tinha uma vida pra recomeçar.

Acabou sua influência, naqueles segundos, a vida tem mesmo disso. E agora, só me restava esperar e desejar que algum dia nossas vidas pudessem se encontrar.

Outra garrafa para digerir essa filosofia de bar, os acontecimentos e as reações de uma certa ruiva e mais algumas decisões que eu tinha tomado, antes de vir pra cá. Tanta coisa pra pensar...

_N/A: Sim, acho que a condição básica do ser humano é ser infeliz, é o que diferencia ele dos outros animais. Todos os outros simplesmente o são, enquanto nós ficamos questionando e não somos. Apesar de não me julgar infeliz, acho que sempre somos incompletos enquanto todos os outros seres se preocupam em viver completamente, bem com eles mesmos a não ser quando o homem se põe no caminho deles. Pobrezinhos._

_Também quero falar que vocês estão me deixando muito segura para escrever, com todas essas reviews lindas que vocês me mandam, e a qualidade da escrita e da história pode cair, mas não deixem de falar se notarem que isso aconteceu. Eu quero dar o meu melhor e as vezes posso não envergar que aquele ainda não é o meu melhor por excesso de auto-confiança._

_Outro aviso é sobre o tempo. Agora tô escrevendo muito rápido, porque tenho inspiração e tempo pra isso, mas quando não tiver, não se irritem! Estou fazendo sempre o meu melhor e não sou dessas de desistir não, então tenham paciencia, leiam, mandem reviews e sejam muito felizes!_

_Próximo capítulo:_

_Quando desejei tudo aquilo, não esperei que fosse tão rápido. E muito menos poderia imaginar que ela queria me ajudar, e ainda mais daquela forma!_

_**Miaka-ELA -** Obrigada por ter lido mais uma vez. Sim, ele merece. Uma das coisas que eu mais gosto de ler sobre o Draco é quando ele é tirado por alguém, quando alguém fala uma coisa que deixa ele com a cara no chão, e agora que eu estou escrevendo sobre ele, não pude deixar de fazer isso com ele! Obrigada por se dizer uma leitora fiel, me senti muito honrada!_

_**Thaty -** Não é que tratem ela assim por querer, é porque ela sempre foi a única menina no meio daquele monte de homem então sempre se acostumaram a defenderem a irmãzinha, a protegê-la e muitas vezes eles acham que esconder a verdade vai protegê-la, quando na verdade é temporário, porque a verdade sempre vem bater a porta, a gente tenha ou não vontade. O Harry foi outro que trata ela dessa maneira, mas de qualquer modo, pelo menos nessa fic eu farei justiça e ele terá o que merece! ;D_


	7. Propostas de Malucos

A primeira coisa que me lembro foi que a cama não estava nada confortável e xinguei-a mentalmente por ela ser tão dura e incômoda mesmo tendo custado tão caro, ainda de olhos fechados. Só quando abri os olhos me dei conta de que não estava em minha cama, e sim no chão. Havia caído do colchão depois de ter ficado horas acordado olhando para um ponto fixo no teto e percebendo que tudo ao redor girava vertiginosamente. Eu tinha cochilado uns dez minutos fora as horas que havia permanecido em estado de semi-sono em que ficava quando muito cansado e insone.  
A primeira dor foi nas costas, mas ao me levantar senti mais duas: de estômago e de cabeça, fora um desequilíbrio dos diabos. Não me lembrava de muita coisa depois de ter saído do bar e aberto a garrafa. Muito provavelmente devia ter bebido ela depressa, se me conhecia bem.  
Não tinha a menor idéia de que horas eram, apesar de uma certa noção do tempo oferecida pela fraca claridade que entrava pelas janelas fechadas. Ainda estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior e tendo reparado isso era um bom momento para um banho frio, que faria passar o porre. E do banho para a cozinha, comer um bom sanduíche reforçado e um suco bem doce para aumentar a glicose no sangue. Depois voltar para a cama, e tentar mais uma vez dormir.  
Quando bêbado, milhares de pensamentos giravam em minha mente. Parecia que a bebida despertava tudo que fosse possМvel, mas naquela ocasião em especial só conseguia pensar em comer, dormir e me sentir limpo. E foi o que fiz. Comi como um animal e bebi o suco de laranja muito mais doce do que o normal e instantaneamente o açúcar me melhorou, além de ter matado parcialmente a sede, conseqüência do álcool. Tudo muito bom, mas depois do banho e de estar alimentado a dor de cabeça que estava me matando falou mais alto e fechei as cortinas para evitar que a luz entrasse em meus olhos. E ali fiquei dessa vez olhando o escuro por horas até que no fim consegui adormecer, um cochilo fraco. Um barulho qualquer num apartamento próximo e acordava. Então ficava horas com a mente vazia, deitado, esperando o sono chegar e dormia um pouco mais, por alguns minutos até que algo ou eu mesmo me despertasse.  
Até os barulhos cessarem essa rotina de não pensar nada continuou e a dor latejando na cabeça lentamente cessou, foi embora. Mas ainda passei ali muito tempo. Tanto que houve um momento em que bateu à porta, mas eu não queria abrir. Estava disposto a deixar a pessoa na porta até que ela se cansasse e fosse embora. Mas a insistência e os toques na porta estavam fazendo voltar a dor de cabeça.  
-Vá embora - sussurrei meio gemendo, ainda sem forças pra gritar.  
Mas a pessoa continuava a bater. Então tive que abrir a porta.  
Mas fechei-a assim que a abri.  
-Maluca.  
-Eu ouvi isso, Malfoy!  
-Então sinta-se ofendida e vá embora, estou numa ressaca imensa.  
-Mas o assunto é muito sério.  
Estava sem forças para discutir também, abri a porta e me joguei num sofá e ela, mesmo sem ser convidada a fazê-lo, irritantemente se sentou no outro sofá  
-Então você sobreviveu a ontem?  
-É o que parece, Malfoy. Draco, como você pediu para eu te chamar.  
-Mas pode retirar o que eu disse. As coisas que uma pessoa bêbada fala não devem ser levadas em consideração.  
-Que seja, mas o que eu tenho a te propor é muito importante pra mim.  
-Céus, o que vocЙ quer?  
-Você está se sentindo bem, Malfoy?  
-Óbvio que não. Estou com ressaca! Fome e dor nas costas também. E some a isso tudo a dor de cabeça que você acabou de me devolver.  
-Eu posso fazer alguma coisa pra ajudá-lo?  
-Ir embora.  
-Vou ignorar. Porque se eu preciso falar com você isso implica que eu tenha que permanecer.  
Ela pôs-se de pé imediatamente, demonstrando estar disposta.  
-Onde é a cozinha?  
-Ali, na porta à direita.  
Ela entrou pela porta como se fosse dona da casa, e eu fui atrás dela.  
-O que você...  
-Vou fazer um chá e um lanche pra você. Precisa repor suas forças e recuperar sua saúde, Malf... Vou te chamar de Draco, mesmo que você não queira. É um nome legal! Ei, você se lembra de ter elogiado meu nome ontem?  
Ela abria freneticamente portas de armário a procura dos utensílios necessários para preparar a refeição enquanto falava.  
-Vá pra sua casa, tome conta da sua vida... -resmunguei desesperado  
-Malfoy, já disse que preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa séria.  
-Então diga e não se meta na minha vida nem na minha cozinha!  
Ela então parou na ação de abrir uma gaveta e olhou para mim, como que refletindo. Depois, devagar, terminou de abrir a gaveta e depositou a colher sobre o balcão da cozinha. Então fechou com a perna a gaveta, virou-se para mim e disse:  
-A notícia é complicada, então vou te falar aos poucos. Sente-se aqui - puxou- me em direção à cadeira e fez me sentar, como uma mãe faz a um filho teimoso - e eu te conto depois que você tiver terminado de comer.  
-Diga agora, Weasley.  
-Então está bem, durante a refeição.  
-Não estamos negociando.  
-Mas você vai precisar negociar depois do que eu te disser.  
Todo esse suspense estava me dando nos nervos.  
-Está bem, Weasley, mas seja breve.  
-Bem... Onde é que você guarda as folhas de chá?  
-Segunda gaveta so armário do seu lado.  
-Uhn... Bem organizado para um solteiro. Tem empregada?  
-Não, mas isso não vem ao caso. Diga logo a que veio!  
-Certo.  
Enquanto falava ela preparou, primeiro o chá  
-Está sem açúcar, para acabar com o efeito do alcool.  
Um pequeno gole e o amargo do líquido quase me matou, estava desprevenido, mesmo que ela tivesse avisado.  
-Agora... Um suco. Onde fica o suco?  
-Weasley, eu já tomei um suco bem doce hoje mais cedo, não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse um adolescente que bebe pela primeira vez.  
-Mas você se comportou como um ontem.  
-E você é o exemplo de como beber, não é mesmo?  
-Sim.  
Quanta petulância!  
-A propósito, quanta resistência pra bebida, heim, Weas...  
-Gina, por favor.  
-O que você fez?  
-Pra não morrer de ressaca que nem você?  
-É.  
-Simplesmente tomei esse chá que você tomou.  
-Ainda não fez efeito.  
-Engraçado, pra mim funcionou. Mas vai funcionar assim que você comer esse sanduíche.  
O sanduíche que eu mal tinha reparado que ela havia preparado parecia realmente apetitoso. Confesso até que parecia melhor que o que eu havia feito mais cedo. Comi de bom grado, afinal, ela o fez para mim e eu estava mesmo com fome, mesmo tendo comido mais cedo. E no fim das contas, não estava de todo mal.  
-Bem... Sabe aquilo que você disse ontem?  
-Sobre o quê?  
-Sobre casamento.  
Engasguei e ela veio me socorrer dando tapas em minhas costas. Ela estava maluca ou o que? E eu não falava só pelas pancadas.  
-Eu tinha razão. Você é maluca?  
-Me escuta Malfoy!  
-Não me venha com bobagens ou eu te expulso daqui.  
-Você precisa de dinheiro.  
-Não, não preciso.  
-Precisa. Porque meu irmão vai vir te cobrar a dívida hoje, já que antes de ontem você estava viajando e ontem e hoje você esteve ocupado.  
Meu Deus! Santa Weasley pra me lembrar de uma coisa dessas!  
-Meu Deus, eu estou perdido! Pretendia arranjar o dinheiro de forma rápida, vendendo o carregamento todo à algum cara rico, e em pouco tempo pagaria e teria dinheiro para mim.

-Não, não está!  
-Ah, boa samaritana! Não me diga tem o dinheiro e vai me dar?  
-Vou.  
Tudo se encaixou e reparei que seus olhos insolentes examinavam minhas reações. Apesar de estar ansiosa para uma resposta ou alguma reação mais interessante parecia achar tudo aquilo normal. Mas eu não reagi, também estava analisando, não a mim ou a ela, mas a situação em geral.  
De repente o mundo deu um giro de 360 graus e como é que não veio um oficial de justiça ou coisa que o valha parar tudo e dizer que tudo estava errado. Pus-me a andar de um lado para o outro. Como é que uma Weasley podia estar considerando uma hipótese de casamento com um Malfoy? De onde ela tirou essa idéia maluca? E a parte ruim é que eu sabia de onde. Da minha boca. Tudo bem que eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito, mas ela estava completamente fora de si e ainda por cima sóbria, me propondo uma coisa dessas.  
-Óbviamente que não sairá de graça.  
-Já entendi o que você quer e minha resposta será clara: não.  
-Você não vai conseguir arranjar o dinheiro.  
-Eu tenho o dinheiro.  
-Mas não interessa, passou do prazo e ele vai querer te matar. Principalmente depois do que você fez a ele e a mim! Eu posso te ajudar! Posso te proteger.  
-E o que você ganha com isso, Weasley?  
Um lampejo de ódio passou por seus olhos.  
-Só quero que você me ajude e em troca terei a vingança sobre meu irmão. Darei a ele uma lição. A ele e ao Harry - ela cutucou a ferida - por sempre me tratarem como idiota.  
-Parece um motivo justo, mas eu tenho que pensar.  
-Como assim, pensar? Você não pode pensar. Não dá tempo! A qualquer momento ele pode estar chegando! E esteja certo: ele vai chegar pronto pra te matar.

Quando desejei tudo aquilo, no dia anterior, não esperei que fosse tão rápido e muito menos podia imaginar que ela queria me ajudar e ainda mais daquela forma. Ela só podia estar louca. Mas o louco maior era eu, que aceitaria tudo aquilo. Não era exatamente só pelo dinheiro ou para salvar minha pela, mas eu ainda não sabia que não era. Não sabia por que estava cego. Ou talvez, apenas não quisesse enxergar.

* * *

_N/A: Obigada às duas meninas que sempre me mandam reviews, eu fico muito feliz e isso dá um gás enorme pra continuar escrevendo! Pode parecer pouco, mas eu realmente não esperava que fosse ganhar duas leitoras e pra mim é um presente ma.ra.vi.lho.so! E se tiver alguém lendo, manda review tb, pra eu sempre saber que tem alguém esperando pela estória e nunca deixar de lado (apesar do quê, só chovendo raio pra eu aandonar uma coisa pela metade, ainda mais sendo importante assim!). Desculpem a formatação se não der certo, mas é que não salvava com o Word e tive que salvar no bloco de notas. O mesmo vale pros acentos e mimimimi._

_**Miaka-ELA- **é um ponto de vista a se considerar. E na verdade, é mais ou menos isso que eu penso. Só que ela saiu mais pelo fato de a idéia poder dar certo e se encaixar no planos de vingança dela. Aliás, não quero que encarem isso de vingança como ódio mortal. É só mágoa acumulada por parte da Gina. Coitada, sempre tratada que nem idiota, quando descobre tem que fazer alguma coisa pras pessoas respeitarem ela e o direito dela de saber e escolher as coisas! Brigada mais uma vez pela review._

_**Thaty- **Eu também tenho pena dela. Porque o Harry sempre trata ela como secundária nos planos dela. E eu acho que é só atração física que ele sente por ela. Não é amor, nem carinho. Até pela Cho ele sentia uma coisa a mais (e olha que eu odeio a Cho). Brigada pela Review_


	8. Ordem nos Pensamentos

Ninguém nunca me perguntou e por isso nunca precisei responder que, sinceramente, na minha cabeça a idéia de casamento nunca se passara. Pra mim casamento era o aprisionamento de duas pessoas em nome de um ideal inexistente de amor verdadeiro, embora eu acreditasse, não de maneira piegas e cafona no amor. E pra mim só existia um. Não, amor pra mim não era redenção de todos os pecados, fonte de perdão, calma, compreensão e todas essas coisas que os românticos pregam. Pra mim o amor é um sentimento claramente distinguível: é quando há atração física, mental e intelectual e as duas últimas superam a primeira. Primeiramente, casamento é pra pessoas que se amam, para pessoas que cegamente enxergam no cônjuge um amor verdadeiro e eterno.

Amor eterno não existe. Sempre existirá um momento em que ele acabará. Assim como não existe fidelidade. Os que o foram até agora é porque não estiveram nas situações e circunstâncias propícias para que isso acontecesse. Talvez se você estivesse comprometido com outra pessoa que não a que está agora e a encontrasse, não haveria infidelidade por tudo que a pessoa representa pra você?

O casamento é uma contradição aos instintos humanos e à liberdade. Também à lógica. Como é que se pode saber que a pessoa à quem você jura amor eterno, fiel e verdadeiro é mesmo a pessoa certa? É um risco que as pessoas assumem. Um risco, uma chance mínima à qual você se agarra, uma vez que existem 6 bilhões de pessoas no mundo que poderão certamente preencher esse "vazio no coração". É estupidez um casamento por amor. Pra que correr o risco de se decepcionar com alguém por quem você supostamente daria a vida?

Mas um casamento sem amor, um contrato era algo a se pensar. Todo casamento é mesmo de interesse. Você se casa por estar interessado no dinheiro, na companhia, nas propriedades, no poder ou no suposto amor sentido pela outra pessoa (Mais uma vez, aposta. Como é que se pode afirmar que alguém te ama e que estaria disposto a fazer o mesmo por você?). Porque não assumir os interesses de uma vez? Assim ninguém se magoa, principalmente se não há sentimento por nenhuma das partes... Um simples contrato, uma peça teatral, onde fingiríamos apaixonados, mas por trás desse falso sentimento, haveria um sentimento de ódio, de vingança. Mesmo que eu não acreditasse que ela desse certo. Nunca deu para mim, não daria para ela, mas eu também precisava salvar minha pele.

Minhas visões amargas sobre o amor tinham motivo. A decepção que sofrera quando mais novo, nos tempos de guerra, quando só se confia em quem se ama. Pansy me deixara para se proteger, quando até as coisas piores que havia feito, havia feito, de certa forma por ela. Não direi que a amava, porque estaria mentindo, mas o que sentira por ela era algo digno de retribuição ao menos. Mas eu não ligava para isso mais, embora algumas cicatrizes ainda estivessem abertas. Não deixei de acreditar nos sentimentos, só não acreditava naqueles que não fossem meus, me cercando num mundo solitário e vazio, onde só eu importava. Foi aí que começaram meus erros e tropeços, mas isso não importava agora.

Me sentia perdido num mundo tão pequeno. Se ao menos esses sentimentos pudessem me alcançar...

Casar com uma Weasley estaria fora de cogitação caso ouvesse algum sentimento. Um "amor"... Mas como não havia nada, apenas uma troca de favores, seria totalmente plausível. Casamento por interesse e totalmente combinado, pra não haver problema algum. Depois, eu poderia facilmente fazer o que me trouxera de volta a Londres, desde que a farça durasse apenas um mês. Mais que isso e poderia ser tarde de mais.

Agora, com os pensamentos em ordem, tudo seria mais fácil e a resposta que eu daria a Weasley iria numa carta:

"Cara (ou seria minha cara?) Gina,

Agora que temos que fingir relacionamento sério, compromisso e casamento temos que entrar logo em um acordo. Eu não quero seu dinheiro, eu tenho parte do dinheiro para pagar e algum dia ainda te retribuirei a parte que você vai completar na quantia necessária, mas estou mais preocupado em salvar minha querida pele. Você quer vingança, e mesmo que eu não ache que isso vá dar certo, vou te ajudar, pois creio que nossa fase infantil de discussões idiotas já passou e temos que cooperar em prol de nós mesmos.

Como você recomendou, já saí de casa e o prazo para pensar que você me deu, que era de apenas duas horas já está se acabando. Então minha resposta é sim. Eu caso com você, e te encontro amanhã onde quer que você queira. Mas hoje eu preciso fazer outra coisa muito importante.

(um pouco) seu,

Draco Malfoy"

"Querido (querido é melhor que caro, nesse caso, mais romântico) Draco,

Fico muito feliz em saber que você aceitou minha humilde oferta e que irei salvar sua pele (agora quem está em minhas mãos?) e que iremos nos casar. Espero que tenha um terno elegante que tenha sobrado dos seus dias de glória, porque como você já deve saber vou mandar uma foto para o Gui. Ele verá nossa [ireal[/i felicidade e tentará falar pro resto da família, mas aí eu o chantagearei (parece que conjugar esse verbo está tornando uma constante em minha vida).

Será na Grécia porque não será válido aqui, e depois que tudo acabar nem precisaremos entrar com processo de divórcio, o que facilitará nossas vidas.

(nada) sua,

G. Weasley"

"Já mencionei que tudo não pode passar de um mês? Eu também tenho uma vida além do nosso lindo amor

D.M."

"Sim.

G. Weasley"

"Tenho pressa, então arrume os papéis logo e tudo o mais que for necessário para que possamos logo acabar com isso.

D.M."

"Sugira um lugar para nos encontrarmos amanhã mesmo para acerto de detalhes, lá naquela terra maldita."

G.W."

"Não chame aquela terra de maldita. Tem lugares bonitos por lá...

D.M"

"Então sugira um, porque só vi desgraça lá

Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy (parece que não será de todo ruim)"

Ainda estávamos nos dando ao luxo de brincadeiras como aquelas... Algumas brincadeiras têm o péssimo dom de se tornarem pesadelos.

"Praia Vroulidia em Xios, ao amanhecer. Leve biquíni e protetor solar, porque o sol forte das praias gregas não fará bem para suas sardas.

Qualquer nome fica bem com um Malfoy ao fim.

D. M."

"Também não fará bem pra sua pele branca e nem pro seu cabelo que mamãe cuida, mas estarei lá.

G.W"

"Esteja.

Draco Malfoy"

Agora, só me faltava uma pequena coisa a fazer antes de voltar a terras gregas. Visitar quem mais me importava nessa vida. A única pessoa a quem realmente eu devia alguma coisa, principalmente depois dos passos em falso que havia dado em relação a ela.

Minha mãe tinha apenas dezenove anos quando se casou com meu pai e a seu nome de solteira Narcisa Black foi adicionado o sobrenome Malfoy, que carregava consigo toda uma história de tragédias sentimentais e pessoais, uma maldição para a Black mais nova. Em toda a linhagem, não havia notícias de uma só pessoa que tenha sido feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz. Talvez eles achassem que fossem felizes, afinal todo e qualquer ensinamento ou sentimento de certo ou errado, justo e injusto, bom e mau que me fora transmitido era completamente distorcido.

Não sei realmente se minha mãe se casou por amor. Talvez ela amasse meu pai e esperasse que fossem felizes, mas dizem que os Black também eram uma família com os mesmos ideais dos Malfoy. O que realmente importa é que mesmo que ela tenha esperado ser feliz não foi. Sempre soube do envolvimento do futuro marido com a magia negra, mas acho que não esperava que ele fosse obcecado por isso. No fundo, toda mulher tem a ilusão romântica de que é amada, quando nem sempre isso é verdade. Eu por exemplo, nunca vi uma demonstração sequer de amor por parte de meu pai a ela, somente ela se matando por ele e por mim e nós nunca retribuindo o sentimento que existia nela.

Sei que ela esperava que meu pai sempre me protegeria e faria tudo para meu bem estar e para me manter afastado do perigo, mas a ilusão se acabou, acho eu, desde que nasci. Minhas primeiras memórias de meu pai são exatamente as de ele me contando histórias fantásticas de como os comensais da morte haviam aniquilado milhares de pessoas e feito todo mundo gostar deles. E eu, no meu frenesi infantil de saber que meu pai era herói, concordava em guardar segredo sobre aquilo até mesmo para a mamãe, que no fim das contas não podia saber de nada, porque era mulher, e consequentemente, muito fraca. Se eu contasse a verdade a ela, ela iria ficar muito triste. Acho que isso era o máximo de amor que ele podia dar a ela - esconder dela que me transformava em uma miniatura dele próprio. E isso era o que ela mais temia.

Tanto que impotente, implorara a mim e a ele que eu me mantivesse longe dos comensais. Mas era tarde, já havia sofrido lavagem cerebral e juntei-me a eles. Para desgosto de minha mãe, aos dezessete anos já tinha a marca negra tatuada na pele, mas ela sabia que a cicatriz ficaria na alma. Provavelmente aquilo mexeu muito com seus pensamentos, e me parece que sua sanidade só permaneceu até o fim da guerra, só até que ela garantisse minha sobrevivência. Sua exaustão mental alcançou um ápice exatamente um dia após a prisão de meu pai. Mesmo que meu pai tenha sido um covarde (talvez essa característica seja mesmo de família), minha mãe nutria algum sentimento por ele e mais ainda por saber que ele era o pilar financeiro e emocional da casa, uma vez que ele se fingia de forte para manter a todos nós falsamente fortes também. Já no dia em que ele foi embora ela não estava bem. Lembro-me de ter se entupido de poções e remédios para dormir e quando acordou, às seis da tarde do dia seguinte já não falava coisa com coisa. Seu assunto era meu pai, e sempre Lucius, Lucius, Lucius e sua expressão não tinha mais a mesma vida de antes.

Tanto sofrimento, antes escondido propriamente agora se mostrara claramente. Sofrimento em arriscar a própria vida por um filho inconseqüente que havia agido por impulso, movido por um rancor infantil, pavor em perder o único filho por culpa de sua, ela achava, incompetência em educá-lo e ensiná-lo a fazer escolhas. Talvez ela fosse mesmo a culpada, afinal eu nunca havia feito uma escolha sequer, depois de sair de casa tive de aprender a viver. Mas ela não era totalmente culpada, nem inocente. Ninguém realmente é.

Mas então, por causa da minha total falta de tato e de sensibilidade eu fui embora de casa. Era um peso para a minha consciência vê-la todos os dias, naquele estado, ainda que cuidada pelas enfermeiras... Toda a culpa de tudo que lhe aconteceu era de certa forma minha. Desde que nasci, ela sempre estivera a um passo da loucura, ao tentar me proteger dos delírios do meu pai, mesmo que sua obsessão ainda fosse bastante branda.

Agora, na porta do seu quarto, era hora de encarar, pela primeira vez em muito tempo tudo aquilo, toda essa história que me trazia tanta dor.

A enfermeira que havia sido contratada logo que fora diagnosticada estava ao lado de sua cama, mas eu não me importava com ela, nem que o quarto fosse pequeno se comparado ao que ela tinha na mansão, mas ainda mantinha um pouco do luxo que pude lhe dar por desencargo de consciência.

O que me importava era ela. Aquela figura alta e imponente, magra e ainda com uma feição de superior, mesmo que houvesse algumas rugas em seu rosto e que houvesse cansaço e tristeza em seus olhos, com os cabelos que antes já se confundiam com branco agora totalmente tomado pela cor, penteados e presos. Ainda era tão altiva...

Demorou algum tempo para que ela me visse, e ainda demorou algum tempo olhando fixamente em meus olhos, lendo-me, perscrutando minha alma, reconhecendo minha consciência, visitando meus pensamentos. E depois de ter me reconhecido, ou talvez de ter me distinguido de alguma alucinação, seus olhos brilharam, não sei de que sentimento. E saiu de sua garganta um nó de lucidez, desprezo, rancor e mágoa, numa voz ríspida. Foi como se cuspisse ou vomitasse as palavras:

-Olá, Estranho Jovem Senhor Draco Alya Malfoy.

_N/A: Alya, o nome do meio que eu inventei pro Draco é uma estrela, também chamada de Theta Serpentis. Eu tava procurando um nome do meio de estrela pra ele, porque na família Black todos têm nomes de estrela. A mãe dele é uma Black, então fui determinada nisso. Então fui olhar no registro dos nomes de estrelas nomes começados por "A", porque achava que entre Draco e Malfoy deveria ter um nome com "A" e encontrei esse nome Serpentis (aliás, é o nome da constelação onde ela se encontra também) e como vocês já devem saber, Draco pode significar Dragão ou Grande Serpente. O nome se encaixou perfeitamente a ele! Além do quê, imagine uma mala ou um pertence qualquer com essas inicias? D.A.M. Cara, isso deixa qualquer uma louca! Mas não se preocupem, olhei primeiro pra ver se a JK tinha dado algum nome do meio pra ele e só depois disso é que o rebatizei de Draco Alya Malfoy._

_Alya é o nome de um dos Ancestrais do Profeta Muhhamed (Maomé para os Cristãos). Como muitos devem saber, o povo islâmico foi um dos precursores da astronomia e da matemática tendo desde os primórdios de sua civilização estudado as estrelas. Por isso, a maioria das estrelas registradas até hoje mantem os nomes comuns de origem Árabe, mas tendo também_ _um nome ocidental. (nós ocidentais somos lixo, apesar de o nome ser para estudo, não justifica muito)_

_Esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais porque ando bem atarefada e por isso não prometo o próximo capítulo para logo. Mas enquanto isso leiam as outras fanfics (tenho que vender meu peixe, né, minha gente?)_

_**Tre Star - **Obrigada por comentar, fico muito feliz de ter notícias que alguém está lendo. Hahaha, confusão vai dar mesmo. No sentido literal da palavra... Continue lendo, comentando e muito obrigada!_

_**Thaty- **Então vai lá ler agora o sétimo e esse novinho em folha! Brigada mais uma vez!_


	9. Primeiro encontro

Primeiro encontro.

Ah, o quente solo grego. Era chegada a hora de viver um pouco mais e amargurar menos. Sofrer menos por causa do passado e tentar não sofrer pelo presente, porque o lugar era anestésico, entorpecente, pelo menos para mim. Enquanto estava em seu solo estava protegido de qualquer tragédia, mesmo as gregas. Nada me atingia, nenhum problema pessoal, sentimental ou coisa que o valha. Eu era totalmente sozinho ali, só meus pensamentos me acompanhavam. Pela primeira vez eu iria dividir o silêncio escaldante daquele lugar com alguém.

Mas o que me incomodava era esse certo alguém. Uma Weasley? Era extranha toda a nossa cordialidade e educação, fingindo que estávamos de bem e não estávamos. A rixa nunca terminaria, mas talvez para me salvar a trégua era válida e ela queria se vingar, idiota que era. Tudo bem, entraríamos no jogo, jogaríamos, venceríamos e iríamos embora com mais uma importante vitória para encher nossa estante. Uma perspectiva animadora...

Estava na praia desde às quatro da manhã. Não tinha sono e tinha muito a pensar. Papel nas mãos, sentado na areia, a listar o que ia fazer e a escrever recomendações para planos. Estava longe no lugar onde certamente tinha alguém que dependia de mim, que precisava de mim e a quem eu estava disposto a dar tudo que pudesse. Mesmo que ela não quisesse minha ajuda. Talvez tenha querido antes, mas eu não estava lá. Dessa vez, estaria. Perdi-me nesses pensamentos, planejando, calculando e escrevendo recomendações e mais recomendações e pedindo, quase implorando a Mary, a enfermeira, que me ajudasse naquilo. Talvez por ser um Malfoy ela não confiasse em mim e era pela educação e personalidade Malfoy que me feria tanto o orgulho implorar, doía tanto , ainda que por uma boa causa. E no meio de uma série de argumentos foi que cabelos de fogo apareceram na minha visão, caminhando devagar, com ar de cansaço notável no rosto à distância e com uma curiosidade de matar.

-A boa e velha pontualidade inglesa... Estamos na Grécia, não precisamos nos preocupar com isso, aqui me parece ser o oposto.

Eu apenas sorrira, não tinha muito a falar. Melhor que o sorriso respondesse tudo

-O que estava escrevendo, Draco?

Primeiro: Ela me irritava com a intimidade, eu não era acostumado a ver isso em pessoas que eu conhecia de maneiras estranhas. Segundo: Quando ela chegou a mim, já tinha guardado os papéis há tempos. Será que ela não percebia que eu não queria comentar o assunto?

-Nada que te interesse, Weasley.

Ela sentara-se ao meu lado, quase despencando.

-Tudo bem, estou morta de sono, não vou insistir nisso.

-Não dormiu bem?

-Até demais. Eu sempre durmo muito, mas hoje tive de acordar cedo.

-Sei...

-Sabe? Você também está sofrendo com isso? -Seu tom era descontraído

-Não. Na verdade eu quase nunca durmo.

Então a conversa se encerrou naquele ponto e ela se deitou na areia, os cabelos compridos e vermelhos se espalharam pela areia e a areia branca neles, dando a impressão de que os fios eram o céu numa noite de frio e a areia as estrelas. Deve ter sido a visão mais bonita que eu já tinha visto, e a conversa demorou ainda mais a ser retomada, tamanho meu encantamento. Seu rosto se converteuem uma expressão de admiração e ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio do lugar deserto:

-Esse lugar é realmente lindo, Draco. Você tem bom gosto.

-Bem, eu só tinha vindo aqui uma vez, mas não é uma paisagem que se possa desprezar. Acho que foi o mais bonito que vi daqui.

-Definitivamente - sua voz parecia séria - Da até vontade de dormir! - Ela bocejou preguiçosamente, se espalhando e acomodando na areia macia.

-E então? Vamos combinar logo, agora que já viu o lugar bonito que queria na Grécia! Tenho pressa, tenho muito a resolver, Weasley!

-Sim...

Ela se levantou e sacudiu os cabelos retirando de maneira não muito eficiente a areia dos fios de fogo.

-Bem. Vou te expicar tudo que tem na minha cabeça e depois você pode acrescentar, mas por favor, não complique as coisas.

Deixaria ela falar. Quanto mais rápido aquilo se resolvesse, mais tempo eu teria para resolver os outros problemas, ainda que a distância. Os que tinha deixado na Inglaterra.

-Eu soube que ele mandou alguém me vigiar.

Mas minha língua implorava para responder

-Quem é?

-Não te interessa, mas está do meu lado.

-Como é que você tem certeza?

-Eu tenho certeza.

Não tinha não. Eu era o exemplo vivo de que nunca se pode confiar em decisões e escolhas. E muito menos na certeza das pessoas, essa era a coisa de que mais se tinha que desconfiar. Ninguém sabe até quando a certeza das pessoas dura. Elas podem falhar no último momento, ou no primeiro passo. Como eu já tinha provado antes, dos dois lados da moeda.

-Então está bem, vamos fingir que tem certeza, Weasel.

Ignorou-me e seguiu adiante.

"Então, nos casaremos legalmente, faremos uma cerimônia religiosa simples, daqui mesmo - andei me informando e são muito bonitas - mandaremos os documentos e fotografias para ele através do nosso espião duplo. Eu pago sua dívida amanhã mesmo, mas precisaremos ficar juntos por mais algum tempo depois do casamento, porque ele vai nos procurar. Também vamos mandar os documentos de uma suíte de hotel para nossa Lua-de-Mel.

Depois disso, ele vai falar com o Harry, mas não vai falar com o resto da família, porque sabe que eles matariam a você e a mim e aí estarei vingada e você salvo, porque eu exigirei que para que nos separemos ele te deixe vivo, principalmente porque você pagou suas dívidas e foi honrado comigo. Mas não se esqueça, é pra parecer que nos gostamos e que tudo que ele viu de desavença entre nós foi um mal entendido."

-E como vai explicar que você não sabia do envolvimento dele com o tráfico?

-Você estava tentando me proteger.

-Assim como ele tentou fazer?

Eu realmente a tinha magoado, mas graças a deus, ela não se deixou abalar.

-Direi que confiava no seu amor, e que você já tinha me contado o seu envolvimento, mas que só não tinha me contado pela falta de tato que tinha com os sentimentos. E tinha medo de me magoar.

-Que profundo, Weasley!

-Gina, por favor! Afinal, nós vamos nos casar...

Houve mais silêncio e ela se deitou na areia, olhando o céu que agora começava a brilhar mais forte

-E como nos conhecemos?

Deitei-me a seu lado.

-Pensei nisso também... Depois da briga com o Harry e da minha vinda ignorada por ele até aqui, eu me cansei de ter que viver às sombras dele e mandei uma carta terminando tudo, essa parte é verdade, e resolvi me entregar ao primeiro homem que vi, essa parte não, e aí descobri que estava apaixonada por você e você também tinha se apaixonado por mim pela minha beleza, inteligência e bom coração - ela fazia gestos teatrais para ilustrar cada qualidade.

-Pensei que a modéstia fosse uma virtude Malfoy.

Me virei para ela e vi que ela sorria calmamente, mesmo que em seus olhos houvesse mágoa. Estava aprendendo a simular sentimentos. Pelo menos era uma evolução depois das mentiras mal contadas que eu a vira pregar.

-Agora que sou a futura Senhora Malfoy...

Espirituosa, essa Weasley... Para quem vinha de um ninho de ratos, era um humor bastante irônico e requintado. Talvez fosse a mágoa, que faz coisas incríveis com o ponto de vista das pessoas.

Outra vez naquela manhã, o silêncio predominou sobre nossas palavras e só houve o silêncio do céu que contemplávamos e o barulho apaziguador do mar. O mundo poderia cair sobre nós, que nenhum dos dois perceberia, tão absortos que estávamos em nossos pensamentos, que talvez, tivessem se entrelaçado.

-É engraçado não é?

-A maneira como fomos nos unir, você diz?

-Exatamente! Como será que nossas vidas serão depois que tudo acabar?

-Olha, Weasley...

-Gina!

-Gina, eu garanto que depois tudo voltará ao normal. Viveremos nossas vidas normalmente e você será somente Ginevra Weasley.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley.

-Ainda estou em dúvida se o Malfoy ficaria bem em seu nome.

-Acho que sim...

Então ela virou-se de bruços e continuou a conversar, apoiada nos cotovelos. Os cabelos cheios de areia voltanto ao meu ponto de vista.

-Sabe, Draco... Acho bom que estejamos nos dando bem... Seria impossível obter algum avanço se não deixássemos de lado nossas rivalidades infantis.

De repente, às costas dela, bem ao longe, uma pessoa vinha sozinha, caminhando devagar e trazendo ao lado um cão enorme. Me preocupava a cor dos cabelo.

-Rivalidades infantis à parte, você não acha que seria melhor se pagássemos agora seu irmão?

-Eu não tenho o dinheiro aqui.

-Mas ele está aqui.

Ela pensou ser uma brincadeira, mas quando olhou a expressão séria que eu fazia, convenceu-se.

-Está? Onde?

-Bem atrás de você, mas não olhe. Ele ainda não te percebeu aqui, e eu nem sei como, pela cor desses cabelos...

-Vamos encenar! Vamos! É melhor que ele veja com seus próprios olhos.

-Está bem, mas o que vamos fazer, Weas... Gina?

Ela se aconchegou em meu peito e começou a cena.

O irmão ainda demorou bastante para se dar conta que tinha outra Weasley ali, mesmo que a praia estivesse completamente vazia naquela manhã à excessão dele, do cão e de nós, ali deitados na areia branca. Ela cochichara em meu ouvido que eu passasse as mãos em seus cabelos devagar, o que confesso: não foi um trabalho duro a se fazer.

Quando o outro Weasley finalmente se deu conta de que sua irmã e um Malfoy estavam deitados romanticamente nas areias de uma bela praia grega era impossível distinguir cabelos e rosto, tão raivoso estava. Fosse qualquer fosse sua reação nos segundos seguintes, eu já havia me arrependido profundamente.

Gina também parecia arrependida, mas levou até o fim a farça. Sentou-se na areia e disse entre dentes:

-Como vai, Gui?

-Eu é quem pergunto.

-Vou bem, como pode ver.

O cão foi em direção à Ginny e foi o único momento em que ela sorriu verdadeiramente depois de saber da presença do irmão. Abraçou-o forte, como se fosse o único que merecesse alguma demonstração de carinho.

-Olá Scraps!

-O que está fazendo aqui com ele? - Weasley interrompia a interação entre a irmã e o cão.

Eu era mero espectador, não me atrevia a participar.

-Estamos combinando algumas coisas.

-Que coisas?

O tom das vozes estava aumentando e meu arrependimento era proporcional.

-Coisas sobre... nosso casamento.

Ele até soltou a guia do cão, um enorme labrador amarelo, que veio se sentar ao meu lado tranquilamente.

-Você está louca ou o quê?

Era a mesma pergunta que eu queria fazer. Como é que diz as coisas assim?

-Talvez esteja.

Ela ficou de pé, e atmosfera foi tão tensa que eu também tive que ficar de pé. Pelo menos seria mais fácil correr caso precisasse.

-Talvez? Você ESTÁ louca, definitivamente.

-Não estou não.

Ela tomou minha mão.

-Nós nos amamos - ela disse com convicção e creio que meu rosto desmentia o que ela disse. - E vamos nos casar logo logo.

-Vou contar pros nossos irmãos!

-Não vai não, porque você não gostaria que eu morresse, gostaria? - Um a zero para Gina. - Ele te deve dinheiro e vai te pagar. Você não vai querer ficar sem seu dinheiro, vai? - Dois a zero - E além do mais, se nossos pais souberem, vão achar que a culpa é sua de eu ter me envolvido com um Malfoy, porque no fim, eu sei que eles te mandaram milhões de recomendações quando souberam que eu viria pra cá.

Placar final: Três a zero. Mas existem os bons e os maus perdedores e já era sabido que Weasleys tinham o péssimo hábito de serem maus perdedores.

-E você, Malfoy?

Não é nada agradável ser intimidado por um Weasley, especialmente quando ele está armado de um cão enorme que se põe de pé quando o dono fala mais alto com outra pessoa.

-Eu o quê?

Apesar do despeito, eu tinha medo.

-Cuidado com minha irmã! Não toque nela ou eu te mato. Hoje estou desarmado e não digo isso pelo fato de não ter comigo minha varinha, mas se fizer algo a ela que eu não aprovo, eu te mato.

-Não sem antes eu te devolver o dinheiro. Certo?

Um soco muito forte me atingiu no rosto e caí no chão a partir daí, só me atingiram golpes de sorte.

O primeiro:

-Se tocar nele, Gui, você irá me atingir. Tire suas mãos dele!

Interpôs-se entre nós minha heroína.

O segundo:

O cão começou a morder a canela do dono, puxando-o para longe dali. Meu herói Scraps.

Mas antes de sair uma promessa ou desafio ou desaforo ou coisa que o valha:

-Você ainda me paga, Malfoy!

E cuspiu a maldição. Dizem que as pragas dos Gregos são as piores, ainda que ele não tivesse nascido ali, confesso que foi o momento em que mais me arrependi de ter aceitado aquela bobagem de vingança com a Weasley. E o pior é que nem sabia se ele só queria o dinheiro ou se queria também meu sangue.

Infelizmente era tarde e só coube a mim deixar que Gina cuidasse do soco e entre um cuidado e outro me dissesse:

-Me desculpe por isso. Prometo que te livro dessa.

Deu-me pena o real arrependimento que vi em sua voz de ter me colocado naquela enrascada e aquele primeiro encontro entre Weasleys e Malfoy era um mau presságio.

_N/A: Essa semana não tenho aula porque tem olimpíadas na escola, e como eu não sou esportista de equipe (só futebol e basquete com as amigas :D) não participo. Vou ter tempo pra escrever, isso se tiver inspiração, então prometo tentar escrever mais um ou dois capítulos ainda essa semana. Ai, mini-férias, que felicidade! Vou nadar, ir no cinema dia de semana, passear com minha cachorra! IHA! E vocês podem ler enquanto isso. _

_**Thaty- **Continua mandando reviews! E tenha paciencia, porque agora vai esquentar a história:D_


	10. Os fortes argumentos de Gina Weasley

Os fortes argumentos de Gina Weasley

Então, depois de recuperado dos golpes graças à ajuda de Gina Weasley, fomos rapidamente enviar uma carta, que continha o dinheiro que devíamos ao outro Weasley. Combinamos de nos encontrar no dia seguinte, em um restaurante para acertar alguns últimos detalhes, ela disse que o

andamento dos papéis do casamento já estava bastante adiantado, e que no dia seguinte, assinaríamos se pudéssemos os documentos, mas que a cerimônia aconteceria mais tarde, dois ou três dias depois do casamento civil, enquanto seu vestido chegava da Inglaterra.

Ela foi embora e me deixou sozinho e eu tinha outras cartas e recomendações a escrever, tinha ainda de terminar o que tinha começado a escrever na praia. E até as quatro da manhã aqueles planos continuaram enchendo minha cabeça com exceção das vezes que parara para comer. Até que finalmente o cansaço me venceu e fui tomar banho e descansar.

Mas uma vez não dormia, como eu já esperava e restaram-me pensamentos. Mil pensamentos confusos e misturados a lembranças, muito parecidos com sonhos. Talvez fossem mesmo sonhos, e eram, mas é que já não era acostumado a sonhar. Há muito não dormia a ponto de sonhar.

Narcisa Malfoy descia uma escada enorme com um longo vestido branco e chorava sangue. No fim, o sangue que ela chorava entranhava-se em seus cabelos e ela se tornava Gina Weasley, que tinha os lábios tão vermelhos que parecia morrer de frio. Também tremia muito, estava de dar dó. Então Draco Malfoy retirava seu casaco preto e dava a ela, mas ela o abraçava e em agradecimento retirava o vestido branco e revelava-se usando um outro vestido, azul claro, que usava junto com o casaco de Draco.

Quando acordei, levei algum tempo para assimilar o sonho, não era eu no sonho, eu era mero expectador ali, naquela cena, e nada pude entender.

Quem era quem e porque eu sonhara aquilo? E ainda eram só seis da manhã: não consegui dormir mais e tudo aquilo ficou girando e girando em minha cabeça. Em um certo ponto os pensamentos tomaram proporções incontroláveis, passando ao ponto de me deixarem com dor de cabeça, tão complexos que eram e decidi tomar café logo. Saí do hotel, o mesmo de sempre, e fui à primeira padaria que encontrei, diferente da que sempre tomava café da manhã quando me hospedava naquele hotel. Sempre ia a uma padaria melhor, no centro da cidade, uma confeitaria onde se comia com os olhos antes mesmo de satisfazer o próprio apetite. Naquela padaria simples da periferia de Atenas, uma mocinha que não aparentava mais do que quinze anos atendia no balcão e rapidamente pôs uma mesa na área externa da padaria, no passeio, onde me serviu algumas tortas, pão, leite e café. O café era gelado, tipicamente grego, mas pedi a ela que me trouxesse só um pouco do café quente que o resto do mundo tomava. Ela aceitou simpaticamente o pedido e foi buscar lá dentro o café, e enquanto isso comia o pão e o leite, esperando pelo café quente. Mas, mais uma vez,

avistei cabelos vermelhos, longos. Era Gina que logo me viu e se convidou para sentar à mesa. E bem à vontade, serviu-se da torta que estava sobre a mesa, me cumprimentando com um "Bom dia" cordial.

A garçonete trouxe-me o café e perguntou em Grego o que iria querer minha namorada. Ri em resposta e expliquei que ela não era minha namorada, e que ela não entendia Grego, que eu lhe pergutaria o que iria querer e depois a chamaria para pedir a comida. A menina voltou com um sorrisinho no rosto e sentou-se no balcão, através da janela de vidro nos observava com admiração. Talvez não tenha acreditado que não éramos namorados, mas isso não importava.

-Ela perguntou o que você queria e eu pergunto o mesmo.

-Queria essa torta aqui, são deliciosas - e apontou para a metade de torta que havia deixado sobre a mesa - e o que você me recomenda para

beber?

-Recomendo que você me diga o que veio fazer por aqui se combinamos que viria só para o almoço. E para beber recomendo o café daqui, mas é gelado. Aliás, pode ficar com o meu, porque eu pedi café quente e nem toquei neste aí.

-Um verdadeiro cavalheiro, Draco! Por favor, seja cavalheiro outra vez e peça à garçonete o que eu quero.

-Pois não, i meu bem /i

-Você está muito gentil hoje!

-Eu sei...

Chamei a garçonete e disse-lhe o pedido de Gina. E ela insistiu no assunto, disse que formávamos um belo casal. Impaciente com a nossa discussão, uma vez que a garçonete já tinha anotado o pedido e no entanto continuava na mesa conversando, uma Gina perdida intrometeu-se na conversa.

-O que ela está falando?

-Cismou que somos um belo casal, que namoramos e essas coisas...

-Ora, é melhor que alguém acredite em nossa farsa!

-Está maluca, Weasley?

-Droga, Malfoy! Já te disse: somos Gina e Draco, sem sobrenomes, por favor!

-Você está levando a brincadeira muito a sério, i Gina /i !

A garçonete retirou-se percebendo a discussão entre o "casal"

-Não estou não. Meu irmão tem que acreditar que será um sacrifício para mim me separar de você. Só assim ele fará o que eu quero. Só assim ele irá se arrepender!

-Tudo bem, se você quer assim, que seja!

A mocinha voltava cautelosa à mesa com o pedido de Gina, e esta já havia se apossado do café.

Enquanto ela passava os pratos para a mesa, Gina ordenou:

-Pregunte a ela qual é o seu nome?

-Pra quê?

-Ande! E não ouse me enganar na tradução, eu vou saber pela expressão no rosto dela!

-O nome é Selene.

-Tudo bem, pergunte a ela se ela quer ser nossa madrinha de casamento.

Selene olhava intrigada para nós.

-Droga Weasley! Você está louca? Você vai tirar toda a minha credibilidade e eu ainda por cima vou ser considerado um canalha!

-Estava dando em cima dela?

-Não, Weasley! Ela só deve ter 15 anos!

-Então não tem problema nenhum!

-Lógico que tem, ela vai pensar que eu não gosto de você, pra ficar mentindo que não tínhamos nada um com o outro enquanto você não falava grego!

Selene fez menção de sair para nos deixar discutindo a sós, e mandei que esperasse.

-E daí, você não gosta de mim mesmo, e não vamos ligar pro que os outros vão pensar, Draco!

Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo. Não tinha mesmo nada a perder, era melhor eu fazer a vontade da Weasley. Selene olhava impaciente e curiosa e ao mesmo tempo cautelosa. O que queriam aqueles dois malucos com ela?

-Pergunte primeiro a idade dela. Se ela tiver a idade que aparenta, não vai poder ser nossa madrinha.

-Vinte e um. Me surpreendeu!

-Diga a ela que vamos nos casar.

-Ela desejou parabéns.

-Pergunte a ela se quer ser nossa madrinha.

Selene desenhou no rosto uma expressão de "oh, que fofo" tipicamente adolescente e aceitou ser madrinha, mas perguntou porque não tínhamos padrinhos e porque decidimos nos casar ali e não onde nascemos. Então, tivemos que improvisar ou então, ela poderia desistir e então talvez teríamos que adiar ainda mais isso tudo até que achássemos outros padrinhos. Gina inventava a história e eu traduzia.

"Nossas famílias são inimigas na Inglaterra. Viemos para cá nos casar, e viver aqui, provar pra eles que somos felizes apesar das diferenças entre nós e da inimizade entre nossas felizes. Viemos pra cá pra provar que poderemos ser felizes!"

Então a garota se derreteu, e aceitou inclusive ser madrinha do casamento civil, mas fazia questão de fotografar o casamento, pois era estudante de fotografia. Gina aceitou de bom grado, era matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Agora teria as fotos que queria para mandar ao irmão.

Nos despedimos da garota e tivemos de sair dali abraçados. Constrangedor para os dois, mas pelo menos tínhamos resolvido uma parte dos problemas. Restava-nos agora conversar sobre o restante dos detalhes durante o caminho relativamente curto entre a padaria e o hotel.

-Eu procurei um cartório e tudo estará certo amanhã mesmo. É só nós irmos lá e assinar os papéis, mas precisamos de outra testemunha e ainda por cima mais padrinhos para o casamento religioso.

-Não seria mais fácil pularmos essa parte do casamento religioso?

-Não, nós precisamos das fotos.

-E se fizéssemos de maneira simbólica?

-Como assim?

-Ora, Gina! Nós chamamos um cara pra fingir ser o mestre de cerimônias e nós fazemos uma encenação de casamento, só pras fotos!

-Nossa que gênio! Não foi isso que falamos com a Selene, estúpido!

-É só falar que é uma cerimônia simbólica, porque somos de religiões diferentes!

-Bem... Isso sim foi uma idéia. Certo, falaremos isso, mas precisamos de padrinhos e outra testemunha.

Foi o momento de cada um se perder em seus pensamentos, divagando entre formas diferentes de solucionar o problema.

-Bem... Tem um amigo. Só um, em quem eu posso confiar.

-Quem?

-Blaise. Eu posso contar pra ele toda a história e ele vai aceitar fazer parte da brincadeirinha.

-Não estamos brincando, é assunto sério.

-Que seja! Blaise com certeza vai aceitar. Já contribuí com um padrinho, e você?

-Bem... Eu não tenho opções... Meus amigos estão todos de certa forma ligados à família, ou são amigos do Harry também...

-O testa rachada...

-É, o testa rachada...

-Nunca imaginei que algum dia iria ouvir isso vindo da boca da namoradinha dele.

-As pessoas mudam.

-É, nós dois somos o exemplo vivo disso.

-E Harry o anti-exemplo.

A briga deve ter sido realmente séria. Havia muito rancor naqueles olhos castanhos.

-O que aconteceu nesse meio tempo entre a casa do seu irmão e sua decisão?

-Não quero falar sobre isso.

-É certo que as coisas já estavam caindo antes, mas alguma coisa realmente forte deve ter acontecido, estou certo?

-Está.

-O quê aconteceu, Weasley? Abra seu coração pro seu futuro marido.

Ela riu fracamente, as ironias ainda eram motivos de riso. Ou será que elas já eram motivo de riso?

-Bem... Ele estava frio e indiferente e eu mandei a carta pra ele, entre os acontecimentos na casa do Gui e a minha decisão. Mais precisamente depois que você voltou para Londres.

-E o que dizia essa tal carta?

-Bem, eu falava que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, que ele estava me perdendo... - revirei os olhos, mas ela ignorou - E perguntei a ele o que eu havia feito para essa indiferença. Perguntei qual erro eu havia cometido que tornara as coisas tão difíceis e incompreensíveis.

-E o que ele disse?

-Nada.

-Ele disse que nada havia acontecido?

-Não... Ele nem sequer respondeu.

-Eu tinha razão em achá-lo um imbecil.

-Como se você se importasse comigo...

-Me importo.

-Sei.

Paramos de andar e estávamos à porta do hotel.

-Você é a pessoa com quem convivo mais proximamente desde os tempos da Guerra. Desde aquele tempo não tenho amigos. E não é que eu morra por você, mas eu me importo com você, apesar de tudo. Não sei, você é a única pessoa com quem tenho diálogos verdadeiros, não só no sentido de serem sinceros -em parte, eu admito - mas também por que há muito tempo não falava com ninguém. Sobre sentimentos, sobre pessoas, sobre nada. Só dizia o que era essencial para sobreviver. Mas aí você me forçou a falar mais do que eu falava a muito tempo, a sentir mais coisas que o puro instinto animal de sobrevivência, a querer mais do que sobreviver, e viver também, e aguentar tudo o que isso implicava.

Ela estava sem palavras, apenas olhava nos meus olhos e não parecia saber se era verdade o que me ouvia dizer e eu não sabia porque estava falando aquilo, mas era a verdade. A mais pura verdade.

-Na casa do seu irmão, quando te vi sendo enganada, eu percebi que eu estava me enganando, me entorpecendo, fugindo da verdade todos esses anos. Eu sempre estive me escondendo e quando o choque de realidade me atingiu, eu vi que doía de mais ver todo esse tempo que passou em branco. E talvez, meio insano, eu resolvi te falar que você estava sendo enganada. E com você era pior, você nem tinha escolha. Acho que foi por isso que eu disse pra você sobre seu irmão. Mas confesso, não sei qual foi o sentimento que me empurrou a dizer aquilo tudo.

-Você não tinha pena de mim, tinha?

As palavras demoraram a se formar. Ri genuinamente:

-Não! O que eu menos sentia era pena. Talvez estivesse com inveja, raiva, não sei, realmente não sei. Eu nunca fui bom nisso de sentimentos.

-Pelo menos você é sincero, e não precisa definir nada. O jeito que você age já diz muito do que você sente.

-Bondade, sua, Weasley, eu não me considero sincero.

-Ironia é uma forma de ser sincero. E eu gosto disso. É uma forma de mentir sem mentir...

-Eu nem precisei mentir muito pra você, as pessoas é que pedem pra que a gente use máscaras. E você não exigiu isso de mim.

-Eu não sou muito exigente, é verdade.

-Pois eu sou.

-Nós sabemos disso, Draco. Você parece que foi educado para ser um Lord cheio de frescuras.

-A maneira como fui educado não te compete, Weasley.

-Por quê? A mamãezinha te ensinou a ser um pequeno cavalheiro?

A menção de minha mãe mudou minha expressão e eu pude sentir pelo arrependimento dela em ter dito aquelas palavras, mesmo que não soubesse o por que.

-Desculpe, eu não sei por que, mas...

-Você não tem que se desculpar por nada. Você nem sabe do que estamos falando.

-Não, não sei, mas poderia saber... Porque você não fala pra mim

-Poderia saber? Você não quer saber... Ninguém quer saber.

-Eu me importo.

Silêncio entre nós. Achei que no segundo dia ele não fosse mais estar presente, ou pelo menos não entre eu e ela.

-E depois de tudo que você me disse, o que te custa se abrir comigo mais uma vez?

-Agora não. Talvez mais tarde.

Entrava pela porta, indo embora sem me despedir, mas ela insistiu na despedida, puxou meu braço e me abraçou sinceramente, sem falsos sentimentalismos. Sinceramente, um abraço forte do qual me desvencilhei e entrei no hotel.

Joguei-me na cama, procurando fazer um balanço da manhã, uma contagem regressiva para voltar para Londres. Embora tenha sido agradável, a manhã ganhara um ponto negativo mais forte do que os progressos que havíamos feito.

E não era culpa dela. Eu podia estar sentimental demais, ou a ferida podia não ter cicatrizado totalmente. O fato é que falar de Narcisa Malfoy me fazia mal, me fazia lembrar de todo um passado que nunca vivi, mas que poderia ter existido. Tudo dependia de mim e eu fracassei, fui fraco e abandonei-a.

Batidas à porta. Era a Weasley, mas uma vez, que abriu a porta e entrou, mesmo que estivesse escrito na minha testa "Não Perturbe!"

-Agora já é mais tarde. Pode começar a contar, por mais que te doa.

-Escute, Weasl...

Meramente me sentei sobre a cama, para olhar a cara de pau dela.

Aproximava-se a cada palavra.

-Não, senhor! Eu me abri pra você, falei sobre o Harry e você falou sentimentalismos lá embaixo sobre a minha chegada na sua vida. - Me empurrara, me deitando sobre a cama novamente - Agora, por favor, comece a dizer o que te aflige.

E se instalou a meu lado, também deitada sobre a cama, atenta, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos, um olhar que tornava o pedido ainda mais difícil de negar. Desviei os olhos, antes que aquilo se tornasse perigoso demais.

-Tudo bem, você venceu.

A insistência ganhou, mais uma vez. Ela tinha argumentos fortes, que estavam estampados em seu rosto. Os olhos, as sardas, a boca...

_N/A: Esse é o décimo capítulo! Céus, eu nunca imaginei ir tão longe com uma fanfic... Sinceramente, eu esperava que ela passasse do capítulo 7, mas a história ganhou vida própria e só me resta continuar escrevendo. Agora que passou do capítulo 10 o negócio deslancha! Ah, se deslancha!_

_E olhem, gente, Draco tá começando a gostar da Gina. Pelo menos a ter uma atração física, né? Uhn... tá querendo!_

_**Thaty- **Brigada, mais uma vez por deixar review. E calma, nem foi um MAU presságio. No fim vai dar tudo certo, vc vai ver ;D_

_**Miaka-ELA- **Tem uns capítulos que tem que ter mais diálogo do que análise, e olha que eu gosto de analisar mais me seguro e escrevo diálogo pra história andar... Brigada!_


	11. Depois de ter vivido o óbvio utópico

(Depois de ter vivido o óbvio utópico, te beijar)

-Eu quero te ajudar. - Ela disse calmamente depois que lhe expliquei toda a história - Por incrível que pareça, eu trabalhei ajudando os feridos depois da guerra. Tenho alguma experiência com doentes, inclusive com pessoas que ficaram, você sabe, com problemas para ordenar os pensamentos.

-Obrigada, Gina, mas não acho que você vá ajudar. Já tenho uma enfermeira que contratei logo no início da doença.

-Eu não sei, eu quero ajudar! Eu não sei por qual motivo, mas você não topou toda essa farsa só pelo dinheiro.

-Pra salvar a minha pele, quem sabe?

-Sim, talvez tenha sido, mas o dinheiro você poderia ter arranjado, e você não está tão enrascado assim.

-Pra ser sincero, piorou depois do que aconteceu na praia.

-Pois então, Draco! Não creio que tenha se arriscado tanto sem um outro motivo.

-Eu nem pensei nessa possibilidade. - E estava sendo sincero.

-Pensei que fosse mais esperto.

-Eu também...

Ela riu genuinamente, eu também.

-Eu quero ajudar, mesmo. Mas não sei como.

-Nem eu.

-Quem sabe eu poderia te ajudar a ajudar a ela, ao invés de me ajudar.

Toda aquela cumplicidade e compreensão mútua, sem contar a proximidade estavam me provocando e mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo ia chegar a um fim caso as coisas continuassem daquela maneira.

-Escute, Gina. Eu sei que você quer me ajudar e se sente culpada por ter me posto em risco, mas agora já é tarde e depois de ter dado o primeiro passo, temos que ir até o fim.

-Tudo bem... Eu entendo você.

-Não entende... eu preciso fazer isso tudo sozinho. Afinal, foi minha culpa e ninguém me ajudou a errar, então tenho que refazer as coisas sozinho.

-Tudo bem.

O silêncio predominou no quarto. Parece que aquela temporada na Grécia seria cheia de silêncios pensativos no meio de conversas reveladoras entre dois (quase) estranhos. Tudo que podíamos dizer um ao outro agora cabia apenas em nossos olhares. Se fosse transformado em palavras, talvez corrêssemos o risco de sermos mal interpretados.

Ela queria realmente me ajudar, mas eu não. E ainda àquela tarde nos casaríamos formalmente. Droga! Teríamos que nos casar, já! Indiscutivelmente aquilo não poderia ser passado para trás, ainda precisávamos de uma testemunha.

-Precisamos de uma testemunha.

-Sim! Mas eu tenho uma idéia, e vou resolver isso em algum tempo. Depois volto para almoçarmos e depois vamos direto ao cartório.

-Certo. Mas você não pode me dizer quem é essa pessoa?

-Luna.

-Lovegood?

-Sim, Luna Lovegood.

-Mas... ela saiu em viagem pelo mundo, como vai saber o paradeiro dela?

-Bem, nós temos nossos meios de comunicação.

-Certo, mas... ela não vai contar aos seus outros irmãos, vai?

-Não... ela é de total confiança. É a única pessoa em quem confio plenamente, e além do mais, ela estava aqui perto quando falei a ela sobre tudo, e desde o princípio ela aceitou me ajudar, mesmo que ela ache muito arriscado, porque sua família fazia parte do Clube dos 8. - E revirou os olhos à ultima afirmação.

-Clube dos 8?

-É, alguma coisa sobre oito famílias de sangue puro que pretendiam fugir da Inglaterra miscigenada para fundarem uma comunidade totalmente sangue puro numa ilha congelada perto da Groelândia...

-Céus! Não é uma má idéia... Mas ela só pode ser louca!

-Ela tem alguns delírios desse jeito, mas ela é completamente normal. Também a convidarei pra ser madrinha da cerimônia religiosa. Ela e o namorado.

-Meu Deus! Depois que Di-Lua Lovegood tem namorado seus problemas sentimentais serão resolvidos facilmente!

-Eu não tenho problemas sentimentais.

-Com seu garoto-cicatriz!?

-Não tenho problemas com ele, porque não temos mais nada um com o outro.

-Assim é que se diz! Estou orgulhoso de você, Gina Weasley!

-Não seja irônico.

-Você disse que não se importava...

-Mas agora me importo.

Como se tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa importante, levantou-se da cama e saiu pela porta, não sem antes dizer que voltava às onze. Mas uma vez eu estava sozinho naquele quarto. Sozinho não, acompanhado dos meus pensamentos.

Ninguém nunca me perguntou, e justamente por isso nunca precisei responder que durante toda a minha vida eu havia tido várias namoradas e todas elas eram mulheres completamente sem personalidade, quando não eram simplesmente crianças em corpo de mulher, mas uma em especial resolveu mudar seu comportamento acerebrado justamente no momento em que eu mais precisava dela.

Na verdade, Pansy havia agido de maneira completamente animal, utilizando-se apenas de seu instinto de sobrevivência e uma pequena astúcia e crueldade sonserina. Eu não a culpo por tudo o que sofri, mas assumo que ela deveria no mínimo ter me apoiado. Ou no mínimo ter tentado me convencer a não me tornar um comensal com apenas dezesseis anos, me dizendo que era arriscado e que ela não queria que eu me arriscasse, que gostava de mim e não queria me perder. Mas eu era tão inocente que julgava que no jogo de interesses eu era o único jogador, e só, jogava por todos ao meu redor, tentando defender a honra e o nome de meu pai, proteger minha mãe e ainda por cima garantir a sobrevivência de Pansy. Não me dei conta que ela também era jogadora e das boas daquele jogo sujo e cruel.

Não posso dizer que a amava, quando na verdade era só uma brincadeira de vontade atendida que nós jogávamos, mas me afeiçoei a ela, mesmo que nem sua amizade fosse possível, já que ela sempre estava a meus pés, concordando, obedecendo, ajudando, menos na hora em que precisei dela.

Depois de ter falhado já previsivelmente na primeira e mais importante missão que me havia sido destinada a mim, eu ainda tinha que defender meus pais, especialmente minha mãe, que estava sozinha e ainda tinha que defender a honra de meu pai, uma vez que ela já estava abalada quando me arrisquei na tentativa de matar o diretor e as coisas só pioraram diante do meu fracasso. O único alívio que tinha para toda aquela pressão sobre os ombros de um menino (na época eu não diria que era uma criança, mas sim um homem, mas nem hoje posso dizer que seja) inexperiente e desesperado eram os carinhos da a namorada, e nisso, não se pode negar, Pansy era boa. Sua falta de palavras e seu olhar vazio davam a impressão de que ela me entendia e compreendia, mas quando meu pai fora preso, para se defender de uma possível investigação em sua família, Pansy negara qualquer relação comigo e fora embora, sozinha com a irmã mais velha para outro país, França talvez. Desde então, quando voltava à Inglaterra e por um acaso nos encontrávamos, ela desviava o olhar, parecendo, de certa forma, envergonhada do que havia feito, mas não arrependida. Parecia que a vergonha era de mim, e eu tinha a ligeira impressão que ela dava graças por ter terminado comigo, e agora, feliz e casada com um francês milionário, estava longe da miséria e do nome Malfoy.

Desde então, nenhuma outra mulher em minha vida teve alguma importancia intelectual (não que Pansy tivesse) e eu as usava, como trocava de roupa. Quando já não as agüentava e seus defeitos começavam a se mostrar, as descartava, pois pra mim, eram mera diversão. Também não dava oportunidade para mostrarem alguma possível inteligência ou vida própria, pois a mim só me importava o que faziam na cama, de resto, não era importante.

Eu queria ser sozinho, _completamente sozinho_ e fazia questão de não manter laços com ninguém, com exceção de Blaise, o único amigo, com quem minha interação baseava-se estritamente em nos reunir para beber, falar do passado e conseguir mais mulheres, embora ele fosse duplamente pior do que eu em matéria de partir corações.

Por isso eu sempre voltava ao Três Vassouras quando queria beber sozinho. Ver aquele local e recordar um passado feliz e inocente, da amizade verdadeira que um dia houve entre Blaise e eu, da turma da escola, de tudo que aprontava, dos porres que tomávamos escondidos, das garrafas de uísque de fogo que levávamos às escondidas ao castelo... Lembrar de quando eu achava que era o dono da verdade.

Mas quem é dono da verdade não é dono de ninguém.

Exatamente quando o ponteiro dos segundos do relógio de pulso marcou onze horas, ela bateu à porta. Era um passatempo desenvolvido durante noites e noites sem dormir acompanhar os ponteiros do relógio, até que formassem minutos, horas. O passatempo parecia interessantíssimo, mas eu tinha que atender a visita, que resolvera ser educada e esperar à porta, mesmo sabendo perfeitamente que a porta estaria aberta, exatamente do jeito que ela deixara.

Lá estava a dona dos cabelos ruivos e trazia ao seu lado um rosto conhecido, embora mudado pelo tempo. Os olhos azuis de Luna Lovegood continuavam enormes e seus cabelos estavam menos maltratados, presos em uma trança comprida e suas roupas continuavam desajeitadas e estranhas, mas parecia que ela agora usava algum sentido para escolhê-las. Mas seu olhar... embora ainda tivesse aquele olhar sonhador e distante, parecia mais maduro, lúcido, de quem havia perdido a inocência e com ela um par de ilusões das quais mais se tinham certeza de serem a verdade essencial.

-Bom dia, Malfoy! - disse Luna com alegria me abraçando inesperadamente, como se fôssemos velhos amigos.

-Bom dia - disse cordialmente

-Porque não vamos almoçar de uma vez? - Perguntou Gina

-Tudo bem, vamos - aceitei de bom grado, ficar naquele quarto com Di-Lua não daria muito certo.

-Recomende-nos um bom restaurante, Draco - Gina pediu, meio que tentando administrar o diálogo entre Lovegood e Malfoy.

Fomos a um restaurante de comida grega, onde o almoço se passou bem e terminamos de assegurar a Luna que ela não podia falar à Selene que o casamento era falso, completamente de fachada e que teria de confirmar a história que tínhamos inventado e no fim ela acabou se convencendo de que nutríamos uma paixonite incurável um pelo outro e não queríamos admitir a nós mesmos. Sim, _com toda a certeza._ Eu nunca fora de me apaixonar em segredo, e muito menos de me apaixonar. Eu queria ou não, era diferente. E eu não queria Gina Weasley. Talvez não ainda.

O cartório era pequeno e abafado, e como tudo naquela cidade, dava a impressão de estar derretendo sob o sol. Selene já esperava com sua câmera de fotografia trouxa. Nem sequer sabíamos se ela era bruxa ou trouxa, até que Lovegoode resolveu se enturmar e disse, enquanto esperávamos que ela era trouxa, mas sabia dos bruxos, porque uma prima muito próxima que fora criada quase como irmã também era bruxa, e recebera uma carta para uma escola de bruxaria. Melhor que fosse assim, daria muito trabalho explicar a ela caso algo acontecesse, e ainda havia o risco de perder a madrinha normal.

Madrinha normal? Quem disse isso? Selene não parava de fotografar a mim, a Gina, a nós dois juntos. E insistíamos que ao menos déssemos as mãos, mesmo com as desculpas que inventávamos, de que éramos muito tímidos, que não era costume no nosso país, mas nada a convencia.

"Eu acredito na felicidade, não deixem de o ser" disse, e era de partir o coração desiludir mais uma pessoa. Já bastavam a mim e a Gina no mundo. Sem contar os outros milhares de desiludidos mundo afora, do lado de fora daquela janela que mostrava a cidade antiga e algumas partes da cidade nova. Talvez ela fosse a última, e não cabia a nós a triste missão de mostrar a ela que não existe felicidade, no fim das contas.

Tiramos as fotos. Até mesmo abraçados, e fingíamos bem felicidade. Até Luna entrou na farça e quis tirar uma foto com os "noivos". Que fosse.

Na hora certa estávamos lado a lado e no cartório nos mandaram repetir palavras, quase como os votos matrimoniais, só que menos idiotas e em um tom mais contratual do que outra coisa qualquer. Não tinha nada que lembrasse a um casamento. Todos ouviam a leitura dos papéis, dos termos e cláusulas que haviam sido feitos às pressas, a pedido da noiva, em inglês e em seguida assinavam. Noivos, depois testemunhas, Luna e Selene. Até que chegou uma parte com a qual não imaginávamos ter de lidar tão cedo.

"O noivo pode beijar a noiva"

Os olhos de Gina transpareciam desespero, ela também não imaginava que aquilo fosse ser pedido a nós. Mas não poderíamos negar agora. Não iria doer. Era como mergulhar num mar, sem saber de que as ondas eram feitas. Tomávamos fôlego e apenas podíamos esperar que fosse algo bom. Mas eu não esperava que seria tão bom assim. Fechar os olhos, aguçar todos os sentidos e senti-la: Tocar seu corpo pela primeira vez, beijá-la, ouvi-la, sentir seu cheiro suave mais marcante de mulher. O beijo foi rápido e simples, suficiente para provar a mim mesmo que me dizia não me surpreender com mais nada, que eu podia me surpreender, e de forma positiva.

Aquele beijo fora pouco, um beijo era pouco, pedia mais e mais.

Juro que tentava ouvir o que as três conversavam e não era só pelo fato de que eram todas mulheres e estavam todas em um universo diferente do meu, mas foi impossível me concentrar no que diziam. Não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu rosto, por mais que tentasse não havia nada na paisagem da cidade vista da janela que atraísse tanto meus olhos quanto um par de olhos que tanto pareciam chocolate, nada nem ninguém naquele bar cheio que me fizesse tirar os olhos daquelas centenas de sardas espalhadas em suas bochechas e sobre o nariz. Eu não conseguia esquecer aquela boca, mesmo quando, com esforço, conseguia olhar para outro ponto qualquer daquele ambiente completamente sem graça, era nela que pensava. E queria tanto senti-la mais uma vez. Aquela prova fora simples, rápida de mais, eu precisava de mais, eu queria mais. Eu necessitava de mais.

E pela primeira vez não tinha planos, não sabia como fazer acontecer o que eu desejava. Ela era imprevisível, e eu não podia me envolver, pois precisava voltar pra Londres. Droga, ela levaria muito tempo! Ela era impossível de domar tão rápido assim... Seria mais fácil desistir. Mas desde quando eu desistia fácil assim dos desafios mais difíceis? Nunca. Adorava desafios, dificuldades, perigos, competições... Faziam o desejo se tornar mais impossível de se conquistar e por isso mesmo mais ambicionado. Ela era o desejo e eu queria tê-la para mim. Não me importava o depois, eu queria agora. E mesmo que o agora fosse demorar a chegar, eu a queria e a teria, custe o que custasse.

Mas não estava tão cego assim, sabia do que precisava. Tempo. Tudo só poderia ocorrer depois do casamento, ou ela hesitaria, e pensaria que certamente estava confundindo as coisas, e como boa grifinória, teríamos que nos separar em nome da honra e de nós mesmos e todas aquelas ladainhas típicas. E eu também tinha a consciência de que tinha minha mãe para cuidar.

Eu tinha que conseguir um jeito. Alguma maneira para unir a necessidade de voltar para Londres em no máximo um mês e a necessidade de tê-la em meus braços.

E não há nada que um Malfoy determinado queira que não possa ter.

_N/A: O título do capítulo é um trecho de 'Retrato pra Iaiá' de Los Hermanos. Olha, gente! Primeiro beijo! UHU! Mas sosseguem a periquita ai, galera! Porque só vai ter mais daqui a uns 2 ou 3 capítulos! Prometo que mais tarde vou esclarecer os sentimentos da Gina sobre esse beijo também, tá?_

_**Thaty-** Brigada pela review, brigada mesmo! E olha, eles se deram bem mesmo:D Volte sempre!_


	12. Conquistando  A confiança ou algo mais

(Conquistando – a confiança ou algo mais)

A noite inteira acordado, mas a novidade não era essa. A coisa nova era que não havia pensamento que parecesse coerente o suficiente para dar certo, naqueles milhões de planos absurdos que formulara. Nenhum tinha nada de provável e eram obviamente inviáveis ou impossíveis.

Só um pensamento não ia embora, e me pedia pra acontecer. Mas infelizmente eu não podia torná-lo real, estava fora do meu alcance, mas eu havia de conseguir um meio pra conseguir aquilo. E só conseguiria se pensasse, pensasse e pensasse em uma maneira. Uma só, que fosse possível e rápida, ou o desejo me consumiria por inteiro e eu não responderia por mim.

De repente, me veio uma idéia. Idiota e que até parecia irreal, mas que era possível. Céus, era tão óbvio! Porque não tinha pensado nisso antes? E pelo pouco que eu conhecia dela, ela cairia fácil na minha armadilha sentimental.

"Ginevra,

Confesso que, mesmo tendo negado sua ajuda inicialmente, vou precisar de você. Você sabe, não sou nada bom com as palavras, e muito menos em fazer elas soarem corretas, por isso, quero que você me ajude.

Me ajude, Ginevra, a pensar em como falar à minha mãe toda a verdade, como explicar minhas razões pra cometer a atrocidade que cometi com ela.

Só você pode me ajudar. É só com você que eu posso contar.

Draco"

Por mais que me doesse tocar no nome de minha mãe, essa parte do plano era indispensável, e eu teria que me abrir com ela. Afinal, ela não era tão ingênua assim e descobriria caso eu estivesse mentindo sobre um sentimento tão forte que ela já tinha visto passar por meus olhos. E eu tinha certeza absoluta que ela iria me ajudar. Até que a resposta chegou;

"Draco,

Não sei se poderei te ajudar logo. Estou com Luna e o namorado numa casa que eles alugaram. O clima está insuportável, mesmo que eles estejam realmente me poupando do seu romance, mas mesmo assim, prometi a Luna que passaria o dia com ela. Posso passar aí à noite? Quem sabe, às 9?

Gina

PS: Porque o Ginevra?"

"Sei que já devo ter dito isso, mas gosto do seu nome, principalmente quando é falado com sotaque francês. Já parou para observar, Guinevere?

Eu posso esperar por você.

Draco"

Confesso que foi muito melhor que ela tenha aceitado, porém mais tarde. Eu teria mais tempo para preparar a armadilha, que já tinha começado com a carta e as gentilezas, os comentários sobre seu nome. E eram todas impressões verdadeiras que eu tinha. Ela parecia ser muito esperta, e veria minhas mentiras, então eu precisaria mentir o mínimo possível. Será que tudo que eu havia dito era no fundo verdade?

Talvez sim, porque ela realmente me encantava. De maneira que jamais alguém havia me encantado antes, e começava pelo fato de que ela tinha personalidade, ao contrário de todas as outras mulheres com quem já havia me relacionado. Ela conseguia se vestir de uma maneira que não era para agradar a mim, ela falava sem pensar em me agradar, ela agia sem pensar em me conquistar. Ela não parecia nem um pouco preocupada em agradar ninguém, a não ser ela mesma. Não sofreu por amor por causa do Super Potter e conseguiu pensar rápido em virar o jogo, fazendo vingança. Ela era transparente e não conseguia mentir. Apenas disfarçava um pouco suas emoções, mas sua ingenuidade na arte de mentir e enganar era o que eu mais gostava nela. Ela sabia mentir quando era necessário, mas não gostava daquilo. Queria dar uma lição no irmão que a enganara, planejava os fatos e pensava sempre à frente e superou rápido o fato do querido Potter estar indiferente com ela. Ela era mulher de verdade, sem viver rastejando por um homem. Essa independência, essa personalidade, e aqueles cabelos, aquela boca, as sardas... Céus, tudo me conquistou, me seduziu, e ela nem sabia que estava seduzindo a mim. Ela nem sabia que seduzia. Ela não tinha idéia do quanto poderia ter se ela desse conta de quanto poder tinha às suas mãos, saberia que não poderia ser mal tratada por Potter Perfeito, nem enganada com a desculpa de proteção pelos irmãos... Mas a melhor parte, era que ela não soubesse de seu poder, ou então, não seria ela mesma, e eu não teria me encantado por ela.

Eram nove horas e eu a esperava na porta do hotel. A rua estava ainda movimentada e um vento quente soprava seus cabelos quando chegou. Parecia uma áurea vermelha que se formava ao seu redor e vestia um vestido azul muito simples que deixava suas sardas visíveis em todo o corpo mais destacadas. Estava tão linda... Pena que tanta beleza não fosse pra mim. Ainda.

-Olá. - Cumprimentou alegremente.

-Oi.

-Onde vamos?

-Onde você quiser...

-Eu não conheço nada aqui!

-Justamente, me diga um lugar que queira conhecer!

-O Partenon, que tal?

-Bem, é um pouco longe e inacessível, mas nada que um Malfoy não consiga.

Diante da minha arrogância típica ela virou-se de costas e continuou andando, como se ordenasse que eu a seguisse, mas ela é quem tinha que me seguir para chegar onde queria: o Partenon da acrópole de Atenas.

O rosto dela se iluminou de fascínio. A acrópole estava vazia e toda a cidade nova era a paisagem que tínhamos: milhares de pontos de luz na escuridão, tornando a cidade uma extensão do céu estrelado. Mas o que me deixava encantado não era a construção que havia sobrevivido aos séculos, não era o céu ou a visão, mas sim a figura que se encontrava ao meu lado. E seu deslumbramento com o local era tão ingênuo, infantil e inocente... Eu estava enlouquecendo.

-Você queria falar sobre sua mãe, este é um bom local.

Deixava-me para baixo a idéia de falar sobre aquilo, mas eu tinha que tocar naquele assunto, para que todo o plano desse certo.

-Ainda não sei como, mas quero que você me ajude com minha mãe. - Sua resposta era o olhar que dirigia a mim - Estive pensando... Se não aguentei uma vez sozinho, é provável que eu não aguente de novo. E eu não me perdoaria se falhasse de novo. Ela é muito importante pra mim.

-Entendo. Mas porque você não pede ajuda ao seu amigo Blaise?

-Bem, vou ser sincero. Blaise e eu só somos amigos para beber. Somos companheiros de copo e nada mais.

-E mulheres.

-Não.

-Não tente me enganar, Malfoy. Qualquer homem solteiro na sua idade faria o mesmo, a não ser...

-Sim, mulheres... Mas não vamos desviar do assunto.

-Tem razão, não vamos desviar.

Ela virou-se de frente a mim, ignorando as luzes da cidade e das estrelas para olhar meus olhos. Segurei suas mãos pequenas nas minhas. Parecia tudo tão indiferente a nós. Só existíamos eu e ela.

-Então... Eu preciso de você.

-Mas como eu posso ajudá-lo?

Ela parecia ter entendido minha armadilha sentimental, mas não queria estragar nada caso estivesse errada. Ela tinha dúvidas sobre o que eu queria.

-Sendo minha amiga.

-Já recebi pedidos de namoro, mas de amizade nunca - Ela disse sorrindo, mas ainda um pouco embaraçada

-Pra tudo há uma primeira vez.

-É estranho. Talvez você seja a única pessoa que me pediu pra ser amigo. Com todas as outras pessoas foi tudo tão natural.

-Talvez eu seja diferente das outras pessoas.

-Você é, Draco.

-Que bom. Detestaria ser só mais um na vida das pessoas.

-Ótimo. Então agora somos amigos.

-Oficialmente!

Ela voltou os olhos ao encontro de céu e chão que estava a nosso redor. De repente tudo ficou mais escuro sem que seus olhos não estivessem mais nos meus. Que espécie de feitiço ela tinha?

-Quero que você me ajude a ser melhor, a dar o melhor de mim. - E eu estava sendo mais sincero do que nunca - Eu quero ser diferente, Gina. Diferente do que eu sempre fui. Eu me sinto como se fosse um monstro.

-Talvez você tenha sido, no passado. - De novo, olhar em seus olhos. - Mas as pessoas podem mudar.

-Então você acredita em mim?

-Talvez não acreditasse se me contassem - Seus olhos eram sinceros -, mas eu estou vendo com meus próprios olhos, e acredito que você mudou.

Ótimo, ela acreditava em mim. Acreditaria se eu me dissesse encantado por ela? Era melhor ficar em silêncio. Eu conhecia as mulheres, e mesmo que ela fosse diferente das outras, ainda era cedo pra se dizer uma coisa dessas.

A próxima palavra seria dela. Ela decidiria quando sairíamos dali. Era um prêmio, por ter me feito tão bem. Era um prêmio por ter me dito algo que fizesse tão bem ao meu ego. Ela acreditava em mim, e era isso que me importava naquele jogo de sedução.

Então eu a levei em casa depois que ela silenciosamente tomou minha mão e nos fez retornar pelo caminho por que viemos. Fomos quietos para onde ela quis. Ela estava em um hotel não muito longe do meu, um pouco mais atraente do que eu estava, mas devia ser do mesmo nível. Somente algumas poucas pessoas à rua. Não havia medo de escuro, violência ou de comentários das pessoas que nos tirasse da redoma de confiança que havíamos construído ao nosso redor. Era surreal, e ela parecia também sentir o mesmo. E mais tarde eu saberia, que ela também sentia.

-Boa noite, Draco

Ela virou-se timidamente para ir embora, masa fiz voltar, com um toque de dedos em seu braço. Ela se virou esperando algo.

-Acho justo que eu também me despeça. E que eu agradeça por você me ajudar.

Ela fechou os olhos, ou olhou pra baixo, mas tudo que fiz foi sussurrar um "Boa noite e grato" e me virar. Ainda pude ouvir sua resposta baixa, um "Não por isso" meio sonhador. E olhei de volta e ela pura e simplesmente sorria como um anjo.

Era um sinal. Fazer as coisas pela metade, encantá-la sem tê-la era só uma maneira para descobrir se ela queria o mesmo que eu. Através de seus sinais eu saberia o que se passava naquela cabecinha, naquele coração. E ela queria o mesmo que eu.

De amanhã não passava. Eu a teria mais uma vez e sem estragar nada. Deixando brechas para que mais tarde eu a pudesse ter novamente. Ela seria minha. Nem que fosse só em minhas mãos e nada mais.

N/A: Só pra explicar, essa obsessão do Draco não surgiu de uma hora pra outra. Ele já estava gostando e se sentindo atraido pela Gineca, só que ele não sabia, porque ele não é muito bom com sentimentos, coitadinho! E só depois de ter provado do fruto proibido que ele quis comer mais dessa fruta. Gina também não é boa com sentimentos. Pior do que os dois, só o Harry, corno chifrudo que eu odeio :P

Thaty- Obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio. Tomara que eu escreva bem mesmo, e que a inspiração bata na minha porta! Vem ni mim, inspiração!


	13. Manhã

(Manhã)

Cada minuto, cada segundo era um a mais de ansiedade. Dormir já era impossível, agora então, a hipótese sequer foi cogitada, seria inútil tentar, eu já me conformara. Só o que não sabia era o porque de tanto nervosismo simplesmente por uma mulher.

Talvez ela fosse diferente - e era. Mas era só mais uma. Talvez uma mais difícil e que tivesse me encantado de maneira diferente de todas as outras, que não pensasse em mim como um pedaço de carne ou fonte ouro, mas sim como outro ser humano. Definitivamente ela não era só mais uma. Mas eu mal sabia que poderia existir algo mais que corpo ou maneira de agir em uma mulher.

Inicialmente tudo que sabia dela, era o que eu podia ver. Só o corpo, começando pela banheira naquele hotel, há dias atrás. Depois veio seu comportamento: mostrar seus sentimentos mesmo tentando escondê-los, ela nem sabia mentir, se embebedar, fazer uma proposta estranha a um cara que achava há poucos dias inimigo mortal. Casar-se com ele, beijá-lo, deixar-se seduzir por ele sem perceber, sem reagir, confiar nele, olhar nos olhos e ver a verdade sem ver a mentira. Ela existia de verdade?

E agora, depois de vê-la com dois sentidos iniciais um terceiro começava a despertar, mas na minha cegueira repentina e falta de tato habitual, sentia tudo aquilo devagar, sem compreender bem o que acontecia comigo, com ela, com tudo ao redor.

De início, o plano seria tentar depois do casamento religioso, ou ela poderia desistir de toda aquela vingança. Eu não sabia como cabia sede se revanche num ser tão doce, mas eu tinha que aceitar, já que havia concordado em lhe ajudar. Mas agora as coisas se tornavam urgentes e desde a noite passada, uma eternidade pra um impaciente como eu, já havia me decidido, seria hoje e de hoje não passava, eu já não podia mais agüentar.

Era uma pressão imensa que eu mesmo fazia sobre mim. Eu não podia dar um passo em falso sequer e estragaria tudo, e se desse alguma coisa errada, eu não me perdoaria, e nem podia imaginar o que seria de mim depois daquilo. Eu não tinha planos pra depois, e realmente precisava dela para ajudar minha mãe. É impossível agüentar tanto sozinho como eu teria que fazer sem ela. Eu precisava dela ao meu lado, nem que fosse como amiga. Eu me agarrava a ela porque eu não tinha mais ninguém. E não pretendia me soltar dela tão cedo, era necessidade vital, e eu não sabia um nome pra isso e tinha medo de descobri-lo.

Estava pronto para atacá-la e dominá-la, mas seria tudo tão sutil que ela se entregaria.

Isso é, se tudo desse certo.

Eram oito da manhã e eu havia jurado a mim mesmo que não a deixaria esquecer nunca mais daquele dia, como tentava fazer com toda e qualquer mulher que desejasse, antes do auto-exílio, é claro. Mas com ela, meu empenho era muito maior. Se com as outras eu tinha alguma certeza que iriam querer algo de mim, eu apenas me empenhava em deixá-las felizes, mas com Gina, como tudo mais que lhe condizia, eu não tinha certeza nenhuma. Só entendia que tinha que fazê-la feliz, e desejando mais, como já desejara noite passada. Eu teria de seduzi-la devagar e delicadamente, e ela é quem teria que mostrar-se comandando toda a situação. Estaria em minhas mãos e ela teria que pensar que era o contrário que acontecia.

-Bom dia, Ginevra.

-Bom dia...

Ela estava terrivelmente amarrotada, os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto amassado, devia ter acabado de acordar, muito provavelmente com minhas batidas à porta de seu quarto. Ela estava mais uma usando azul, um robe azul celeste por cima do pijama infantil e curto.

-O que veio fazer?

-Vista-se, eu tenho uma surpresa.

Ela fechou a porta na minha cara e cerca de meia hora depois saiu dali ainda com sono, praguejando, reclamando da minha falta de sensibilidade e compreensão de acordá-la num horário que ela julgava cedo mas ao menos estava vestida. Os trajes que usava antes não eram muito adequados para se conversar com um cara que a cobiçava.

-Espero que seja algo realmente bom.

-Não vou deixar que se arrependa de ter dormido menos que gosta...

-Melhor que seja assim!

Era notável sua doce irritação e, no fundo, eu sabia que ela confiava no meu desejo de alegrá-la, mesmo que ela não soubesse que existisse essa vontade.

Quando chegamos à rua, um táxi estava à espera, para não estragar nada da surpresa. Entreguei ao motorista o endereço, para que não estragasse a surpresa. Quando nos aproximávamos do local, pedi que ela fechasse os olhos. Com isso acendi, sem querer, sua impaciência. Foram só uns cinco minutos, mas ela ficava cada vez mais impaciente e reclamava, mas ainda sim, confiava em mim e na minha surpresa e não abria os olhos. Definitivamente sua impaciência era maior que a minha, e eu só podia me contentar em conter minha ansiedade e o desejo de saber realmente se tudo daria certo, ou se só no papel aquele plano daria certo.

A mesa estava posta à nossa espera e havia uma tenda ao redor da mesa. Com a ajuda de Selene tudo havia sido preparado e ela deixara o lugar à hora combinada para que eu supostamente pudesse ter um café-da-manhã romântico com Gina no qual eu lhe mostraria as alianças do casamento. A praia era a mesma onde, desajeitadamente, havíamos nos encontrado e começado toda aquela farsa que agora estávamos praticando. Mas não tinha a menor idéia se aquilo tudo aquilo lhe comoveria ou se ela seria indiferente ou que fosse reagir de qualquer outra maneira. Graças aos céus, ela era diferente das outras, e tão imprevisível quanto o mar que ela já havia percebido.

-Isso é cheiro de mar, e o barulho também. Você me trousse à uma praia?

-Seja paciente, Gina. E não abra os olhos. -Ela queria abris os olhos, mas minhas mãos os mantinham fechados.

-Tudo bem... - bufou

Realmente, estava tudo piorando e saindo completamente do meu controle, e isso porque mal havia começado. Agora eu já tinha minhas dúvidas sobre a conclusão dos planos.

Acomodei-a na cadeira. Estava tudo muito simples, com uma flor branca flutuante ao centro da mesa em uma espécie de aquário pequeno e delicado e tudo que eu conseguira notar em nossa curta convivência que ela gostava de comer ou beber.

Respirei fundo e baixei à altura de seu pescoço, falando em sua orelha e a deixando vermelha. Era um bom sinal? O importante é que já havia ganhado o dia em sentir o perfume de seus cabelos e roçar sua orelha.

-Vir a Grécia e não tomar um legítimo café-da-manhã grego é o mesmo que não vir à Grécia, por isso nada mais justo que fazer com que você o faça, pra não deixar que a viagem se torne só uma passagem por aqui.

Sua impaciencia parecia ter chegado ao auge quando me afastei dela, então julguei que estava mais do que na hora de descobrir seus olhos.

-E qual é a grande diferença desse café para o café que já tomamos?

Aquela foi uma frase insensível, e ela parecia agir na defensiva, mesmo que agora fôssemos o que se pode chamar de 'bons amigos'.

Ela começou a se servir sem cerimônia, murmurando apenas um "obrigada" em minha direção, como que agradecendo por ter matado sua fome.

-Qual é, exatamente a diferença entre o café da manhã grego e o inglês?

Aquela pergunta era insensível demais para ela, ela realmente estava na defensiva. Podia ser minha imaginação, mas para mim aquilo soava como uma tentativa de ficar longe de certos assuntos.

-No grego, o café é gelado e as pessoas costumam comer na rua, sentados tranquilamente, e no inglês, temos também chá.

-Interessante... - Fez uma pausa para tomar um pouco de café grego e evitava me olhar. Seria aquilo um sinal? -Que outras peculiaridades sobre a cultura grega você tem para me contar?

Minha boca se abriu involuntariamente. Ela estava pretendendo me fazer de palhaço ou o quê? Céus! Foram duas frases e ela conseguira reavivar um pedaço, ainda que mínimo do ódio que alguns dias atrás diríamos perfeitamente normal. Ela estava me dando nos nervos. Porque não agia previsivelmente? Era por isso que eu tanto a desejava. Todas as outras eram tão fáceis, eu tinha tudo sempre às minhas, mãos, e com ela a vontade e a dificuldade de alcançá-la me tornavam ainda mais determinado e obcecado por ela. Era a raiva que fazia a vontade ficar ainda maior.

-Ei, você vai demorar?

Certo. Foi olhar para seus olhos e ceder aos seus apelos. Eu já não me importava em ficar distraindo-a, uma vez que tivesse minha recompensa mais tarde. Afinal, tudo tem seu preço.

Ela terminava seu café e eu minha fala:

-... e à tarde também é costume tomar café nos passeios das casas e dos bares. E é sempre café gelado. Se quiser podemos fazer também...

-Eu adoraria. - ela olhava para mim, tomando o resto do suco - Pelo que você sabe, parece ter passado muito tempo por aqui...

-É verdade... Era necessidade.

-Não gostaria de me ajudar, Draco?

Até podia imaginar o que ela queria, mas fechei os olhos transparecendo impaciência, mas disse a ela para prosseguir com a fala, ainda de olhos fechados, esperanto que as palavras confirmassem o que eu já pressentia.

-Porque não me diz outras pessoas que também...

Era o que eu pensava.

-Não... Eu não posso. É muito perigoso, seria um risco muito grande, pra mim e pra você -e ela enrubescera levemente - Isso envolve muito dinheiro e poder, Gina. Mesmo depois de ter pago e entregado o que devia, o medo ainda me persegue. Tudo envolve dinheiro e poder, as vaidades... É muito perigoso tocar em coisas assim.

-Eu sei, não é tão simples pra você...

-Sinto muito, Gina, eu realmente gostaria de poder ajudá-la...

-Tudo bem - ela parecia realmente decepcionada comigo. Eu havia quebrado a confiança que ela gentilmente havia depositado em mim e a ajudaria não fosse minha enorme covardia, mas aquele dia estava reservado para outro tipo de jogo de confiança.

-Eu prometo que algum dia vou retribuir por tudo que você está me fazendo, Gina

O que ela não imaginava é que se dependesse de mim, seria ainda hoje. Ela pareceu se animar, sorrindo fracamente e olhando para a flor no meio da mesa.

-Você sabia que essa flor tem o nome da sua mãe?

-Tem?

-É, narciso.

-Flor bonita...

-Tem um motivo pra essa flor ter esse nome. Narciso era um cara que se amava demais e morreu ao ver seu reflexo no lago, tentando alcançá-lo.

-Trágico...

-É uma lenda grega, senhor especialista em Grécia.

-Eu não me interesso em lendas. Elas só servem pra aplicar lições do que não se deve fazer que pode prejudicar aos outros, mesmo que te faça um bem enorme.

-Eu diria que essa é uma visão bastante pessimista.

-Eu sou bastante pessimista em alguns aspectos. Você nem me conhece para dizer que sou completamente pessimista.

-E em que aspectos não é pessimista, Malfoy?

-Muitos.

-Diga logo.

Eu não queria dizer que eram mulheres, sexo, quadribol e Potter - sim, eu tenho certeza que sou melhor que ele.

-Sou melhor que Potter e sempre estou certo que posso ser melhor que ele, não importa em quê estejamos discutindo.

-Qualquer um é melhor que ele. Ele só liga pras malditas outras pessoas, nunca pra quem está logo ao lado dele.

-O que é estupidez...

-Ele vai ser uma pessoa que com certeza vai acabar sozinho e infeliz. Ele não consegue dar a atenção que as pessoas merecem.

-E com certeza tem uma síndrome de super herói.

-Exatamente!

-Ele pensa tanto nos outros, nunca em si mesmo e sempre está disposto a sacrificar sua vida pelo bem do todo.

-Mas ele se esquece que na vida dele há outras pessoas.

Toquei suas mãos por sobre a mesa, e a melhor parte é que ela não recuou. Continuou com as mãos sobre as minhas, chegando ao ponto de observar por alguns segundos como elas se contrastavam, coisa que também fiz e admirei o fato de que se encaixariam perfeitamente caso estivessem entrelaçadas.

Acordada de seu pequeno devaneio pousou seus olhos sobre o mar, ainda com as mãos sobre as minhas e ficou em silêncio. Tudo que tínhamos de dizer um ao outro parecia ter sido dito naquele silêncio repentino e comum entre nós.

Levantou-se e rumou para as águas do mar, que naquele dia estava um pouco mais rebelde eu a segui. Era tudo que eu tinha que fazer. Tirou os sapatos, deixou sobre a areia. Tirou a blusa e calça, o que me fez parar por um segundo e pensar se aquilo não era imaginação minha. Ela só podia não ter percebido meu desejo. Que espécie de mulher tira a roupa na frente de um cara que ela não confia? Não seria confiável tirar a roupa nem na frente de um cara que se confia, porque somos uma raça traiçoeira e escravos da carne.

Então prossegui, mas só até a beira do mar. Não me atrevi a entrar na água com ela. Contentei-me com o desejo ali do lado de fora, por cautela. Segundo verdadeiras lendas gregas, era perigoso entrar em águas gregas com mulher tão bela e quase nua sem poder tocá-la. Ainda.

Ela voltava da água mais viva, e o cavalheirismo e os bons modos me fizeram entregar a ela minha camisa. Agora estava sem camisa e vendo a mulher mais linda do mundo (conclusão à qual eu acabara de chegar) apenas de lingerie com minha camisa branca, o que se resumia em transparências. Ela estava brincando com fogo.

-É revitalizante. - indicou a água com a cabeça, enquanto se abraçava para se secar. - E foi pra esquecer o assunto de que falávamos.

Que assunto? Só conseguia ver suas pernas, suas costas... Ah sim! Potter. Melhor ainda se ela queria esquecê-lo depois de ela mesma ter concluído que não gostava dele. Olhando a situação, parecia que tudo estava dando errado, mas na verdade era uma conspiração à meu favor, meio às avessas, é verdade, mas a meu favor.

-Sabe, Draco, você foi uma espécie de exemplo pra mim.

-Sério?

-Sério. Eu vi você acordar pra vida e mudar. Eu acho que é a minha vez agora, e tem uma coisa que eu quero muito fazer e você vai ter que me ajudar.

-Eu tinha planos para o dia todo...

-Vai ser rápido, eu prometo!

Foi mais uma vez olhar em seus olhos e ceder. Ela tinha um feitiço.

-Não vá me meter em enrascadas, Gina!

-Tudo bem, não é nada de mais...

Revirei os olhos, e foi o máximo inteligível que podia me expressar.

-Vamos buscar aquele cachorro que você viu com meu irmão. Scraps é meu, e eu pedi pra ele tomar conta pra mim.

-E como você pretende seqüestrá-lo, mestre do crime?

-Entrando na casa. Ele vive solto, é só eu chamá-lo e ele vem.

-E em que parte eu entro?

-Na parte que você vai ver se tem alguém em casa, e se tiver você vai ter que distrai-los...

-Você está louca? - ela implorou com os olhos - Tudo bem... Mas todos os seus planos acabam me ferrando, Weasley. E você me paga!

E ia pagar mesmo, ela só não sabia como.

N/A: Oh, Deus, to alongando mais do que queria, mas prometo que to tentando terminar rápido com a trama, porque ta ficando meio demorado de mais, vocês não acham não?

LilyAngel88 – Amei sua review. Me deu a maior força pra escrever, mesmo quando eu não estava com muita inspiração e não só a sua, mas todas as outras. É muito bom saber que alguém gosta dos detalhisinhos que você escreve com carinho!

Miaka-ELA – Pois é. Onde já se viu? A mãe? Meu deus! Um absurdo, mas a cara dele, e o pior de tudo foi ele ter achado isso natural e justo e necessário. Dá pra sacar que ele não entende muito de sentimentos, muito menos os que ele tem em relação à Ginoca.

Thaty – Muito obrigada! Bem, se eu escrevo é graças à vocês que deixam reviews. Pra falar a verdade, quando eu comecei a escrever a fic tava disposta a continuar escrevendo mesmo que não recebesse nenhuma review, mas depois de ter recebido algumas que eu vi como é bom e como isso faz diferença no modo que você encara as coisas e no modo que você se dedica ao que está escrevendo, e como se esforça pra tudo sair melhor, dá uma diferença danada na qualidade do texto. Por isso sempre agradeço. Obrigada!

Ter Star – Hey! Muito obrigada pela review e não se preocupe, eu gosto de reviews, mas gosto muito mais que todos leiam! E é isso que é importante. Fico muito feliz que você ache isso da minha fanfic e tenho o maior gosto de escrever pra vcs que mandam reviews, mesmo que não seja sempre, o importante é aparecer de vez em quando. Se tiver achando ruim alguma coisa não faça cerimônia, pode meter o pau, porque se não vou me achar a JK Rowling do sertão de minas e na verdade tudo vai estar uma porcaria... Mas então, isso sobre descrever os sentimentos e descrever bem o interior dos personagens é uma coisa que gosto muito de ler, por isso ponho no que escrevo também, porque é uma coisa que eu, como leitora gostaria de ver.


	14. Tarde

(Tarde)

O fato é que conseguimos pegar o cachorro, que Gina dissera, viveria com ela quando voltasse a Londres. A casa estava aparentemente vazia e Gina já entrara na casa e voltava com o cachorro quando ouvimos um barulho vindo de dentro da casa e tivemos que apressar o passo. Scraps era um cão inteligente e saiu correndo junto conosco, sem olhar pra trás com falta dos donos ou coisa assim, mas vozes chamaram o nome de Gina e demos graças por serem as sobrinhas dela.

-Porque você está levando o Scraps, tia Gina?

-Não podemos conversar agora, seu pai pode nos ver.

-Ele saiu com a mamãe.

A tensão em seu rosto se esvaíra rapidamente só de ouvir tal informação. Eu não conseguia entendia o porquê de tanta incompreensão e raiva do irmão. Era só uma mentira, para protegê-la ainda por cima, e porque tanta revolta? Ela tinha problemas sérios. Sério, ela não podia ser normal, mas eu gostava dela assim.

As duas menininhas, uma loira e a outra ruiva olhavam estranhamente para mim e com o olhar pedi a Gina "Explique-se!".

-Ah, bem... Esse é o amigo da Tia Gina. Draco.

-Legal... - respondeu a loira - vocês estão namorando?

-Não... Na verdade eu e sua tia somos só amigos mesmo.

"Não por muito tempo", pensei.

-Mas o papai disse que você largou o Tio Harry por causa do Draco, Tia Gina. E foi por isso que você e papai brigaram.

-Eu não larguei o Tio Harry. E eu e seu pai não brigamos

-Não?

Ela se ajoelhou à mesma altura da ruiva, que era a mais nova.

-Tudo acaba um dia não é mesmo? Pois então, acabou o namoro com o Harry e o eu e o seu pai brigamos só porque ele gosta muito do Harry e queria que eu continuasse namorando com o amigo dele.

A menina fez uma cara de quem entendera tudo, enquanto a mais velha perguntava:

-E agora vocês estão namorando?

Ela apontara para nós dois.

-Não, eu já disse que somos somente amigos.

-E porque vocês vieram levar o Scraps? Querem formar uma família?

Essa era boa. De muitas besteiras que eu já tinha ouvido essa era a melhor, mas com certeza era num tom inocente que a garotinha dissera aquilo. Mas eu não tinha lá muita paciência com crianças.

-Não, ele só veio me ajudar a buscar o Scraps, que vai morar comigo em Londres. Tudo bem?

Os olhos da ruivinha que devia ter uns 7 anos ficaram tristes por um momento, mas depois ela voltou ao normal e sorriu, embora triste, alegremente:

-Ele não tem muito espaço aqui mesmo.

-Vocês podem vir visitá-lo sempre que quiserem. E posso trazê-lo aqui também se quiserem, mas vocês têm que prometer que não vão contar nada pro pai de vocês.

-Mas ele vai descobrir que o Scraps foi embora quando ver que ele não está aqui! - A mais velha perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Falem que não sabem que fui eu, que não me viram hoje e que ouviram um barulho estranho. Digam que Scraps fugiu!

-Certo. - A mais nova falou - Segredo, tia Gina!

-Certo, as duas têm que me prometer isso!

A mais nova pigarreou e indicou a mim com a cabeça. Gina me olhou

-Elas não podem fazer o juramento secreto na frente de estranhos.

Tudo bem, eu entendi e fui embora com Scraps, deixando para trás uma Gina de volta aos 9 anos de idade e duas menininhas espertas como a Tia que eu mal sabia o nome. Esperei na esquina por alguns minutos e uma idéia me surgiu, para melhorar o que já havia planejado para aquele dia.

-Scraps, você quer me ajudar?

Era idiota falar com cães, mas eu falava mesmo, tenho que admitir. Ele abanou o rabo em resposta. Aquilo era um sim.

Mulheres gostam de heróis, e disso eu tinha certeza. Até Gina gostava, vide namoro e paixão platônica por Harry durante grande parte da sua vida. Ela não sabia e eu tinha certeza disso: ela achara que mudara muito, mas no fundo continuava a mesma Gina, com os mesmos gostos, vontades e paixões. Ninguém arranca uma atração tão fácil assim de dentro de si, por mais que seja só uma atração, é sempre uma esperança que se cria.

Ela não conseguiria me tirar de dentro do coração dela, assim como eu não conseguia tirá-la mais da minha mente, se não desde o primeiro dia no hotel, desde aquele maldito banho de mar, onde quase tudo que eu desejava ver eu pudera quase ver, ainda que não pudesse tocá-la.

Por isso o plano era tão simples, tão fácil e se encaixava tão bem no resto do dia que eu havia planejado passionalmente a fim de tê-la mais tarde para mim.

E fomos almoçar. Num restaurante pequeno, simples, mas requintada e que tinha uma vista maravilhosa para toda a baía. Ficava cravado em uma pedra alta, pintado de branco e logo ao lado havia um farol antigo e abandonado que deixava o lugar ainda mais surreal. Cada pontinho branco no mar era um barco a velas. Um tranqüilo barco a velas deslizando calmamente sobre a água.

A mesa era perto da varanda e eu insistira em levar Scraps conosco, com a desculpa de que estava com muita fome. Ela deveria realmente estar com fome, mas eu não estava, era só pra que Scraps não fosse levado ainda ao lugar onde estavam os excêntricos Lovegood. Eu não gostava muito de animais em geral, mas os cães me agradavam um pouco mais que os outros animais e em especial este era diferente, tinha me defendido e agora me ajudaria mais uma vez.

Sentamos-nos e pedimos rápido, Gina pediu água para beber e eu disse que estava impaciente, que precisava caminhar e voltaria logo, levando Scraps comigo. O cachorro veio comigo, e eu paguei a um menino na rua para entrar lá dentro e tirá-lo de perto de nós, onde o cão calmamente se sentava ao nosso lado e eu iria pegá-lo de volta. Até Gina que era Gina se derreteria.

E como o combinado, ele surpreendeu a Gina e saiu melhor que a encomenda. Primeiro pediu dinheiro e como eu disse não, tendo entendido o que o garoto tinha planejado, ele pegou o cão e começou a correr. Por um momento achei que nada fosse dar certo.

-Vou pegar Scraps de volta! - ela disse se levantando, mas a surpreendi com cavalheirismo.

-Eu pego, Gina! Deixe comigo!

Corri para fora do restaurante, e ela ficou a olhar na porta, o garoto esperava na virada de uma esquina fazendo carinho no cão. Fiquei com pena e lhe perguntei seu nome. "Benjamim" ele respondeu olhando para cima numa expressão sofrida e eu lhe dei uma moeda a mais. Parece que a convivência com Gina estava derretendo meu coração de gelo e eu ficava cada vez mais parecido com ela, ainda que eu mal a conhecesse.

Seu semblante mostrava preocupação e ela bebia água assistida por um garçom cheio de graça e aquilo me causou uma irritação que acabou rápido, assim que ela me viu com Scraps e sorriu.

Aquele sorriso mudo foi tudo que eu precisava ver pra ter certeza, ela sentia gratidão ao menos por mim. Ela era tão fácil de ler e tão difícil de entender, mas naquele momento ficou tudo cristalino.

Ela desistiu de almoçar ali para levar Scraps aos Lovegood e que iria almoçar junto a eles, e quis ir sozinha, mas garantiu que seria rápido. Dei a ela essa liberdade. Se eu insistisse em ir com ela poderia estragar tudo. Ela prometera e eu deveria acreditar nela, por mais que quisesse adiantar os planos e chegar logo ao meu objetivo.

-Boa tarde.

Eu a esperava com uma flor, a mesma que ela dissera ter o nome de minha mãe. Estava na areia, sentado, a esperando, e me pus de pé para vê-la melhor. O sol me cegava e eu precisava vê-la para ter certeza que cada sarda daquele rosto ainda estava no lugar, e estava. Seu sorriso silencioso foi a resposta para meu olhar, que caso não fosse dirigido a mim, certamente deixaria embaraçado ao cara de sorte a quem ela pudesse olhar. Mas esse cara era eu, e a flor em suas mãos era mim, e ela fez questão de colocá-la nos cabelos, talvez para me provocar, talvez por pura inocência, em não achar que alguém pudesse se apaixonar por ela. O branco da flor deixava o vermelho ainda mais vivo. O céu alaranjado a tornava uma paisagem, uma pintura. Ginevra Weasley era a mulher mais linda. E a roupa que havia trocado a deixava ainda mais singela e... Encantadora.

-Porque está me olhando assim?

-O quê?

-Com cara de bobo...

-Não é nada, só que o sol está diferente hoje.

-É mesmo?

Ela se virava de costas para encarar as nuvens alaranjadas pelo sol atrás de si, espalhando pelo ar o perfume dos fios e me deixando de frente àquele mar vermelho. Ela estava me provocando. Definitivamente. Não consigo esclarecer se era consciente ou não a sedução que aplicava a mim, e que funcionava. Eu tinha me convencido de que podia até ser involuntário, mas ela seduzia, somente pelo fato de existir.

Com sua voz calma e certa me acordou do transe:

-Verdade. Hoje vai acontecer uma coisa inusitada.

Não respondi. Não tinha nada a dizer, somente a escutar.

-É uma previsão, Draco.

-Não acredito nelas. Mas essa me parece muito provável de acontecer.

-Pois é bom começar a acreditar.

Ela virou-se de frente para mim e me encarava em silêncio. Por um segundo podia se pensar que a praia completamente deserta parecia ainda mais deserta, sem a vivacidade de sua voz, mas bastou um olhar para que eu visse vida novamente. Somente um olhar e eu pude decifrá-la quase totalmente, ou ao menos decifrar o desejo daquela hora. Era tão difícil acreditar que aqueles olhos pediam o que pediam aos meus, que não fui capaz de me mover conscientemente. Aquele era o par de olhos mais lindos que já havia visto, e me hipnotizavam, eu não era capaz de tomar uma decisão sábia ou no mínimo lógica enquanto estivesse olhando para eles. Então tudo que pude fazer foi deixar que ela me beijasse.

Tomou meu rosto com as mãos e com ganância fez com que nos encontrássemos rápido. Ela também estava fazendo aquilo, pelo menos naquele momento, de caso pensado. Se por um lado eu tinha medo de não saber como tocá-la e de algum modo por tudo a perder, ela sentia o oposto, uma certa urgência em me beijar, antes que fosse tarde e eu desistisse. Parece que nosso jogo de sedução era mais sério do que eu imaginava e ela também sabia disso, pelo olhar que me lançou quando nos separamos, só pra confirmar se aquilo era de fato verdade ou para dar tempo a nós mesmos para uma possível fuga.

Entretanto, tudo que nos ocorreu é que era mais do que certo estar ali, e ali estaríamos até quando tivéssemos vontade. Se o por do sol estava apenas começando, não era tarde. Nunca seria tarde para tê-la para mim.

N/A: Demorou, pela falta de inspiração e de tempo. Galera, ta acabando. Mais uns dois ou três capítulos, segundo meus cálculos nada precisos.

Lilly Angel88 – Olá! Fico muito feliz com suas reviews e agora eu quero ver sua fanfic. Bem posso dizer que a Gina na água foi bem menos 007 do que você imagina, porque ela não é lá muito boa pra seduzir, sabe? O Draco não concorda, acha que ela nasceu assim, mas é atração que eles exercem um sobre o outro e nada mais, e é só porque eles nasceram um pro outro mesmo, e então não é muito bom confiar nos olhos dele, afinal, enxergam a Gina perfeita só porque ela é perfeita... Mas perfeita pra ele!

Thaty – Você sempre elogia, e eu adoro seus elogios! Brigadão e continue lendo. Agora ta chegando na reta final, ninguém pode perder os últimos capítulos, heim ;)

Miaka ELA – coitado, ele nem colocou o plano todo em execução, porque a Ginoca é saidinha e se adiantou ao plano dele, e mais tarde vocês vão ver. Ai ai ai!


	15. Noite

(Noite)

Como era de se imaginar pela minha vontade e pela muito rapidamente descoberta vontade igualmente tendenciosa de Gina, o beijo na praia não acabou por ali. No fim, fomos parar na cama e depois naquela velha banheira onde toda a história havia começado.

Ela era insaciável e ter experimentado seu veneno estava me fazendo tão insaciável quanto ela. Entretanto mais insaciável que nós dois era seu estômago e ela quis jantar, contra a minha vontade, que era de ficar junto a ela eternamente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teríamos que nos separar, e mais cedo, infelizmente, fiz do seu desejo uma ordem. Eu era só um escravo seu, e a servia com prazer.

De certa forma, aquele jantar foi o meu plano se concluindo, mas não na ordem que eu imaginara. De acordo com o que tinha planejado, iríamos jantar primeiro e só depois eu conseguiria realizar minhas ambições, mas de qualquer maneira ela era a pessoa mais agradável do mundo.

Falava bem e tinha opinião, diferente das pessoas com que eu me relacionava e que pareciam seriamente intimidadas por tudo que eu literalmente representava, mesmo que nem eu acreditasse nessa tal coisa que eu representava. Eu era uma pessoa comum por trás do passado negro e presente duvidoso, e só ela sabia daquilo. Só ela podia ver, muito claramente que eu tinha um humor estranho e difícil de entender, mas era só mais um ser humano. Não era um monstro como até mesmo eu imaginava, e ela me mostrou isso, me respeitando e me tratando com igualdade, sem desconfiar de mim. Era um coração muito puro de uma Grifinória convicta. E só aquele coração me entendia.

Ela tinha o estranho hábito de cantarolar enquanto penteava os cabelos e ela me disse, adorava azul, por isso tinha muitas peças de roupas naquela cor.

-E ficam muito bem mesmo em você. - Murmurei da cama, vendo-a se arrumar para sairmos.

-Obrigada. - Ela olhou tímida, aquele simples elogio a deixando sem jeito.

-E você, porque ainda não se vestiu?

-Porque acho que fico melhor assim.

-Pelado?

-É, pelado.

-Também acho. - Sorriu marotamente. - Mas não quero que ninguém mais ache isso. Vá se vestir!

-Tudo bem.

Ainda pude observá-la sorrindo por mais um segundo, antes de me dirigir às minhas roupas. Ia vestir as calças quando vi, de relance alguns papéis. Estavam no bolso de uma outra calça. Eu sabia exatamente o que eram e o que significavam para outro alguém naquele quarto. Tirei-os do bolso e pus sobre as outras roupas. Os olhava fixamente enquanto e terminava de me vestir. Ao mesmo tempo em que abotoava a camisa considerava seriamente qual seria

o destino daqueles pedacinhos amassados de papel, que se por um lado, poderiam prejudicar muito minha vida, poderiam por outro lado significar muito na vida de Gina. Eu não sabia o que fazer, precisava pensar.

E dessa forma, o destino temporário daqueles papeizinhos foi o bolso da camisa. Perto do coração, onde eu poderia medir e pesar todo seu significado e tomar uma decisão que poderia interferir diretamente na minha vida.

Dei uma última olhada em Gina se arrumando. Mais uma vez, vestido azul, simples, mas que a deixava radiante. Antes de chamá-la para irmos, suspirei profundamente, se já não dormia antes, essa noite não o faria de modo algum. O conflito agora era interno.

Ela estava sentada ao meu lado, e já comia há bastante tempo quando eu nem sequer havia tocado na minha comida. Estava ficando nervoso em ter que tomar uma decisão tão importante. Talvez eu estivesse dando importância demais a ela, mas era impossível ignorar Gina Weasley. Talvez eu pudesse simplesmente entregar os papéis a ela e ajudá-la a encontrar o que queria, mas o mundo era tão complicado, eu ainda teria que fugir.

Certamente ligariam uma coisa à outra e então descobririam que era eu e aí eu estaria em apuros. E estava tudo tão bom agora, eu a queria perto de mim, não queria ter que ir embora ou protegê-la ou proteger a mim mesmo. Por muito tempo eu me protegera das conseqüências dos meus atos, e agora já era hora de encará-los, eu não iria me esconder, mas também não iria entregar nada a ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto. Parece que a velha covardia não conseguira me abandonar totalmente, ou eu é quem achava mais conveniente.

Ela estava começando a ficar inquieta com o fato de eu não ter ao menos olhado para a comida.

-Porque você não come?

-O quê? Ah, sim... Estava distraído.

-Pensando em quê?

-Em você - a verdade é um vício que tem várias faces a serem vistas. A face que ela pode ver ou que escolheu ver não era exatamente a minha e eu sabia disso. Eu achava melhor assim.

Ela se encabulou e voltou a comer. Resolvi comer antes que a comida esfriasse.

-Posso dormir com você hoje?

Ela perguntou tranquilamente, fingindo não se importar muito, mas eu sabia que assim como pra mim, também importava muito.

-Você não precisa perguntar.

Ela enrubesceu.

-É que eu achei que seria melhor...

-Você apareceu do nada em uma banheira quando a minha vida ia muito bem e vem me pedir licença para alguma coisa?

Ela então ficou da cor de seus cabelos.

Tirei uma mecha de cabelo que havia se separado do resto dos cabelos e seus sentimentos pareciam tão genuínos, ela estava dizendo e demonstrando tudo que sentia. Foi impossível não beijá-la. Um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e ela riu. Tomou um pouco de suco e me perguntou se dias atrás eu poderia imaginar nós dois tendo no mínimo uma conversa civilizada.

-Não. Mas acho que as ruivas sempre me atraíram mesmo.

-E eu acho que gosto de caras com uma queda para o heroísmo.

Não houve constrangimento nenhum em nos referirmos, ainda que indiretamente ao testa-rachada. Para ela era só um fato passado. Graças a Deus.

Eu tinha medo que ela não se acostumasse com o anti-herói aqui. Sorri em agradecimento a ela, por me aceitar apesar de todas as diferenças e defeitos. Já ela, ela era perfeita e eu não tinha nenhum defeito a reclamar. Por enquanto.

Gina estava deitada ao meu lado. Tinha buscado suas coisas e decidimos ficar no meu hotel. Nem sequer havíamos tocado no assunto casamento que dentro de algumas semanas ocorreria, pelo menos se tudo fosse continuar como planejado, e eu não havia encontrado resposta para minhas dúvidas.Desconhecia o amanhã e só tinha a certeza de que meu desejo maior era acordar ao seu lado no dia seguinte.

Enquanto ela se aninhava no meu peito, adormecendo embalada pelas batidas do meu coração hesitante, eu não conseguia fechar os olhos. Eram perguntas de mais para uma só pessoa responder, e envolviam muita coisa. Perguntas sobre minha mãe, sobre um futuro que jamais imaginaria pensar, sobre não estar mais sozinho e consequentemente por isso eu ter que me importar com outra pessoa para responder outras tantas perguntas, perguntas sobre Gina, que infelizmente nem ela poderia responder, afinal, se ela soubesse a pergunta, iria se julgar capaz de dar uma resposta. Eu queria saber a reposta sobre aqueles papéis. A camisa estava sobre uma cadeira, e em seu bolso os tais pedacinho de papel, que me deram tantas perguntas a mais para responder. A ignorância da existência daqueles papéis seria muito melhor, mas eles haviam tomado personalidade

própria, e ao olhar para a camisa, eu podia ver através do pano os olhos daqueles papéis sobre mim, esperando uma resposta, esperando e dando mais peso à minha consciência e mais leveza ao meu sono, e me trazendo perguntas, mais perguntas, perguntas que eu tinha medo de responder.

A medida que se aceleravam aqueles pensamentos, girando ininterruptamente na minha cabeça, se agitava mais o sono de Gina. Era o defeito que ela não tinha até o momento finalmente dando as caras.

Debatia-se, virava-se, e sempre forte. Os cabelos longos agora formavam uma moldura vermelha e emaranhada ao redor de seu rosto salpicado das sardas que eu quase sabia de cor onde deveriam estar. Se em algum momento quase caí no sono, ela me despertou, mas não fazia mal isso acontecer. Tinha medo de dormir e ter algum

pesadelo sobre qualquer uma das perguntas que pesavam tanto.

De qualquer maneira, enfrentar tantas perguntas sem resposta ou com respostas que eu não queria saber era mais fácil tendo-a ao meu lado. Se por um lado eu tinha que me controlar para não deixar transparecer a dúvida tão cruel dentro de mim (não que isso fosse ruim), por outro lado era ótimo saber que eu poderia contar com ela, mesmo que eu não quisesse, como não queria agora.

Já era quase manhã quando ela acordou com sede. E ainda assim não percebeu que dormia com um insone. Só teve consciência disso quando viu que eu me virara para ela e a observava na luz do quase amanhecer.

-Você não dorme nunca?

-Não.

-Meu deus, e como você conseguiu sobreviver assim? - sua voz demonstrava muito sono.

-Não sei.

-Mas você nunca sentiu falta de dormir?

-Lógico que sim, Weasley.

-É a sua cara levar as pessoas para a cama utilizando-se de métodos aproximativos e depois chamá-las pelo sobrenome.

-Eu só me irritei, Weasley.

-Porque eu te perguntei se sentia falta de dormir?

-É.

Tudo que fez foi levantar e abrir as cortinas. Agora uma claridade ofuscante cegava nossos olhos, mas acho que era uma medida preventiva, para que ela não voltasse a dormir e pudesse dedicar atenção a mim. Sorri internamente, e talvez externamente também. Era tão bom ser cuidado por alguém novamente depois de tanto tempo sozinho.

-Eu nunca tive muito sono.

-Mas...

-Mas nada, Weasley... - era fácil perceber a esperteza em sua voz. Ela sabia que tinha um agravante.

-Alguma coisa piorou o fato de você não gostar de dormir.

-Não, não piorou.

-É bom você me dizer, Malfoy.

-É melhor você ir dormir.

-Pois não durmo até você me dizer.

E diante disso sentou-se à minha frente, me olhando. Droga. Em poucos dias eu estava sendo facilmente dominado pelo inimigo. E o pior é que estava gostando, e infelizmente teria que me render, somente por olhar aquele naqueles olhos castanhos. Era crime e castigo.

_N/A: Desculpem a demora, foi a falta de tempo. _

_Miaka-ELA - Quem está jogando com quem? Boa pergunta, nem eu sei... só eles é quem sabem e se entendem!_

_Thaty – Uhu! Valeu pela review! Sua empolgação faz parecer que tá bom, então vou confiar na empolgação:D_

_Lily Angel – AH!!!!!!!!!!! Sua review foi a que me deu mais força pra continuar a escrever quando tava sem inspiração! Foi linda! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Minha filha, se eu tivesse encontrado um Scraps de verdade já tinha arrumado um bom namorado pra mim! Mas se eu encontrar eu te empresto, porque acho que namorada ta muito em falta, e emprestar cachorro pra isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer!_


	16. Um caminho, um motivo, um lugar

(Um caminho, um motivo, um lugar)

Ela esperava pacientemente, lutava contra o sono, e isso era o que me fazia demorar a falar. Eu queria sentir de novo a sensação de alguém se preocupando, ou no mínimo se importando comigo verdadeiramente.

Apoiada em um cotovelo e deitada de frente para mim (tinha se rendido um pouco ao cansaço e enfim deitara-se) seus olhos pacientes eram também compreensivos, e aquilo me fazia ter toda a vontade de dizer a ela o que queria dizer. E diria, se ela sorrisse pra mim mais uma vez.

Eu não sou normal nesse ponto. Estabeleço metas para que os outros cumpram, sem que eles saibam, para que enfim eu possa fazer o que querem. É uma maneira de ganhar tempo e de me acovardar um pouco mais, quando estou prestes a fazer o que tenho que fazer. É também, convenhamos, um certo charme. Quem resiste a essa demora e não acaba perdendo a razão? É a melhor sensação do mundo: fazer alguém perder a razão.

E tudo indicava que ela acabaria perdendo também, naquela guerra muda, só eu sabia das regras. Mas ela era ótima jogadora, sempre um passo a frente. Pela segunda vez em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo ela parecia ter adivinhado o jogo (e eu nunca saberei se só parecia ou se realmente o tinha feito) e depois de um certo momento qual ato vejo-a realizar? Sorrir.

Um sorriso lindo, de quem tinha descoberto as regras do jogo antes de seu adversário desonesto. Porque ela tinha de ser tão esperta?

-Tudo bem.

-Vai me contar?

-Vou.

-Então deita no meu colo.

-O quê?

Não é que eu não quisesse. Eu só não entendia porque.

-Deita no meu colo, fica tudo mais fácil.

Eu estava incrédulo. Eu só queria contar a ela uma coisa simples e direta, que não mudaria sua vida.

Passou os cabelos por trás das orelhas e puxou-me para perto de mim. Eu sabia como ela podia ter força. E me deitou sobre suas pernas cruzadas. Eu podia ver seus olhos me apoiando, mas eu procurava algo mais ali. Algo que só consegui encontrar quando ela, tendo visto que eu precisava de uma certa coragem, se abaixou e beijou-me ternamente. Quando ela se separou murmurou "Sou toda ouvidos" e continuou a me olhar. Ainda sentia na boca a pressão dos doces lábios. Um doce incentivo.

-Eu tenho insônia. E não consigo dormir bem desde que me entendo por gente. - Percebi seu olhar impaciente sobre mim, essa parte ela já sabia - Mas tudo piorou quando eu tinha quatorze anos. Eu tinha o mundo aos meus pés. O mundo. E quase sempre alguém pra me defender. Eu nunca soube perder, mesmo que perdesse todo dia, eu só não percebia isso.

Ela parecia compreender o fôlego que eu precisava tomar.

"Acontece que um dia eu estava sozinho. E me meti numa briga. Era por malditos galeões, uma aposta de jogo qualquer, não daria em nada. Bateríamos no garoto e ele não mexeria conosco ou tudo sairia das proporções e meu pai mandaria alguém lhe dar alguma coisa para que ele me deixasse em paz.

"Mas dessa vez, tudo passou dos limites. Eu estava sozinho e poderia simplesmente brigar com o garoto, que por sorte era mais fraco que eu, ganhar a briga, deixá-lo em paz e somente provocá-lo o resto da vida, como fazia com todos."

Seu rosto se virou para outro lugar. Ela queria me ajudar, mas não podia conter a mágoa que eu tinha lhe causado por tanto tempo, por isso tentou esconder o rosto de mim, mas eu vi. Eu também a provocava e a humilhava, por coisas tão banais e que só mais tarde, depois da crise finalmente ter me atingido, eu aprendera que eram coisas que não valiam a pena. Eu me arrependia amargamente, depois de tê-la conhecido, disso que fazia. Ela era tão melhor que eu. Eu não merecia nem estar em sua presença.

"Mas acontece que Crabbe e Goyle chegaram tarde, e eu apesar de estar em vantagem já estava bastante machucado e eles me ajudaram, bateram no menino, o que convenhamos, quase o matou, e me tiraram dali. Tudo estava bem, mas meu pai insistiu em me visitar aquele fim de semana, por mais que eu tenha lhe dito nas cartas que não precisava vir, que não era necessário, mas ele veio, e descobriu algumas marcas da briga, me perguntou o que era e então ele tomou conhecimento de tudo. Ele está preso hoje não fiz questão de o defender ou visitar, ele arruinou minha vida com a sua doença obsessiva. Se houve alguém que realmente se preocupou comigo foi a minha mãe, que mesmo depois do que aconteceu não me julgou ou me condenou, e também procurou me proteger. Mas também não reagiu ou me ajudou. Acho que a doença mental já começava ali, por culpa do meu pai, que sempre fora louco.

"Quando soube da briga, disse que eu tinha que aprender a me defender, que eu tinha que dar uma lição no garoto, como se já não bastasse a surra que ele tinha levado de Crabbe e Goyle, e que eu tinha que fazer aquilo sozinho e como um homem. A noção de todos os valores que meu pai tinha sempre foram bastante distorcidas e foram esses valores que ele tentou me passar e alguns eu até mesmo cheguei a captar, e você não sabe, minha vida não foi fácil por eu ter escolhido segui-los. Mas a honra para ele era pra ser lavada com sangue, e pra ele eu já era um homem."

Sua boca abriu-se em espanto e eu agora havia me sentado de frente para ela, de costas para o sol claro que já havia nascido lá fora.

-Céus, eu era uma criança, tinha só quatorze anos e meu pai me fez...

-Não precisa dizer se não quiser...

-Não, agora eu faço questão, Gina. Eu já comecei a revirar esse assunto doloroso quando ele estava quieto e quase mudo em algum lugar da minha consciência. E agora vou falar.

"A questão é que o garoto estava fraco. Estávamos de férias e não sei como Crabbe e Goyle a mando do meu pai conseguiram achar o garoto. O fato é que o trouxeram para mim e o deixaram lá em casa. Então meu pai me deixou lá dentro do calabouço com ele e disse que eu precisava aprender a ser um homem, que eu estava sendo fraco esse tempo todo, especialmente quando dizia que não era necessário fazer o que ele queria que eu fizesse.

"Comecei a torturá-lo. Quantos anos eu tinha? Quatorze apenas, e muito a perder. E o que meu pai me obrigou? A pronunciar uma maldição imperdoável. Eu não o culpo totalmente. Eu era fraco também em ter aceitado sua ordem e ter feito aquilo sem medo das consequências ou de matá-lo, e ter me deixado convencer que aquilo era o certo. Já no terceiro Cruciatus, que fora ganhando força à medida que eu perdia o medo e me achava superior a tudo que acontecia, o menino já estava muito fraco. Qualquer um sensato o suficiente veria que ele estava prestes a morrer, e até eu via aquilo, mas fingia não ver. Julgava suficiente e queria ir embora, mesmo que agora uma sensação de poder estivesse me tomando. Mas ele insistiu. Insistiu e eu cedia à sua pressão. Eu acabei o matando com um último Cruciatus."

Fez-se silêncio no quarto. Um silêncio tão forte, que podíamos sentir o peso dele sobre nossos ombros. A história ainda não havia terminado, mas ela precisava digerir aquilo que por anos eu havia engolido silenciosamente e sem protestos, e que me mantinha acordado cada noite, ainda que indiretamente. Podia ver lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, mas não queria que ela chorasse por mim. Não, ela não podia! Aquelas lágrimas deviam ser minhas, não delas! Ela não podia chorar por um crime que não cometera. Tinha que fazê-la parar! Parar de chorar lágrimas que ela não precisaria derramar caso não me conhecesse. Eu detestava ver aquela mulher chorando, mas que as outras. E como fazê-la parar?

Beijei-a. Com selvageria. Ela não entendia, então beijei-a com mais intensidade, quase implorando-a entendimento, e tinha feito-a deitar sobre a cama. Então ela conseguiu deixar sua boca escapar da minha, entre lágrimas e me abraçou, somente.

-Termine de contar, Draco.

Ela se levantou e foi beber um copo d'água. Parecia não conseguir olhar nos meus olhos e eu entendia, mas não compreendia.

-Eu não sei. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com o corpo, ou como não descobriram que eu matei uma pessoa, ou como foi que eu consegui lidar com isso. Eu não sei, eu não sei.

Seus olhos vermelhos repousaram sobre os meus.

-Eu me arrependo disso, Gina. Me arrependo profundamente cada dia da minha vida.

-E você fez alguma coisa pra reparar ou pelo menos pra compensar o que você fez?

Não, eu não havia feito nada. E não iria responder, ela já sabia.

-Eu me arrependo profundamente disso, Gina. E eu estou tentando reparar os erros com a minha mãe. Você não vê?

-Eu sei... Mas é que pra mim isso é imperdoável.

-Pra mim também. Você acha que eu me perdoei? Eu posso até fingir que sim, mas eu não consigo me perdoar. Não dormir é uma maneira de me castigar pelo que fiz.

-Eu sei. É que...

-Gina, esqueça o que passou, vamos em frente tentar compensar, como você disse, tudo que eu fiz de errado.

-Certo, Draco. Você está certo. Não tem mais como consertar.

-Não, não tem mais como consertar. Mas tem como mudar as coisas, Gina.

Ela então ela veio junto a mim. Se abrigou no meu abraço e derramou as últimas lágrimas.

-Confie em mim, Gina, eu estou tentando mudar.

Silenciosamente ela confiou em mim, olhando fixamente em meus olhos. Ela sabia que eu queria mesmo mudar.

Ela não sabia, ou talvez até soubesse que o motivo de querer mudar era ela, e só com ela eu podia recomeçar e dessa vez ao menos tentar fazer as coisas certas. Ela confiou em mim e eu confiaria nela. Só ela podia me salvar de tudo que eu já fui um dia.

_Pois eu, eu só penso em você_

_Já não sei mais porque_

_Em ti eu consigo encontrar_

_Um caminho, um motivo, um lugar_

_Pra eu poder repousar meu amor_

Finalmente adormeci. Tanto tempo depois daquele trauma do passado, dormi. O sono dos justos, dos merecedores. O sono dos condenados arrependidos. O sono que eu não podia esperar para domir, mas que telvez estivesse em meu destino. Eu só conseguiria ao lado dela. Junto a seu carinho, junto a seu aninho.

Adormeci com aquelas mãos de anjo passando pelos meus cabelos. Repousei meu rosto cansado em seu peito e ali adormeci como há muito não fazia.

O que não me permitia dormir durante todo aquele tempo era minha consciência. Até aquele momento, não sabia que ela existia. Somente depois de aliviá-la é que descobri que ela existia e depois desse alívio me ter permitido dormir novamente, tranquilamente, quase como fazia quando criança é que soube que minha consciência era mais pesada do que eu imaginava. E somente uma pessoa me fez me arrepender _verdadeiramente_ daquilo.

_N/A: Gente, só mais dois capítulos e muitas emoções no próximo capítulo, eu prometo! Espero que tenham gostado do drama quase mexicano que eu fiz! O trecho de música "Pois eu, eu só penso em você..." é da música do Los Hermanos Fingi na Hora Rir, vale a pena ouvir. Se quiserem, releiam o capítulo ao som dessa música, apesar do quê, não acho necessário reler, é só fechar os olhos, relembrar o capítulo e ouvir com a alma essa música dos hermanos._

_**Thaty –**__ Que bom que você gostou! Beijos!_

_**Lilly Angel88 – **__Mais uma vez amei sua review, e tudo que você comentou deu a maior força pra continuar escrevendo. A sua perguntinha sobre os papéis não posso responder agora. Eles ficaram meio esquecidos nesse capítulo, mas próximo capítulo tudo vai se resolver! E ah, muito muito obrigada pela review e por me avisar aquilo das reviews anônimas, agora já resolvi tudo. Brigada! Beijos!_


	17. Decisão Séria

(Decisão séria)

Uma semana se passou sem que eu pudesse reclamar de não ter dormido. Nas vezes em que eu dormira, não fora um sono normal. Era um sono frágil, no qual eu era acordado quase sempre por Gina se remexendo na cama, mas se não fosse ela, seria outra coisa. E sempre que me acontecia de acordar, uma sucessão de pensamentos dolorosos e urgentes passava por minha mente. Primeiro, voltar para Londres (quase sempre, quando pensava nisso, escrevia mais recomendações e enviava para a enfermeira de minha mãe). Segundo, o casamento. Não havíamos tocado nesse assunto e meu medo maior é que ela estivesse o evitando por medo não só da minha reação, mas da reação dela também. Mal havíamos nos conhecido e já iríamos nos casar? Quando era tudo planejado friamente, tudo bem. Éramos adultos e sabíamos nos defender do que já prevíamos, mas talvez não fossemos capazes de nos defender emocionalmente. Seria mais simples se eu não tivesse sido tão apressado assim. Seria tão mais simples, mas eu não seria o que hoje sou, graças a ela, e talvez... Eu jamais conseguiria esperar, essa é a verdade. E finalmente o terceiro pensamento que me dava dores de cabeça era o destino daqueles papéis. Endereços e nomes úteis para Gina, mas que poderiam por em risco nossas vidas. Eu tinha sérias preocupações e as soluções para elas eram tão complicadas. Estava dividido entre querer ajudar e temer as conseqüências.

Nessa semana eu havia aprendido a cuidar de um furão com habilidade, e garanto que Amsterdã e eu até ficamos amigos. Gina o levava em sua gaiola para visitar Scraps, e na quinta feira havia me obrigado a ir junto a ela visitar o casal Lovegood e o cão e deixar que ele e Amsterdã fizessem amizade. A fé que ela tinha num mundo interligado e possivelmente feliz com trouxas, bruxos e a natureza mágica e não mágica era de se admirar. Ela era tão pura, com essa simples ambição de ver todos felizes...

Às vezes, confesso, me surpreendia mesmo olhando para ela e admirando qualquer qualidade que ela tinha. E acredite, tirando sua hiperatividade noturna, ela só tinha qualidades.

Gina não falava em outra coisa a não ser voltar para Londres. Fomos à praia duas vezes e tudo que ela dizia era que sentia falta da neblina de Londres, de poder usar botas e casacos. Pra ser sincero eu sempre lhe respondia que já estava acostumado e que por menos que gostasse de sol e todo esse clima quente, ali era um lugar agradável e com menos lembranças e pessoas conhecidas que Londres. Pelo menos nisso concordávamos, ela também não queria reencontrar algumas pessoas e eu temia a razão da demora em aparecer de certa pessoa que ela não queria rever. Algo me dizia que não era normal que pessoas com raiva demorarem tanto a resolver seus problemas. E eu não estava falando só de Gina e do irmão. Um super-herói também estava envolvido na história.

Na sexta feira ela saiu como tinha feito toda a semana para cuidar de Scraps, que estava com Lovegood e o namorado. Voltou estranha e a princípio não pude prever o porquê, mas observando seu comportamento e juntando os fatos que vinham me atormentando pude concluir que ela tinha tido notícias sobre o nosso objetivo inicial na Grécia: o casamento. Estava inquieta, remexia nas roupas guardadas e parecia procurar por alguma coisa que pelo jeito a salvaria. Talvez fosse calma o que procurava, talvez fosse o vestido.

Eu ainda estava em dúvida se a volta da idéia do casamento a atormentava quando sairam da sua boca as palavras para confirmar.

-Draco... Eu... Recebi notícias. Está tudo pronto para o casamento. Para amanhã.

Foi como um tapa na cara. E um dos bons, daqueles que deixam a marca dos dedos nos rosto. Por mais que eu esperasse que o assunto mais cedo ou mais tarde voltasse à tona, nunca havia esperado que seria tão rápido assim, e menos ainda de maneira tão direta. Nem nos meus piores pesadelos iríamos nos casar em um dia apenas. Eu sempre contava com a esperança de adiar um pouco mais, como sempre fizera com tudo na minha vida, mas parecia que especialmente esse assunto era inadiável. Afinal, o que iríamos fazer?

-Você ainda quer se vingar do seu irmão?

Perguntava como uma última esperança.

-Bem, Draco, me parece que mesmo que eu não quisesse mais me casar - isso significava que ela queria - já teria me vingado dele. E foi sem querer, não é mesmo? Não tem mais como consertar, isso seria só mais um passo definitivo, além de todos os outros que já demos sem perceber.

Certo. Ela estava decidida. Iríamos nos casar mesmo. Ela confiava em mim, mas nem eu mesmo confiava no que sentia por ela. Será que aquele era um sentimento tão forte assim que me permitisse um casamento com ela? Ela devia estar mesmo esperando que eu a amasse. Mas a culpa não era minha. Eu não nasci para o amor. Ou ao menos era aquela a sensação que eu tinha. Eu não estava pronto pra corresponder aos sentimentos e expectativas de Gina. Ela nunca me pedira nada e eu sabia que nunca pediria diretamente, mas eu podia ver nos seus olhos quanta confiança ela depositava em mim. E me doía perceber que meu desejo inconsciente era trai-la em sua maior vontade.Eu queria escapar e precisava contar a ela o que sentia. Seria traição maior enganá-la, fingir o que sentia. E ela tinha verdadeira repulsa por fingidores, eu sabia disso. Doeria demais para ela ver a si mesma sendo enganada por mim, que antes tão sincero havia provocado o surgimento de uma confiança que ela não queria quebrar. Nem eu. Era esse o meu destino infeliz e maldito. Trair confianças, quebrar juramentos e promessas subentendidas, fugir quando me achava mais fraco, ser egoísta e egocêntrico a ponto de deixar um medo inexplicável, infantil e insignificante destruir não só os sentimentos de uma outra pessoa, mas também a possível felicidade que poderia ser construída ao seu lado. Eu era mestre em fazer isso. E me fazia acreditar que o mais certo agora era não decepcionar esse destino imbecil e deixá-la, como tivera feito com tantas coisas.Tudo estava tão bem com ela, porque o mundo tinha que conspirar novamente contra mim depois de uma trégua, onde eu conseguira obter alguma felicidade? Eu não parava de me perguntar se eu conseguiria estragar tudo de novo. Ela estava incerta, mas tão feliz. E eu me perguntava milhares de vezes o que fazer. Mas não obtia respostas.

Ela estava à minha frente, e, numa fração de segundos, percebeu o vacilar dos meus olhos. Exigia respostas com seus olhos perscrutadores.

-Eu não vou dar mais um passo em falso, Gina. - Eu podia estar decepcionando-a, mas pelo menos estava tentando jogar o mais limpo possível - E preciso te explicar uma coisa - Seu olhar parecia compreensivo para um mero observador, mas eu era profundo conhecedor daqueles olhos: ela já estava preparada para qualquer coisa que a pudesse machucar. -: eu não estou preparado pra me casar, assim... de verdade.

-Você tem medo da responsabilidade e do compromisso que a palavra casamento significa?

-Exatamente.

Ela parecia hesitar em falar, mas acabou dizendo o que ficaria em sua garganta caso não dissesse:

-Vocês homens são uns fracos, e todos iguais.

-Não é isso, Gi...

-Não é isso? Draco, eu entendo que você tenha criado de maneira insegura e que tenha aprendido que nada é suficiente e que você tem que experimentar bastante de muitas mulheres até se decidir qual é a certa pra você. E eu sei que você acha que ainda não conhece mulheres suficientes. Eu sei disso. Fui criada com seis homens e entendo como o mundo é machista. Mas não compreendo. Você acha que eu não penso da mesma maneira? E você acha que eu estou certa de alguma coisa? Eu estou me arriscando Draco, é uma aposta. Em um jogo você aposta no seu pressentimento maior, não é assim? Você tem cinqüenta por cento de chances de acertar e cinqüenta por cento de chances de errar! Tudo na vida funciona assim. Eu também estou apostando, Draco, no meu pressentimento maior, o de que vai dar tudo certo e que tudo que passamos pode continuar assim. Estou apostando Draco, que o que sentimos é forte o suficiente para durar para sempre.

O discurso me atingira. Uma flecha rápida e certeira. Não entendi muito bem onde aquelas palavras me atingiram, se no cérebro ou no coração. O que sei é que foi fatal. E enquanto eu agonizava aquelas frases muito verdadeiras, ela me olhava com o rosto muito vermelho, esperando meu suspiro final que respondesse a seus anseios: que saísse logo de minha boca um sim ou um não, mesmo que traduzido em outras palavras. Ela esperava qualquer coisa de mim, e com toda a razão de não confiar em mim, um fraco e tolo. Mas não saiu dali, esperava resposta e parecia que esperaria até a morte.

-Você tem razão.

-Ótimo - exclamou nervosa.

Vi desesperado Gina saindo daquele quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si com firmeza. Eu precisava explicá-la tudo. Depois de alguns segundos de paralisia momentânea, devido ao choque da discussão, recobrei os sentidos e pus-me a segui-la.

Ela estava indo ao café onde Selene trabalhava. Sentou-se nos fundos e pediu um café a ela, mas em nenhum momento deixou transparecer a inquietação que eu sabia que morava em seu peito. Eu podia vê-la querendo contar a Selene, única pessoa conhecida e que não daria soluções estranhas (lê-se Luna Lovegood) para resolver os problemas, tudo o que aconteceria, mas era impedida pela barreira da língua. Ela não falava grego e pedira o café graças a algumas palavras que havia ensinado a ela. Por isso não demonstrava nada. Seria muito pior saber que Selene queria ouví-la - e ela certamente queria - mas não poderia entendê-la.

Ela me viu entrar pela porta e disse discretamente e de imediato:

-Não fale comigo.

Ainda com teimosia obedeci. Não lhe dirigi uma palavra sequer, mas sentei-me à sua frente e procurei uma caneta. Selene me emprestou uma, no fim e eu comecei a rabiscar apressadamente num guardanapo de papel

"Não me interprete mal, Gina. Eu estou com medo e você não precisa mesmo me entender, não precisa nem me compreender. Quero que saiba que vou assumir os riscos, não por mim ou por algum benefício que o casamento possa me trazer. Se vou assumir algum risco, é por você. Creio que valerá a pena, e espero que você entenda que eu posso me arrepender, mas estou certo que não vou me arrepender de não ter tentado."

Pareceu uma eternidade até que ela lesse e respondesse lentamente depois de tomar a caneta da minha mão. Ela relutava em entregar o guardanapo rabiscado. Só vi a bem escrita linha:

"Então você decidiu se arriscar?"

"Por você. Eu não quero que você sofra com a minha inconsequência ou com a minha falta de compromisso. Nem você nem nenhuma das pessoas que eu já prejudiquei dessa maneira merecem."

"Isso significa um 'Sim'?"

"Se eu decidi me jogar nesse abismo sem ter sequer uma idéia do que me espera? Sim."

"Bem, o que te espera somos eu, as testemunhas e um representante religioso. E além do mais você já sabe o que fazer amanhã. Já fez isso duas vezes por mim."

"Quando?"

"No casamento civil e agora. Você disse sim."

Ela sorriu quando meus olhos encontraram os dela por cima do guardanapo rabiscado.

"Já posso falar?"

"Uhn... Deixe eu pensar..."

Ela me fez esperar. Um castigo pela minha desconfiança. A brincadeira foi longe e só quando ela terminou de tomar seu café pude falar de novo: recebi um novo bilhete onde estava escrito "Agora pode." O bilhete foi entregue por ela e ela se pôs de pé para ir embora. Um jogo barato, mas que ela sabia jogar melhor que qualquer pessoa. Não a deixei passar.

Ainda sentado no fundo daquele café vazio, a puxei para mim e me agarrei a ela. Ela ficou sem jeito com o olhar de Selene, mas não deixou de reagir ao meu apelo sincero. Eu estava agarrado ao seu corpo como uma criança que não quer ficar na escola no primeiro dia de aula. Patético, mas talvez fosse mesmo aquilo que eu estivesse sentindo: medo de ficar sozinho e que ela nunca mais voltasse, mesmo que ela tivesse me prometido me buscar ao fim.

-Eu estou mesmo perdoado, Gina?

-Está, Draco. Você sempre terá meu perdão.

-Isso é sério?

-É Draco, eu não brincaria com uma coisa séria como casamento. Agora me largue e vamos embora daqui. Me espere lá fora, vou avisar a Selene que o casamento será amanhã e que será muito simples.

Ela praticamente me empurrou para fora dali. E enquanto isso, os pensamentos continuavam girando por minha cabeça.

Gina saia do pequeno café tranquilamente enquanto guardava alguma coisa nos bolsos.

-Mas se casaria por uma vingança boba.

-O quê?

-É, você não brincaria com uma coisa séria como o casamento, mas se casaria por uma vingança boba...

-Draco, não se faça de tonto. Você sabe muito bem que era impossível haver um sentimento qualquer entre nós dois, mas agora há, pelo menos da minha parte.

Eu não reagi, afinal, ela estava duvidando do que eu tinha dito a ela previamente e consequentemente duvidando dos meus sentimentos ou da verdade que eu lhe prometera. E eu odiava quando duvidavam de mim.

-Olhe aqui, Weasley. Eu te disse a verdade todo o tempo. Desde quando seu irmão te passou pra trás até esse momento, e olha que eu te disse que não me sentia seguro com a idéia de um casamento real. Eu te pedi desculpas pela minha insegurança e admiti que você tem razão, e olha que isso me custa muito! Eu realmente concordei com você, eu me pus no seu lugar. E você não se importou muito, se importou, Weasley?

Eu olhava para ela irritado. Meu pulso se fechara com a raiva, ela parecia que brincava comigo, mesmo que eu suspeitasse interiormente que isso fosse impossível vindo dela. A raiva tomou conta de mim e não dei ouvidos ao que eu pensava intimamente. Eu estava certo, mas ainda assim com muita raiva. Ela sorriu.

-Você pode até não saber disso, Draco, mas acho que o que você mais que é se casar comigo.

E eu suspeitava que ela estava certa.

Por algum tempo, nossas mentes só se ocuparam em pensar no mais imediato: a nossa felicidade.

_N/A: Primeiro de tudo eu devo muitas explicações a todos vocês. E vou explicar, calma aí!_

_É o seguinte: primeiro veio o final de ano e a tensão pra não pegar recuperação no esquema mais louco que minha escola inventou. Depois vieram as trimestrais (isso mesmo, depois da recuperação, vê se isso é normal) e não que eu seja muito de estudar, mas também tive o vestibular, né? E graças a deus fui bem, por causa da semana entre as aulas e o vestibular que fiquei estudando. Aí adiantei bastante o capítulo e vieram as datas comemorativas. Primeiro fiquei a semana do natal na casa da minha vó sem internet ou computador! Depois veio o ano novo e a família veio pra cá, e confesso que até agora ta me dando trabalho, porque uma prima ficou pra trás na viagem e a gente tem que tratar a visita bem, né? Por isso mesmo, desde o ano novo até agora to tentando conciliar as coisas direito, entrar no ritmo do Draco de novo pra escrever bastante e aí nasceu esse capítulo! Pronto. Me perdoem, não me joguem na fogueira, eu fui uma pessoa má! Muito ruim e não mereço o perdão de vocês mesmo, mas mereço pelo menos a piedade, pra vocês poderem ler o último capítulo! Não percam! O próximo será o último, e talvez haja um epílogo!_

_**Thaty – **__Coitadinho do Draco, né? Traumatizado! Beijos, brigada por comentar sempre e desculpa a demora do capítulo!_

_**JuzinhaMalfoy –**__ Muito obrigada, continue lendo e me perdoe pela demora!_

_**Lilly Angel 88 – **__Ai, você é a melhor leitora! Eu adoro suas reviews, o que me faz até pensar que eu escrevo bem! Bem, eu também adoro novela mexicana (mas não conta pra ninguém!) e confesso que deve ter sido isso que me fez escrever todo aquele drama lá do Draco! Você sumiu completamente do msn! Cadê você? Aparece! E me perdoa por fazer todo mundo, mas vc principalmente que sempre comenta, esperar tanto assim, ta? Beijão!_

_**Karen – **__Brigada! Era exatamente essa a intenção, e fico muito feliz que tenha dado pra entender que o que eu mais quero nessa fic é fazer as pessoas "serem" o Draco pra entender ele, tadinho! Beijos e muito obrigada pela review!_

_Casal Lovegood não parece um trocadilho engraçadinho?_


	18. ReComeçando do Zero

(Re)Começando do zero.

Uma semana depois eu ainda estava abobado, sem ter chegado a uma conclusão do porquê de Gina me deixar. Ginevra tinha sido tão transparente para mim, porque então me deixaria assim? Eu não podia entender e não queria. Não abriria a carta.

Enquanto isso vegetava. Comia mal e a insônia voltara completamente, eu não pregava mais o olho. Gastava os dias deitado, olhando para o teto, imaginando que talvez ali se encontrasse a resposta de todas as minhas perguntas, entre as camadas de concreto e segurança. A única atividade que realizava para quebrar a rotina de ócio era visitar minha mãe, e mesmo assim, sem a coragem suficiente para encará-la de frente ou tentar conversar. Eu só a observava, enquanto a enfermeira cuidava e conversava com ela.

Parecia que a enfermeira tinha feito progressos e em alguns dias eu poderia falar com minha mãe sem que ela se alterasse ou se descontrolasse e tentasse me matar ou coisa que o valha.

-Sr. Malfoy, seria melhor, agora que ela está sedada e também muito mais calma e preparada, que o senhor durante suas visitas frequentes fosse também se aproximando dela, devagar. Assim ela poderia se acostumar com a sua presença e mais tarde o senhor poderia até mesmo conversar com ela normalmente.

-Ela nunca vai voltar a falar comigo normalmente, como uma mãe fala a um filho. O que eu fiz com ela não tem perdão.

A enfermeira nunca simpatizou muito comigo. Deu um sorriso amargo, engolindo sua opinião pessoal para falar comigo profissionalmente:

-Veja bem, Sr. Malfoy, eu compreendo que tenha medo do que ela possa lhe dizer, mas a sua amiga tem ajudado muito, falando com Narcisa sobre o filho.

-Amiga?

-Sua amiga, do Ministério.

-Eu não tenho amigos no ministério.

-Uma ruiva, a... Weasley.

-Weasley tem visitado minha mãe?

-Sim, e tem ajudado bastante. Fala sobre você o tempo todo com Narcisa, e exalta suas... qualidades como pessoa.

-Então, ela tem visitado minha mãe e falado de mim?

-Tem. Na verdade, ela pediu que eu não contasse a ninguém, mas o senhor é da família e precisa saber, e além do mais, ela tem ajudado nos progressos sociais de sua mãe. A muito tempo ela não convivia com uma pessoa que não fosse curandeiro ou enfermeiro. É bom pra ela ter alguém pra falar sobre coisas simples e também delicadas, principalmente quando é alguém tão delicado pra tratar desses assuntos quando a Srta. Weasley.

Então ela estava vindo aqui. Eu entenderia perfeitamente se não estivesse cego de ódio, que era uma maneira de tentar se aproximar. Mas eu só via como uma forma de aliviar a consciencia pesada que ela agora carregava, era como se estivesse pagamento por tudo que não tinha me feito, mas havia prometido.

Era tanta raiva. Porque provocar no ponto mais fraco? Porque mexer na parte que mais me fazia lembrar dela? Era lembrando da minha mãe que eu lembrava dela. Afinal, ela, ainda crua e ingênua me fizera mudar e tentar reparar os estragos feitos no passado e buscar o perdão de minha mãe, que eu havia deixado para trás, como um fardo pesado demais para carregar.

A raiva criva raízes fundas dentro de mim. Eu tinha aguentado todo esse tempo, longo de mais para quem quer uma resposta e não tinha aberto o seu bilhete, mas agora eu queria saber quais os motivos. Todos os motivos para tudo.

"Draco"

Era o que dizia o bilhete dela, escrito ainda na Grécia, e que cheirava a areia e ao perfume dos seus cabelos, como na visão da primeira manhã em que nos encontramos. Respirei fundo antes de abri-lo. Tantas horas havia passado em frente a ele, esperando que não tivesse de lê-lo nunca. E que tudo fosse um sonho ou que ela voltaria logo, dizendo que tudo fora uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto e que todo aquele tempo sem ela deveria ser esquecido. Agora tinha de encarar o que quer que estivesse escrito naquele papel. Acabou-se a fantasia. Choque de realidade maior que Londres, só podia estar ali. A letra apressada e as letras delicadas não pareciam um bom sinal.

"Quando Lancelot du Lac morreu, Sir Ector, o último dos Cavaleiros originais da Távola Redonda deixou o seguinte tributo:

"Ah Lancelot, tu, que estás acima de todos os cavaleiros Cristãos, e agora atrevo-me a dizer, tu, Sir, Lancelot du Lac, nunca foste comparado Aos cavaleiros da terra. E tu que eras o cavaleiro cortês que sempre defendeu. E tu que eras um verdadeiro amigo para a tua amada. E tu que eras o verdadeiro amante pecaminoso que sempre amou a mulher. E tu que eras o mais amável homem que sempre golpeou com uma espada. E tu que eras o mais bondoso dos cavaleiros. E tu que eras o mais gentil que sempre comeu na sala com as senhoras. E tu que eras o mais severo cavaleiro para o seu preço mortal que sempre desafiou a morte."

Ginevra sacrificou-se em nome de Lancelot e Artur. Tentou achar uma maneira de fazer os dois leais cavaleiros viverem em paz, e a condição única para que isso era que ela desaparecesse, a causadora das desavenças entre os dois e a desestabilidade do reino. Com ela longe, nada poderia atrapalhá-los, e suas vidas e honras estariam preservadas, tanto a de Artur e Lancelot quanto a sua própria.

Há várias divergências no destino de Ginevra e Lancelot e até mesmo do Rei Artur. As lendas nunca foram comprovadamente reais e a história nunca tem um destino certo para cada um de seus personagens. As divergências são muitas, mas a maioria das lendas citam a Cruz do Rei como fator determinante no destino dos amantes. Não permita que a história se repita do modo como ficou mais famosa. "

Então era isso. A Cruz do Rei decidiria nosso destino? Eu era Lancelot, filho da Dama do Lago, Narcisa e ela Ginevra? Certo, eu podia entender exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Mas ainda estava com raiva. Muita raiva. Precisava estravasar com alguma coisa, antes de encontrar com ela, afinal, grande parte da raiva era de mim mesmo. E eu queria parecer que não estava abalado, ou que tinha sentido alguma falta dela. O bom e velho trunfo Malfoy de esconder os sentimentos. Eu podia ter perdido a prática, mas nunca me esqueceria como era vestir uma máscara, e muito menos como fazê-la tornar-se parte do seu rosto: se envolvendo. E eu estava mais envolvido do que deveria estar.

Primeiro precisava, realmente eliminar a raiva e a mágoa que eu vinha engolindo imperceptivelmente todo esse tempo, mas que só agora eu tinha percebido que era um pedaço grande demais para ser digerido. Precisava cuspir toda a raiva que estavam presas na garganta e nada melhor que desfazer as malas que, acredite se quiser, ainda estavam intactas, desde o retorno.

As roupas foram jogadas a esmo, para todos os lados, com raiva. Como fora tão imbecil? Tão idiota, egocêntrico e prepotente de pensar que esse tempo todo o motivo que fizera Gina ir embora era eu? Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Onde estava a maldita calça? Queria dizer que fora forçada a se separar de mim, era o que estava escrito naquele bilhete rápido. O irmão nunca a deixaria se casar comigo, e a impedira, muito provavelmente informado pelo não tão confiável assim agente duplo que Gina arranjara. Então era isso, eu precisaria lhe encontrar, mas para provar que estava totalmente perdoada e que eu havia a perdoado eu precisaria encontrar aqueles pedaços amassados de papel que estavam no bolso da calça, mas onde estava a maldita calça? Os papéis já seriam mesmo entregues a ela. Encontrada a calça, que fizera questão de passar despercebida pelas minha mãos, e vendo que os papéis estavam seguros comigo, só me bastava ir a um lugar: não King's Cross, mas a casa de Gina.

Com sorte, ela não moraria com os pais e os outros seis enormes e agressivos irmãos. Partindo desse pressuposto, Blaise teria que me ajudar, afinal, o acesso ao ministério dele finalmente serviria para alguma coisa mais que tirar as roupas de funcionárias e secretárias - ele tinha certa tara por secretárias e mulheres de uniforme.

Estava à porta de sua casa, batendo enfurecidamente a maldita campanhia que ele não atendia, mas eu podia ouvir ruidos lá dentro, ele estava lá. Blaise só deu sinal de vida quando ameacei matá-lo.

-Já vai - ele gritou de dentro, numa voz meio... prazeirosa que me fazia ter uma idéia do porque de sua demora.

Ele abriu a porta só de calça, com os cabelos nada apresentáveis e suspeitas marcas nos ombros.

-Parece que você está melhor, Draco. Eu sabia que ia passar.

-Não passou, Blaise. Eu preciso do endereço da Gina.

-Quer que eu... descubra isso no ministério?

-É, oras. Ela trabalha lá, não é? E você [Iconhece[I todas as secretárias de lá, vai ser fácil..

-Tem um pequeno detalhe, Draco... me parece que ela pediu demissão depois que voltou.

-O quê?

-É, Julie, uma... ahn... amiga me disse que ela ia ser demitida mesmo, porque pediu uma extensão na data para concluir sua "missão" e ainda por cima não conseguiu nomes ou provas concretas contra ninguém. E haviam boatos de que esse alguém que ela iria investigar era você, mas não era nada confirmado.

Ela arriscara o emprego por mim, e no fim o perdera de verdade. E era a coisa que ela mais dera valor, afinal fora o emprego que lhe dera independência da família e dos cuidados e mimos sufocantes dos pais e dos irmãos.

-Mas o que isso interessa? Você ainda pode conseguir o endereço atual dela.

-Os arquivos e a documentação são destruídos logo no dia em que a pessoa é mandada embora do ministério. Eu sinto muito, não posso fazer nada.

Ele sentia muito por eu ter que ir ao lugar onde provavelmente seria menos bem vindo no mundo.

A Toca.

A casa era torta e construída com péssimo gosto estético, mas também pudera, não deviam ter dinheiro para construir, quanto mais para ter algum requinte ou consideração com algum padrão visual. O Jardim um caos, e podia-se notar que nenhum jardineiro passara por ali por séculos. Provávelmente por isso Gina saíra dali. Não se pode viver e ser feliz num lugar como esses.

Coragem, Draco Malfoy! Coragem!

Bati à porta então. Surpreendentemente, nenhum cabelo ruivo foi avistado, somente Luna, com cabelos tão loiros quantos os meus. Luna Lovegood, graças à Deus e com algum juízo na cabeça, fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Bem que eu avisei à Gina que os zonzóbulos deveriam ter te atrasado aquele dia e que você não pôde chegar a King's Cross.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim visitar Gina.

-Ela está morando aqui?

-Ah, não definitivamente... Ainda.

-Como assim?

-Ela ainda está se mudando. Perdeu o emprego, não tem mais como pagar o aluguel do apartamento.

-Ahn... Certo. E ela está aí?

-Não. Só a Sra. Weasley está aqui. Estamos trocando receitas de bolinhos de caldeirão. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso radiante, como se aquele fosse o programa mais interessante do mundo.

-E a Gina?

-Ela foi buscar mais algumas coisas no apartamento.

-Você pode me passar o endereço?

-Na verdade não, porque ela está muito magoada com você e acha que você ficou com raiva dela, mas vejo que você ainda usa o colar da fertilidade que eu te dei, então é de confiança.

É verdade, eu nem sequer me dera ao trabalho de tirar aquele colar, que no fim das contas servira pra me dar o endereço de Gina.

Luna tinha acabado de me dar o endereço quando a Sra. Weasley apareceu intrigada com a demora de Luna em atender a porta e carregando certa fúria no olhar. Guardei o endereço às pressas no bolso, antes que ela resolvesse me tirar aquela última esperança.

-O que faz aqui, Malfoy?

-Estou procurando Gina.

-Você não é bem vindo nesse lugar. Por sua causa minha filha perdeu o emprego, Gui me contou tudo. E por pouco você não a sequestra lá na Grécia. Graças a Merlin meu Gui a tirou de lá a tempo, sã e salva!

O desgraçado a forçara a sair de lá provavelmente sob ameaça de contar para a mãe deles o que acontecera entre eu e Gina. E Gina desesperada só pudera me mandar aquele bilhete, o único que permitiriam mandar.

-Saia daqui já!

Eu sai, afinal já tinha tido o que queria. A Sra. Weasley entrou na casa, mas Luna permaneceu na porta com olhar aéreo. Juntei às mãos e agradeci à distância antes de aparatar. Não sem antes vê-la retribuindo o gesto, mas com a sutil diferença que ela bizarramente se curvou quase até o chão.

O prédio de apartamentos era simples e pequeno, mas sem dúvidas, a qualidade de vida ali era bem melhor que o da Toca. Todos os apartamentos tinham uma ampla varanda. Pelo lado de fora eu podia calcular qual era o de Gina, aquele que tinha mais plantas e uma rede vermelha que contrastava com a grande porta de vidro e madeira atrás da rede, com uma cortina azul. Então eu tinha que falar com ela.

Na certa precisaria de menos coragem que na Toca, mas definitivamente eu não teria a mesma sorte que tivera na casa de seus pais. Ali seríamos só eu e ela e toda a nossa sinceridade.

Eu estava preparado pra qualquer reação da parte de Gina. Não sabia como ela iria reagir. Dentre tantas reações que ela poderia ter, eu não confiava que fosse reagir de nenhum modo específico. Ela podia ficar com raiva, ódio, pavor ou medo de mim. Poderia ser compreensiva ou histérica, mas eu jamais poderia imaginar como iria me receber: com alívio.

Bati à porta, ouvindo alguns ruidos que pareciam com o de caixas sendo deslocadas. Ela não demorou muito a abrir a porta, vestida com jeans e camiseta branca, tão simples que me dava vontade de beijá-la. Ela se atirou em meus braços, me abraçando tão forte que quase me tirou o fôlego.

-Ai, Graças a Deus você veio. Pensei que tinham te matado, ou eliminado temporariamente. O que eles fizeram com você? Falaram com você também? Conseguiram te encontrar em King's Cross?

Eram perguntas demais e eu não sabia a resposta de nenhuma delas. Pra ser sincero, eu pensava que eu é que teria que fazer perguntas ali. E aquelas perguntas todas, o que significavam? Que ela me entendia ou que eu é que devia tê-la entendido?

-Olha, Gina, eu não estou entendendo nada que está acontecendo.

-Gui me encontrou e estava junto com Harry. E então tudo aquilo que tínhamos planejado falar teve realmente que ser dito. Toda a história falsa acabou se tornando verdadeira e eu exigi como única condição para voltar para a Inglaterra que não tocassem em você, mas não consegui nem me conter e nem confiar neles. O que foi que eles fizeram?

De repente me senti envergonhado, mas não podia dar o braço a torcer. Também não sabia o que responder, pois simplesmente ao abrir a boca eu tinha certeza, entregaria que cheguei a suspeitar dela, a achar que ela tinha ido embora e que eu tinha desconfiado e suspeitado da veracidade dos seus sentimentos. Não haviam palavras que eu pudesse usar ou expressão que pudesse disfarçar toda a minha insegurança e desconfiança perante a situação que Gina havia tirado de letra.

Então a única solução que me restou foi beijá-la, na tentativa de dizer sem palavras tudo que eu precisava. Pedi-la perdão encarecidamente e afirmar que só ela iluminara de algum modo minha vida. Naquele beijo coloquei todas as intenções que tinha e ela correspondeu a altura, me mostrando que iria me desculpar, mesmo que não entendesse bem desculpar do quê. Afoguei-me em seus cabelos e por muito tempo não precisei usar as palavras, já que estava conseguindo me entender muito bem com a dona dos cabelos vermelhos mais aconchegantes do mundo. À medida que a intensidade do beijo aumentava, aumentava nossa proximidade. Queríamos que nada mais nos separasse e eu sabia que só uma coisa podia acabar com qualquer possível mal entendido futuro. E precisaria me separa dela só um segundo naquele beijo que poderia ser interminável.

-Gina, olhe nos meus olhos, eu preciso dizer uma coisa.

Ela parecia pressentir e avisou:

-Certo, mas eu quero mais do que palavras.

Sorri, aquele velho sorriso malicioso e sarcástico enfim voltara, pois no fim das contas a sintonia que havia entre nós era tanta que ela sabia o que eu iria dizer.

Entendíamos-nos muito bem. Ela me explicara mais tarde tudo que tinha acontecido sob seu ponto de vista e eu sob o meu. Estranho o jeito como as vidas se unem, de maneira tão idiota e até mesmo pateticamente romântica, mas de uma maneira válida o suficiente para transformá-las completamente e para algo muito melhor. Eu nunca entenderia porque o destino nos quis juntos, mas de certa forma, o compreendo, pois não é todo dia que vale tanto a pena juntar duas pessoas. Éramos muito diferentes, é verdade, pólos opostos que se atraíram e juntos conseguiram completar o que lhes faltava, fazendo valer a pena completamente todos os esforços e atritos que aconteceram na tentativa de superar as diferenças

Ela queria ajudar a minha mãe e a mim, a reconstruir as nossas vidas e a dela, agora que estávamos todos sem rumo. Eu estava sem sustento e ela também, mas com o agravante de ter que voltar a viver com os pais. Eu tinha que visitar minha mãe e reconstruir minha vida reparando todos os erros, danos e estragos graves que tinha causado no passado.

Gina não queria saber porque eu não abrira a carta antes, mas algum dia eu ainda lhe explicaria como eu ainda não confiava num sentimento tão renovador e que ela me fizera mudar a minha opinião sobre muitas coisas, principalmente sobre ela, e que eu era um completo idiota, que graças a ela havia melhorado.

Ainda me pergunto como seria minha vida se eu não tivesse recomeçado do zero, se não tivesse revivido no dia em que eu a conheci.

Fim.

_N/A: Então, gente. Esse é o último capítulo. Vou viajar pra Porto Seguro amanhã e na volta eu escrevo o epílogo, que prometo vai ser uma gracinha, mas não vai ser no POV do Draco._

_Queria também comunicar a vocês que o tempo que passei sem escrever foi muito válido, mesmo que eu não tenha estudado pra valer pro vestibular, sabem? Porque eu passei em 28º lugar, de 50 vagas em Letras. Ainda to no segundo ano e por isso não vou fazer faculdade ainda, ano que vem eu vou fazer jornalismo. Mas o fato é que o mérito maior foi dessa fanfic e não só dela, mas de muitos textos que eu já escrevi na vida e que foram exercitando minha escrita e me deram a nota que recebi na redação: 100. Nota máxima, gente! Achei que vocês mereciam saber _

_É isso, boa viagem pra mim e boa leitura pra vocês!_

_**Juzinha Malfoy – **__Brigada pela review, e não se preocupe, porque agora acabou! Beijos!  
_


End file.
